The Storm
by iam97
Summary: *Sequel to 'New experience'* Katniss and Peeta haven't been reaped, but they got closer to each other and became more than friends. This is how the rebellion would have gone if the 74th Hunger Games had never happened the way we know. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey:D**

**So, this is the sequel to 'New Experience'. For this story there are a few things I'd like to say:**

**1) You do not **necessarily** need to read 'New Experience' though I highly recommend doing it. It's easier to understand everything that way:D But I'll summarize it at ****the end of this A/N.**

**2) This story is rated T for a reason. Please remember this.**

**3) I know the genre (Romance, Adventure) is already displayed, but actually, this story has more genres: Romance, Adventure, Suspense and Sci-Fi (I will work with mutts) and maybe Hurt/Comfort could be a good genre for this, too.  
><strong>

**4) I'm SOO excited!  
><strong>

**So, yeah, summary for 'New Experience':**

**Neither Katniss nor Peeta was entered in the Hunger Games. They got closer to each other though and became...a little more than friends, although Katniss is still uncertain. In the last Chapter, the Hob burned down. This story is set two weeks after...**

**That's everything you need to know...for now:D**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own the Hunger Games. Wow. I have no idea how often I've said that already.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

_No, the odds are never really in my favor. Knowing this, I can literally feel that there's a storm about to begin._When I thought those words, I didn't know how right I would be.

A few days after the fire, after the Hob burned down, they announced who had died. They being the peacekeepers. It were, overall, fourty men, ten women and seven children that died in the flames. The Capitol gave everyone a day off so we could mourn the ones we've lost. And mourn, we did.

No matter if for a neighbor, family member, friend, workmate, or just for the sake of civility, everyone in the District attended the memorial ceremony for the victims. Even the peacekeepers. The atmosphere on the funeral was correspondingly gloomy, no one dared to say a word, all that could be heard were sobs and cries of grief and despair. Some people trying to calm others down in a hushed voice.

The day after that, a train arrived. First the people were happy, as happy as one can be after such a tragedy. They thought it was a train with food supplies, something to help them to overcome their loss, maybe make life easier for them, even if only for a few weeks.

But I knew it wasn't. The Capitol doesn't care about the Districts. They don't care if there are fifty seven people that died. Well, they don't care about fifty six of them. About one, they did care. Not about him in person, of course. But about his official position.

Because Cray, the Head Peacekeeper, was among those that died in the fire. And of course, they needed a new one.

And on the train that arrived wasn't the food everyone would have needed, but this new Head Peacekeeper. His name is Romulus Thread. And when I first saw him I immediately knew that he was nothing like Cray. His gaze was as cold as a stone. It couldn't be said that Cray had a warm heart, but it was way better than Thread's appeared, and still appears, to be. He looked the people awaiting him up and down with an expression that gave away how much he cared about them. Not at all.

And my prejudices were confirmed when I saw him yesterday; There was a young woman at his doorstep, on the backside of the house. That was the spot those desperate women that would do anything for a bit food for their family would line up in winter. And it was obvious that this woman, or was she a girl?, was trying to do the same.

Only Thread didn't allow it. He shouted at her, hit her once and told her to go away and never come back, or she wouldn't be bidding for food but for her life.

When I saw his hand made contact with her cheek, when I heard the nasty words he throw at her, all I wanted to do was hit him back and shout at him for what he did.

But of course I didn't. Now that I had seen this I had no doubt he would punish me in a way that was worse than what he did to that girl.

I never thought I would miss the old Cray, the pervert that would always buy those women, or more like their bodies.

But now I can see how much better that was than what is happening now. It's been announced by Thread himself that there are going to be more peacekeepers, because he is not content with the amount of crime that has gone unnoticed or passed unpunished. That, however, is going to stop now.

That is what Prim and my mother have heard from school and patients. I barely do anything anymore, except for hunting and selling it at night in the back of the stores. Now, without the Hob, it's harder to get people to buy my game, because it is an even greater risk now that the head peacekeeper isn't one of our best clients anymore.

It is especially hard because I don't have my hunting partner with me. Without him I can't shoot too big animals, simply because I couldn't carry them. And of course I miss my best friend.

But he seems to be mad at me, still. When I cam to see him after the fire, see if he was OK, I only met Hazelle, who told me he was working and alright. But when I turned around to go away she gave me a compassionate smile and hugged me, telling me she was sorry, that he was indeed at work but would most likely not come to see her anytime soon. Hazelle told her he was just worried and worked harder so they wouldn't starve, but even though that does sound like him, I didn't, and still don't, think that was the only reason.

That's the reason I'm surprised when I hear knocking on the door, followed by a loud "Katniss!" I haven't heard his voice for weeks, but being his hunting partner and best friend, I would recognize it everywhere. And even though I should probably be mad at him for ignoring me all this time, I am at the door, answering it, in a matter of seconds.

An before I even know it I'm pulled in, the door is shut and he's dragging me over to our sofa.

"Gale?," I ask, confused by his sudden movements. We haven't seen each other for weeks, he's been mad at me, and this is how he acts when he comes to my house?

He turns around, probably making sure no one is listening, then, after he's seated next to me, he begins speaking in a hushed voice.

"Katniss, first, before I can say something else, I say I'm sorry. No matter what I'm feeling I shouldn't have ignored you like that. It wasn't fair and I know it. Let's not discuss this now, there are more important things."

Usually, with a declaration like this, I wouldn't let him pass this easily. I wouldn't let him move on to different things after the way he behaved the last few weeks, although I know it was partly my fault. But there's an urgency in his voice, something that tells me that the reason he came here is a serious one, that he can't postpone telling me to another point of time. That I need to know as soon as possible. So I don't stop him.

"Katniss, there have been rumors. In the mines, in the Seam, and well, in the whole District. They say that the new peacekeepers are going to arrive in a matter of days."

That are his urgent news? That is what everyone in the District knows, that is what I've known since Thread declared it in publicity a few days after he arrived here, like I thought earlier. For too much crime, but also because after he had inspected the work of our peacekeepers in secrecy, he made those that didn't do their job the way he wanted them to disappear. Where to, I don't know. The official explantation is that they've been moved to other Districts. But there are rumors that tell a different story everywhere. Told on the quiet, because no one dares to speak his mind. Some say they've been executed. Some say they've been sent to the Capitol to work there as servants. I've known most of them and even though they were peacekeeper and I didn't like them working for the Capitol doesn't mean I have forgotten about the hours in the Hob we spent together. It seems everything about the Hob is memory now.

I'm about to tell Gale all of that when he holds his hand up, motioning me to be quiet, that he hasn't finished.

"I know you probably already knew that. After all, that's something that was allowed to talk about. But what you don't know is that there's something else they're talking about, even if only in the mines where it is too loud for the Capitol to make anything out, if they even have bugs down there. Maybe we aren't important enough to them, but there's always a chance they're listening.

Anyway, I doubt that in this house are any, since they don't know about you hunting. If they did, or if they found any indices, they would punish you. Thread is cruel enough to do that and you know it. I know you've seen him with that woman yesterday.

He does? How? Who's told him? I'm about to ask that when he answers the question.

"I was there, too, you know? I've been trying to figure Thread out since he arrived, since I saw that look of indifference when he saw the staring people that wanted food on the train station. At first I thought he was going to be indifferent all the time, but soon, I think when I saw him inspect the other peacekeepers, I was convinced otherwise. He isn't indifferent, though I now wish he were. He's offensive. He wants to bring us down."

I'm shocked. Why is he telling me now? And here? What if anyone heard him, despite his tries to cover it with the sounds from our kitchen and his hushed voice? I know what would happen, of course. He would be executed, or at least punished in a bad, public way. What he does is judging the government, their choices, their decisions. And that's forbidden.

So why didn't he take me out to the woods to tell me? I know I would have come with him if he had told me with this voice. But he didn't, and now he's endangered himself, me and my family, because we would all be punished if they overheard us.

"Gale!" I hiss. "Lets take this conversation somewhere else, somewhere safe." He knows what I mean with that, but for some reason he shakes his head.

He gets me wondering with that. Why? I mean, we've always been there, despite the risks it brought. To protect our families, we've broken the law back then, too. But this is something else. He doesn't protect them by telling me here. He endangers them by doing so. And I know he would never want anything bad to happen to my family. Other than that, why would he not want to go out there? Every since I've known him he's loved the woods. This acts unlike himself today. It really must be something horrible.

"We can't Katniss. That's the problem. That's what they told me in the mines. It's uncertain when the peacekeepers will arrive, but as soon as they do they're going to switch the power on. In the fence. It'll be electrocuted. Twenty-four-seven.

I think he says the last two sentences to make himself really believe it. And I also think that's better. Because I can't really bring myself to believe that either.

So that's the reason. We could go now and come back, only to find we can't set foot in the District again. Either they'd catch us or we'd be killed by the electricity. Either way we'd die.

I'm in shock. How? _Did _they know about us escaping the District? But then I remind myself that this is impossible. Not only would I have been warned by now, it's also that they certainly wouldn't waste all this money for two people. No, there must be another reason. But what could that be?

Right after I ask myself that question I realize that that isn't really important. The_ why _doesn't really matter. What does matter is that Thread is going to do it and with that he's going to curtail me off my only source of food. And with that he's going to let my family die.

But no, that can't happen. That mustn't happen. I can't let them starve. No matter what the prize is.

Only now do I notice: I don't know the prize. Before, if that had happened, I could have sold my body like those other desperate women. This is what I think would have happened if I had been older at the time my father died. But at this time there was another option, at this time I was able to learn how to hunt. But now that they're going to take that opportunity away from me, I might have agreed to prostitution if there wasn't anything else.

But now, with Thread and after what happened to that girl…I don't know anything else. Well, I could offer working in the mines, but I don't know if they would let me. I know it would take physical as well as psychical strength, because of my father, but if it's my complacency or my family, I'll always choose my family.

The only problem is that I've never seen a woman work in the mines. And even though I don't know if any woman ever wanted to work there, but with all this need and desperation, I can imagine some thinking along the same lines as I do now. I'm pretty sure they were some.

"What am I supposed to do now?" It's barely above a whisper and it's more a question I ask myself, but Gale answers anyway.

"I've thought of this, too. Obviously the woods won't be there to feed us anymore and…as much as I want to, I can't feed both our families with the money I earn from working in the mines."

I interrupt him. "No! I mean, yes, you can't do that." That sounded stupid, but I know Gale. If nothing else worked, he would do that, regardless of whatever he's saying now. And I won't let him. I can't afford to have him feed us, too. Other than that, I don't want to depend on him.

"And…" He hesitates before continuing. "And I'm sure Mellark would give you what you need…"

I'm about to cut him off to tell him that I won't take anything from Peeta and that I want to leave him out of this. Peeta's had a lot of stress in the last weeks, I haven't seen him since the last day I had a squirrel to trade and I don't want him to worry more than he already does. And he would worry if he knew about this and he would want to help. And I can't let him help. I already owe him too much. Not to mention that Mrs. Mellark would never approve of him doing so. And that he needs the food and the money as well.

However, before I have the ability to say something he continues.

"…You don't need to say it. I know you Katniss. You wouldn't take anything from him or from me, even if that meant your death. So…there's only one thing left to...there's only one thing we can do to prevent you from starving."

He inhales sharply, probably over thinking the words one last time before they're out, before he's unable to take them back.

His strange behavior startles me. What could he possibly think of that would make him act like this? And…what could it be that I haven't thought of? There aren't any jobs in the Districts, and I refuse to let anyone I know give me a job.

Gale knows that, he said so himself. But there's no other solution, is there?

"Katniss, this may surprise you, you may not want this, you may even hate this idea, because that was your reaction the first time I brought it up, but…" He trails off again, leaving me even more confused than I was before.

He's brought something like this up before? When? And in what connection? We can't have talked about something like this before, there was no need to, and I'm pretty sure I would remember that conversation.

"Katniss…do you remember what I once said? The day of a reaping, two years ago? My last reaping?"

I think back to it. His last reaping. Prim's first reaping. I remember worrying about both of them, especially Gale because of the amount of slips with his name on it in the reaping ball. I remember being relieved when it was over. Relieved and sad, as always. I pitied the children that had been reaped and their families. But I also knew that there was not much I could do, so, as always, I concentrated on the joy of having survived yet another year. I also remember celebrating with the Hawthorns after that, remember how I kissed Prim's forehead, remember congratulating Gale, because he hadn't been reaped, because that also meant he would never be. And I remember talking to him.

But I don't remember any words about that, I don't remember anything about me finding something else to feed my family than hunting. That just wasn't a topic back then and why should it have been?

"No, I'm sorry. I don't remember you saying anything about that."

He shakes his head, unbelieving. "You don't remember what I said out in the woods?"

Only when he says those words it dawns on me what he's asking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah well, do you know?<strong>

**I know this wasn't fluffy at all, as some of you may have wanted, but there is a reason this is the sequel and not still 'New experience':) Don't worry, there will also be some fluff, but...there wasn't any chance to put it into this chapter:) Now we're finally going to get some action:DD**

**Please do me a favor and tell me what you think about this beginning:D Please review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A BIG** **th****ank you to: InLoveWithPeeta **_(he,he, I'm glad you think so:D)_**, DandelionOnFire **_(I'm happy you think so, SO happy:D I hope you won't be disappointed:))_**, TheSkyDriverz** _(Thanks:))_**, **** Rowebot Hatchling** _(That's good to hear:D I'm happy you liked how I started:D)_**, **** Kari** _(Thank you for both reviews:D)_**, Aria-dancingdolphins15 **_(Your review made me smile:D Thanks for congartulating me:D)_**, InLoveWithAFictionalCharacter 7** _(He will, but not the way you think:) He will be involved later:D {that is because I couldn't live without him} Only...there will be another victor first {not_ _Finnick:)}_)**, **** Perfectly-Imperfect-14**_ (Nice new name:D And I did check your story out:D)_**, BiiinaaaColfer** _(Ha,ha, danke:D Ich wollt mich eh bei dir für dein super nettes review bedanken:) Jetzt auch noch danke für dieses:DD Aber keine Sorge, es is mir ziemlich egal ob du auf Englisch oder Deutsch reviewst (auch wenn ich reviews in deutsch liebe;))...ich mein, mein Englisch is ganz sicher auch alles andere als_ _perfekt;))_**, TivaBelieva.x.x.x** _(I think there's much Katniss/Peeta in the prequel, huh? Don't worry, of course you'll get some here, too;D)_,** lolyy **_(Thank you:DD And...we all do, don't we?)_**, anonymous **_(That is an idea I thought about, but it sadly doesn't fit with my original idea:( Though I promise you'll get some Haymitch/Maysilee cuz I love them_ myself:D)**, mspacman 1 **_(sorry for spelling it wrong, if I left the 1 where it was, FF would cut it out:))_**, rosiekatira24 **_(Ha,ha, it doesn't cover every single genre:D It's just that two genres weren't enough for everything I'm gonna make happen:))_**, kandykanes5150 **_(Good guess:D {kind of spoiler now} Only...I don't know which one of those two I'm gonna take cuz...I need one of them to stay:D)_**, LanieBanie **_(OMG! Ha,ha, you're gonna find out:D You don't need to freak out:D)_**, Mockingjay272 **_(Hehe, who doesn't love a bit fluff? You'll get to see his reaction very_ _soon:D)_**, BBree23** _(Thanks a lot! It makes me so happy to hear that:D)_**, The Magic of the Night **_ (First: THANK YOU! And now: Well...um...yes and no. Yes, Katniss isn't famous so she won't be a leader. And of course this will be different than Mockingjay. BUT you will find similarities in the fighting techniques, because I read Mockingjay several times in order to get this whole war stuff as realistic as possible, and I pretty much know how they fight now:D)_**, micmic022** _(Well, here's more:D)_,** CharmChaser **_(Next chapter I'll do it, k? I don't have time right now:( Sorry:))_**, nodaybut2day7 **_(He,he, me too:D)_**, Emmy **_(Thanks, I'm glad you think so:D)_** and SpeakNow4** _(Soon enough?:D)_**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

I blink once, than I'm left staring at him. "You want to run?"

He can't be serious. It was a stupid idea back then, but now it is even more. I mean, hasn't he paid attention the last weeks? Hasn't he noticed how much has changed, how much is going to change?

It is too dangerous. Who knows what could possibly happen out there? Aside from the fact that the Capitol will notice us missing. Because sooner or later, they will. Not later than the next victory tour, although I think it's going to be busted before. Maybe when they realize Gale isn't working in the mines anymore.

"Exactly. Katniss, I know you probably think that's a bad idea but…" I don't need that but. He won't convince me.

"You're right. I do think it is a bad idea. Because it is, and you know it. It's too dangerous. We would be doomed." At the last words, he looks at me as if I've lost my mind.

"_Would_ be? You _are_ doomed Katniss! Tell me, what else can you do?" He is demanding an answer, one I can't give him, because I don't have it. Because he is right.

Because whether I like it or not, we _are_ doomed. And there's no way to change that.

But then again...no! I can't accept that! Have I really given up? On my life? After fighting for it for so many years? No, I haven't. There must be a way, another way, and I will figure it out.

"No Katniss, obviously you can't. And there's a reason you can't. It's because there is no other way. There is no escaping death any other way."

"There must be! There just has to be! And even if not, who says we won't die out there? You know the dangers Gale! Has it never occurred to you that we would have to sleep out there? In the dark, cold winter? We would never, ever be able to return to District twelve! And there's a big chance we would starve out there. Or die of exposure. So many thing could go wrong!"

Anger and worry is growing inside me, and I know I can't stop talking, telling him the risks to stir him from his resolve. Well, I don't know if it's a resolve yet, but it is certainly an idea Gale has had for years and knowing Gale, he won't drop it easily. I desperately try to come up with something to convince him.

"Think about the tracker jackers Gale! Think about bears and snakes! And think about the Capitol! Do you think they won't notice?"

He has to understand that it is impossible, he has to. Because I know this time it isn't like it was back then, when it was just a fantasy. This time he's serious.

But Gale, to my surprise and annoyance, just laughs, a dark laugh. I don't know why. We really aren't in a position to laugh right now.

"Do you honestly think they would care? The Capitol? They won't care about two families, believe me. It won't matter to them whether or not we are here."

I huff. He's right, they don't care about us, not in person. But still…there's something telling me that they'd try to catch us as soon as they noticed we've run.

"And…" He continues, before I have the chance to tell him any of my thoughts. "…the wild animals aren't a good argument either. I mean, we'll have our weapons, won't we? We've dealt with bears before, and with the tracker jackers…we'll do what we always do. We'll steer clear of them. And if we ever see one, we'll turn and go another way. Katniss, you know it _is_ possible. For us."

I sigh and think about it. His words, his arguments. Yes, we do have our bows and yes, we have dealt with predators before. But there's also those other things, such like starvation, frostbites and dehydration, which I noticed he hasn't had a solution for.

"It isn't Gale. What if there aren't enough animals? What if there isn't any water? We can do nothing to prepare for that and you know it. We'll have to find another solution, and I'm sure we will." I say those words with as much confidence as I can muster. And maybe I'm right. Maybe there is a chance to survive.

"When Katniss?" He now sounds desperate. Desperate and upset. I figured as much. That he wouldn't be content with me not agreeing. "Don't you realize there's no time left? Don't you realize that now is our only chance? As soon as the fence is live twenty-four-seven there will be no chance of escaping and there won't be much time left until your supplies are gone. We have to act _now_."

He emphasizes the now in a way that underlines everything he's said. And only _now_ do I realize that this is actually true. I haven't thought of the time we've left until everything is going to affect us before. Now it makes sense that Gale brought the peacekeepers up first. They could be here at any second. The train they're on is like a clock, ticking the food we get from hunting, and with that our life, away.

I take a sharp intake of breath as I realize I haven't any oxygen in my lungs left. I bite my lip and hide my face in my hands. I don't want him to see how much his statement affected me. Why haven't I thought of that?

So what am I going to do? I think back to all of his words. All of mine. Yes, I could die out there. But it's clear that we'll die if I stay here. The only question left is: Are the odds the same or would they be better _if_ I ran away?

Staying here, in the District, _would_ mean certain death. I know that there is no job for me to do. No merchant would want someone from the Seam working for them. People from the Seam don't have money or jobs for other people. Women are at home, raising their children. Their husbands work in the mines.

Since that's not an option for me, and since I would never ask Peeta or Madge for money, there is really only one thing left to do. The very thing Gale proposed. Because, however unlikely it may be, there is indeed a chance that I, Prim and my mother can survive.

Yes, I've made my decision. And I'm sure Gale won't like it.

"Gale…I'll run." I tell him. His face lights up and he reaches over to hug me, because he's happy. Before he can do so, however, I say my next words. Those that will upset him for sure, but also those that are express the only way I can live with this.

"But Gale…it'll only be me and my family. You'll stay." And, in an instant, his whole face falls. But before he can say something, I start talking again. "I know you don't like that but…" This time, it's him cutting me off.

"Don't like?" He all but shouts. "Katniss, it takes no genius to guess what I think about this! You're_ NOT_ going out there alone! You're _NOT_ leaving me alone! _I_ am not leaving _you_ alone!"

He still has that shocked, disbelieving expression on his face. It's mixed with anger now, too. But behind that I can see his worry. I know how much he cares about me and my family. But I also know how much he cares about his. And it stings in my chest when I think about my next words. About the fact that I, once I've left, am never going to see him again.

But I have to leave and that's why I say: "Yes Gale, I _am_! And you _are_! It's enough to have _MY_ family endangered! I'm only doing this because _I_ don't have another option! _YOU_ do! _YOU_ can stay! _YOU_ can work in the mines! And _YOU_ will, and you will be thankful I made you stay someday! Please Gale, try to _understand_! I could _never_ bear the thought of endangering your family when they don't have to be endangered! If I could choose, if I knew everything would go smooth, I would take you, really! But you mustn't leave your family behind and I know you won't!"

Gale looks at me, clearly troubled. And…is there a trace of hurt in his eyes? "I will loose you. I will never see you again." He states this. And then he locks our eyes again and asks me the last thing I expected.

"Will you take Mellark?" I swallow. Hard. Peeta? I haven't even considered taking him until now. The stinging in my chest is more present now, as I think of loosing both of them. Of the pain it will cause them. I think of Peeta, how he begged me to stay after our first kiss. Sure, it were different circumstances, I had no real arguments, but I also remember how I run away, how it affected him and me. And I remember how I told him, two weeks ago, that I _would _stay this time.

And, although it was about something different, I feel as though I'm braking this promise. I do know that I can't take him. But neither can I stay.

Before those thoughts continue, though, Gale unexpectedly speaks up again. More like yells. "DAMN IT!" His sudden outburst startles me. He really must be furious. He never swears unless he's talking about the Capitol. "I CAN'T! NEITHER STAY NOR LEAVE! YOU'RE RIGHT! AND AT THE SAME TIME, YOU AREN'T! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" And then, for some reason, he's suddenly not shouting anymore. He's only whispering. "Both would feel wrong. If I learned something happened to you out there, I would never be able to forgive myself. But…if something happened to my family…"

He trails off, before locking our eyes again. "I know we could do it. We could do it with both our families and succeed. It is possible. I want to do it. But…but we'd have to stick together. Please Katniss, let me come with you. You need me."

I stare at him for a moment. _Need_? Do I_ need _him? It's not an easy question to answer. For a moment I think back to our first meeting, how we became friends and hunted together.

I could have provided my family alone, I could have done it without him, _could_ have hunt without him. It's been fun with him, he's my best friend, my hunting partner and he would be a great help, but did I really _need_ him? _Do _I need him?

The first answer that comes to me is no. No, I would have survived without him back then and I would survive without him now. If I survived, I could do it on my own.

But I do _want_ to take him. I have admitted that to him, I can as well admit it to myself now. I know I would miss him, I would never see him again. My chest immediately starts stinging again as I imagine that. I don't know if I would forget him in time, but in the moment it feels as though I wouldn't.

I'm just about to tell him that when something comes to my mind. How entirely selfish that is. If I took him that would mean I took him for myself, to spare myself the pain. In the last minutes I forgot my reasons for his staying, forgot why it is important. It's important for him. Running would change his life, would mean he's never going to have a normal life, to really be happy. It would endanger his family, too, because he would have to bring them.

For me, there's no other chance. I have fully realized that now. It's either run or starve and no matter how much I will miss him, I have to do what is best for him. And that is staying. So that, just for once in my life, I can tell myself I did the right thing.

That's also the reason I can't take Peeta. His family…I don't know whether they need him or not, but I do know their business does. And I also realize now how selfish it was of me to tell him not to go away after I kissed him. If I had just let him go back then, I wouldn't be in this situation right now, wouldn't feel guilty about leaving him despite my promise, wouldn't feel that ache in my chest that grow when I thought about leaving him behind, too.

But I have to let go. Both of them. And that's why I tell Gale: "No. I don't need you. I'll do it on my own and you're not changing my mind. But your family does need you. Don't abandon them." I say it in a cold voice, although it feels as if it's about to break.

Thankfully it doesn't though and before he can reply I get up and run out of my house, making a silent promise to give him a real goodbye before I leave. But I know that if I stayed he would probably manage to talk me into taking him and I'm not going to let that happen.

So I decide to do something else, something that can't be postponed. Something I have to do, no matter how bad it'll be.

I have to tell Peeta. Now. Because I could very well be leaving tomorrow and I don't know if there's enough time to run to town before…and I don't want to leave without telling him and saying goodbye.

"Katniss?" I hear him before I see him and I can barely stop myself from bumping into him. I still end up in his arms, however, because I stumble.

And before I can get a grip on myself, I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, knowing what is about to come. "Peeta," I gasp. I can hear it in my voice that something is wrong and I'm sure he can, too. But he, unlike me, doesn't know _what _is wrong.

He carefully pulls away and holds me arms length, so he can look me in the eyes. He looks startled. "Katniss, what happened? Why are you…like this? Why are you so pale?"

His bright blue eyes are boring into mine, reflecting the concern of their owner. I bite my lip. Suddenly I realize I don't really want to tell him. I don't want this to be the last time I can see those very eyes, be in those strong arms. Because it is, and because I won't ever feel them around me again. I can't even tell myself that right now isn't the last time I'll ever see him, like I do with Gale, because it isn't true.

I wonder how I'll be able to get the words out. I open my mouth and close it again, not wanting to say it quite yet, wanting to have a few more seconds. But then again, there's no way I'll ever want to say it. So I force myself to speak.

"The peacekeepers are arriving soon. And when they're here, I won't be anymore."

For a moment he's only confused, trying to comprehend what I just told him. Then realization is dawning on his face, like it must have been on mine earlier. And then, in a matter of seconds, he's clutching me to him again, not letting go this time.

"Why?" Is the only word he whispers.

I know I probably should, I know it would be better, but I can't bring myself to push him away. So I decide to whisper the words into his ear, which is probably safer anyway.

"I'll run." And then I tell him about the fence, tell him what would happen if I stayed. I tell him it's the only thing left to do.

"That's not true", he all but shouts. "I can help you. I will help you. I can give you bread, I can…" But before he can continue, I cut him off.

"You can't. You need the money yourself and I won't take it from you. I won't let you starve." His eyes widen slightly.

"But I can't let you go! What if something happened to you or Prim? I could never live with myself knowing I could have done something! Knowing I would have been able to keep you alive!" At the end his voice cracks. I can feel him burying his face in my hair.

I feel like I've had this conversation before. And I have. With Gale. And he used similar words.

"But you won't. You won't ever know if something happens. And you won't make me stay, because you know I have to go." I say it with as much confidence as I can muster.

Suddenly the warmth of his breath on my neck disappears and he's facing me again. "Then I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you go alone."

I sigh. I knew this was about to come. "No. You need to stay here. With your family."

He snorts. "They don't need me. Even the bakery doesn't. It'll be fine without me. But…I can't leave you. Not to the dangers of the woods. I can't and I won't. If I can't make you stay, I'll leave with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah, I know it's a mean way to end this chapter. But...I kind of like it:) To end here. Especially since you're not the only ones wondering what Katniss will say. I am, too. I only know that I have to leave either Peeta or Gale in District twelve...I'm not telling you why though:)<br>**

**I know this chapter is not SO fluffy, but not as un-fluffy (Yes, I'm aware that isn't a word, but I think you know what I mean) as the last one, either:) Do you like it though? Or do you hate it?**

**Reviews would be a great way to tell me:D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DANKE and THANK YOU to: The Magic of the Night** _(Ooops:) Thank you for pointing that out:D After I read your review I went back to read HP5...OMG! You're right! Haha, I didn't notice that while_ _writing:))_**, Teampeeta **_(Yes, it is. But you know, I could live with Gale accompanying them, too. I know now which one she's gonna take...and at the end of the chapter you will, too:))_**, hopeofsunshine **_(I'm very glad you think so:D Now I don't know if you mean the prequel with 'first one', but if you do, I'll have to say there's a reason for that: I feel more comfortable with the stuff I'm writing in the sequel. A real Romance without much else happening was a big challenge for me, that's why I wrote it:) This is...in a way easier for_ _me:))_**, DandelionOnFire** _(lets see, who was the last person to tell me Peeta's adorable before you did in your review...oh right! YOU! Hehe you're right, I kinda had a déjà vu:D I was like you've heard that before:) I was very amused:DD)_**, **** SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA** _(you really love Gale, don't you:P)_**, KMloveya, InLoveWithPeeta **_(haha, I'm glad you like how I ended it:D)_**, CharmChaser** _(Nope, I wouldn't let him:D But I won't say anything about Gale and dying...)_ **InLoveWithAFictionalCharacter 7** _(doesn't mean Finnick won't show up at all:D)_**, mspacman1**_(hehe, if only he could hear_ _you:))_**, lolyy**_ (I love hearing that:DD I hope you'll also like what I have in store:))_**, Emmy **_(finally someone who understands me! And thanks for your advise:DD)_**, Ariadancingdolphins15 **_(Thanks:D I'm happy you think so:D And I laughed when I read you know who she was going to take because at this time I didn't know myself:DD)_**, iwontsayiminlove **_(what is that supposed to mean?:))_**, Mockingjay272** _(That is a good argument:))_**, ****BBree23 **_(THANK YOU! I'm glad to hear_ _that:DD)_**, peetamellarkismine** _(Hehe, I understand you:D BUT this won't only be fluff:))_**, Kiss Peeta** _(Yup, me too:) But I can't write too much of it now:))_**, RawRoar** _(Don't worry, I do:D)_**, dgeeky23** _(I'm happy to hear that:DD Hehe, I always imagine scenarios, too, and then I pick oner of them:D)_**, ALD96, A Write Rose** _(I didn't get you wrong, because, actually, it is supposed to be that way:DD So I'm glad it's working:D About my writing style, thank you a lot! I've been told before and always happy to hear that:D THANK YOU XD)_**, PeetaLuver1** _(Thank you, that means a lot to me{the thing with the truth})_**, superfreak123 **_(I know. Well, when I started writing it didn't know them. Now it kinda has accepted that Katniss and Peeta aren't spelling mistakes:D)**  
><strong>_**And then a BIG thank you to 'Sara ward', who gave me this AMAZING review to 'New Experience'! I just couldn't not thank you:D**

**OMG! I can't believe I'm getting so many reviews! More than 50 for two chapters! Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

His eyes show his determination, his seriousness. He means it. Not only that he wants to come, but also that thing about the bakery and his family needing him. More like, not needing him.

I sigh. Why is it all about need today? Why did he have to invalidate my best argument?

In the exact moment I think this I realize it is only one of my two best arguments. I still have another.

"You're safe here. Do you think _I_ want something to happen to _you_?" I'm eyeing him cautiously now. I'm sure he doesn't like this. It sounds harsh, as if I'm accusing him of thinking I don't care about him. Well, I am. But I do. Care about him, I mean. And that's the reason he has to stay.

He looks at me dumbfounded. For once in his life, he doesn't know what to say. "I…no, but…" He shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts. Then he inhales and speaks again.

"Katniss, please understand me. You may not want that, but I can't just leave you unprotected." For some reason, that upsets me. Does he think I can't handle this on my own?

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself! And my family! That's what I've done for years and until now it's worked out pretty good, don't you think?"

He sighs. "That's not what I was trying to say. I know how strong you are. I just…I can't help but worry about you. About everything that could happen to you and your family. Or…is there anyone else you plan on taking?"

He's shifting from one leg to the other, clearly implying I'm going to take Gale and his family. Well, he doesn't need to worry about that. "I don't." I think about telling him that Gale wanted to, but decide against it. Peeta doesn't need to know that.

But for some reason, this answer just seems to invigorate his resolve. "So it's just the three of you. Katniss, don't you see the flaws in your plan?"

He looks at me questioningly. I shake my head. No, there aren't any flaws. Except for the obvious ones of course, but I can live with those and somehow find a solution on my own.

"Have you ever thought about sleep? About the fact that you need sleep? I know you. I know you won't sleep unless there's someone guarding your mother and Prim. And as soon as it's just the three of you, that will be only you. You will want to be there for them every second because of all the dangers. But what if you want to, need to go hunting? You can't drag them with you all the time. And then you'll be conflicted.

Of course, at night you can tell your sister or your mother to take watch and wake you if something happens. But you will also want them to sleep more than you do. And that will result in you having way to less sleep and with that too less strength to hunt or protect them.

Katniss please, let me help you. There's nothing to do for me here. Like I said earlier, they will be fine. Please."

I'm stunned. He's right. He's right, I do need sleep. He's right, there will only be the three of us and I will be the one protecting them. He's right, I will be conflicted when I come into that situation with hunting. He's right, less sleep does mean less strength.

He's right and that's what bothers me.

How come I come up with one argument after the other and he finds a way to keep weakening and invalidating them? How come he seems to know exactly what to say to get what he wants? How come I don't know what to say anymore?

The problem is that I feel the conflict inside of me rising. Until now I was convinced I had to make him stay. I knew it was, still is, the best for him. Only…it isn't what he wants. Well, not what he wants right now. In a few years he may hate me for not making him stay.

But there's also what he said about me being protective of my family. And it's easier to take him, to keep him alive, than Gale and his family, who need to stay here. He's only one person and…as much as I hate to admit it, he could help me. Not in the way Gale could, but in the way he told me. He doesn't like killing, but he does have enough strength to do it in a life threatening situation, and I'm sure he would do it under those circumstances.

"You'd be someone else I'd need to feed." It isn't a good argument and I know it. Still, it's the last argument I have left and I always play every card I have.

Even though it is probably my worst argument and clearly not an ace, I'm surprised when Peeta snorts. "That isn't a problem. I don't need much to survive, really. I don't eat much either way."

For a moment, I forget our current argument because I am, once again, surprised. This time by his statement.

That's because it sounds so strange. He's a merchant, he has always had enough to eat. Also to keep in mind that his family owns the local bakery, so he must have bread every day.

He must see my confusion, because he explains: "I only eat the leftovers. And share them with my family. I guess you can imagine that isn't really much. So…it'd actually be good if I wasn't there anymore. They would have more food."

It is strange. I always thought he had fresh bread. But I think it makes sense, in a way. After all, I can't imagine Mrs. Mellark wanting to waste bread she can sell this way.

"Besides, I can cook. I can make a fire. I've made the fire in the oven since I was a kid, and I can start one pretty much everywhere."

There was a time where I found his charisma a good feature in every possible way. But now I wish he didn't have as much of it, didn't have this undertone in his voice and this determination in his eyes. And there was a time I thought it was a good thing he wasn't like me at all, but now I wish he was a bit more like me and wouldn't always find the right words. Wouldn't always find the right arguments.

Because that is what is happening to me right now. I'm left staring at him, my resolve crumbling with every second that is passing, with every second I look into his eyes. And the other side, the one that is agreeing with him, is getting stronger. It's the one that is being manipulated by him, it's the one I don't have control over.

"I can't take you." My voice is as weak as my want to say them. It's barely above a whisper.

"Yes you can." He, too, is whispering now, and he's leaning his forehead against mine so I can't look anywhere but him. "And you know it."

I try to pull back so I don't have to hold his intense gaze, but he won't let me. He holds me in place with his hands at my arms. His lips are forming a small smile now, one corner of his mouth is turning up. He knows he has won. Because just as he says those words, I feel the last piece of resistance vanish.

"I do." It comes out as a sigh. As if I'm surrendering. Well, OK, that isn't really a surprise and not really an as if. After all, I _am _surrendering. More to myself than to him, actually, but it's still a surrender.

And he knows that all too well. Because in the next moment, he's kissing me. I'm too surprised to do anything and after just a few seconds he pulls away, smiling.

"So you'll take me?" I know it's just a rhetorical question, but I answer anyway.

"Yes. But one last time let me tell you: It's going to be hard. We won't have enough food. It'll be cold. There are wild animals just waiting to eat us. The Capitol won't be thrilled, either. And you can't go back. Ever. You're leaving home for ever. And don't say I didn't say it from the very beginning when you start hating me for this."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Katniss, I'm very aware of the risks and I will never hate you. I'm certain of it." Now, I add in my thoughts. He's certain of it now. But I'm not sure he'll be in a few years, maybe month, maybe even weeks anymore.

"OK. And…you need to be done packing by tomorrow morning. At dawn, actually. Don't take more than the necessities. But maybe food would be good. And Peeta…if you change your mind…remember I won't be mad at you."

"I won't change my mind. And I'll be at your house by dawn." And with those words he walks away.

That's when I realize what I've just done. I've put his life in danger. I've let my selfish part take over again. And the worst of it all is…I can't take it back. Not now, not ever.

I feel like I should feel guilty and bad now, and only that. But there's also some part of me, that selfish part that also convinced me to take him, that is relieved I don't have to leave him behind.

I push those thoughts away. What has happened has happened and there's no way to change it now. So I might as well let it be and focus on other things. Like telling my mother and Prim.

Until now I haven't thought of that. But now I start worrying again. Will they understand? Or will they refuse? I'm certain they won't be eager or happy to go, but will I be able to convince them? That it's only for the best? That it is the only way out?

I sigh when I think back to yesterday. Yesterday, when everything was still normal, when I didn't plan on running away. I can barely believe what has changed in just a day.

Today morning, when Gale proposed the idea of running away, I thought it was preposterous. And now, barely six hours later, I'm planning on running, know who exactly I'm going to take with me, am think about all the food I've gathered for winter and where it is now. Because I'm going to take it all with me. We're going to need it.

When I step through the door, I hope Prim and mother are home. I don't want to have to search for them now. I can't afford to loose more time than I already have lost.

To my relief, I don't have to. Both of them are there, thankfully without any patient. Prim is patting Buttercup and mother is sitting next to her on the sofa, seemingly resting.

"Katniss." Prim says, looking up. "Where have you been? When I got home I saw Gale coming out of the house, looking very sad and angry. Have you two had a fight?"

I sigh again. Here I go. Maybe it's better this way. Straight to the point. "Prim, you know about Thread, about the new peacekeepers. Well, they're going to turn the electricity on. In the fence. They're going to prevent me from hunting. And there's only one way for us to survive."

I swallow and inhale sharply before speaking it out. "We have to run. Run away. Go live in the woods and don't ever come back."

She gives me a shocked look. No, she didn't expect that. I give her a few moments to process what I just said before I keep talking. "Gale wanted to come with me. But I told him to stay. He's got a family to take care of and he's got a job.

Prim, I have you. And mother. But I don't have a job and I won't find one. What you two are doing won't be enough. Running is our only possibility. Our only chance of surviving."

She swallows, the aftermath of the shock still present, but she seems to have recovered a bit and nods. "So it's just going to be the three of us?"

That's another part I had hoped wouldn't come up. Of course I knew I had to tell them eventually, but I didn't think it would be so soon.

I slowly shake my head. Before I can say anything Prim asks: "Peeta?" And all I have to do is nod.

"Why him and not Gale?"

I hesitate before I answer. "Because he won't have to bring his family. Because he can help me, although Gale couldn do that too. And because he talked me into taking him."

"He did?" This is the first time my mother is actually talking. I can't really see if she thinks that is a good or bad idea, but her opinion has stopped mattering seven years ago, when she left Prim and me to starve to death. So I don't really care if she's not okay with my way of keeping us alive now.

I answer though. "Yeah."

"How?" Prim asks. "I mean, can he hunt, too?" This guess is so ridiculous that I am tempted to laugh. And I probably would have, if the situation wasn't as serious.

"No." And then I start listing all the arguments he gave me. Prim is shocked about the part with his family "Does he mean that little to them?" and mother just looks sad when she hears that.

When I'm done explaining, not only this but everything else, too, my mother sighs. "Is it really necessary to run? You know I've never been out there, and it's dangerous."

"Yes it is." I hiss. For some reason, it upsets me how she can stay this calm when she must see how much is at stake. "And I do know. But think of the alternative. Would you rather die?"

At this, she shakes her head. "I just want to make sure there really isn't an other way. Because once we've chosen this way, there's no going back."

As if I didn't know that. "There is no going back already. I have chosen."

Prim looks at me, frightened. "That means I'm never going to see my friends again, right?"

When I answer her, my voice is softer. Of course this is hard for her. Mother doesn't really have much left in District twelve, but Prim has her friends and her pets. "Yes Prim. But…you'll have us."

She turns to lock her eyes with mine. "Is anything out there? Is there anywhere we can go?"

I think about that. That hasn't crossed my mind before. But is there something out there? I've we walked far enough, would we find something? Other man and women? I don't know much about it, but before there was Panem, there were more countries on this planet. Do they still exist? Or does the world end where Panem ends?

I shake my head and shrug. I can worry about that at another point of time. It doesn't matter now. What matters is that I know one place where we can stay. For a short period of time only, of course. Then we will have to wander. Otherwise the Capitol will find us sooner or later. That possibility is also there if we move, but it's not as likely.

"I don't know. I know a place where we can stay for a few weeks. When we're there, we can keep wondering where to go."

Prim nods. "I'm scared." She admits.

I take her in my arms and press her against me. I stroke her hair and tell her: "I know. Me too. But we can do this, I know it."

It's always like that with Prim. It has always been with her like that. I always try to appear optimistic, even when I am not. I always try to bolster her up. And I always protect her. If she knew how many doubts I have about this she would be even more scared. And worried. And I don't need her to worry about more than necessary. Especially not about me.

After a few minutes I gently push her a bit, signalizing her to move. "Come on, we need to get started gathering things before we go. We can't go unprepared."

They both nod and start doing what they are told.

Mother gathers every herb she can find, in order to have something that will heal us if we get hurt. Prim milks Lady and prepares a meal for the evening so our stomachs are full when we leave tomorrow. After that she grabs a backpack and stuffs clothes into it. I go to the space in our kitchen were mother always places our conserved food and start packing it.

We work until it's midnight and my mother orders us to go to bed and get as much sleep as possible. But I can't help thinking about tomorrow, and about the rest of my life. I can't help wonder if this really was the right decision.

* * *

><p><strong>HELAU! HELAU! HELAU! It's Pancake Tuesday! And I'm SO into this! It's a miracle I managed to update today, really, but I have plenty of time left till it's afternoon so I thought...why not? Hehe, 3000 words on one day, I'm kinda proud of myself:D<strong>

**I hope you are okay with my decision (although that was what everyone who commented this 'who should she take issue' told me to do):D You are right. It does make more sense this way:D**

**And now...what can you do to make this day even better for me? The answer is on that sexy little button you below this sentence;)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N:** **Thank you PeetaLuver1 ****_(I'm happy you favorited this:D And I kinda miss Haymitch, too. He's so awesome!)_****, DandelionOnFire ****_(LOL, I survived it:DD And no, I don't mind your comments at all:) They amuse me:D)_****, SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA ****_(Haha, Kari would kill me...No, seriously, you have no idea who I thought of killing by now...you'd be shocked if you did, trust me. I do know if I'm gonna kill Gale or not, but I'm not telling you:))_****, Kari ****_(Of course he'll come back! What kind of monster do you think I am? I could never do that to you;) Seriously, I just needed to let one of them stay...and that happened to be Gale because it was easier to convince Katniss to take Peeta...:) Don't be mad at me:))_****, InLoveWithPeeta ****_(forgot to tell you, but I'm gald you have a laptop again:D)_****, Ann Rosemary Malfoy, FlamingArrows**** _(Funny how you bring it up that_ _someone could be hurt...and funny that everyone seems to forget that Prim and Peeta aren't the only persons that could get hurt...I'll just say...fear is always there for a reason...maybe you understand what that's supposed to mean...and who'll get hurt:))_, **** kandykanes5150** **_(VERY sexy:DD And thanks a lot:D)_****, Lolyy** **_(Y__a know, it WOULD be possible to make them stay, but the truth is that I need them to run:D)_****, KMloveya**** _(Wow, thank you SO much:D And here's the next chapter:DD)_****, ZaraB** **_(haha, I can:D But I'll bring him back, believe me:))_****, InLoveWithAFictionalCharacter 7 ****_(Hehe, here's your update:D)_****, WhatLiesWithin23 ****_(THANK YOU! And btw, the chapter wasn't really longer. They're always about 3000 words plus A/N:))_****, teampeeta4ever, mspacman1 ****_(For a reason:) It IS dangerous and...it's not like there is nothing waiting for them...)_****,** ** Emmy** **_(Thank you:DD I'm glad you think so:D And I always make my chapters have the same lenght because I don't want them to be short:))_****, dgeeky23 ****_(Well, that's certainly not not interesting, huh?)_****, Mockingjay272 ****_(Yeah, I don't like Gale so much, either, but...he's okay at the moment, I think. I'm happy you like the way I write him, because he really isn't really to write. That's what I love about doing that:D Peeta is harder though...especially writing from his POV is:D)_****, [Reviewer without a name]** **_(THANK YOU! A lot! Really! I'm glad you think this is interesting:DD)_****, ahockey97****_(You're welcome:D I have fun writing them:D)_****, Me**** _(Well__...you'll see what's gonna happen:) And THANKS:D)_****, Rosilyn** **_(First thank you:D And __now: Gale won't be out of this story forever. But when he comes back...I don't really want Katniss to decide like that, cuz I'm not one to write fights between Peeta and Gale {physical fights}. I already said that they aren't enimies and it's not as though Gale was like that. I don't want to make him like the ones Katniss ends up hating after a few chapters in other stories. Neither Katniss nor Gale are like that, so I won't do that:) Other than that, I'm trying to put as much fluff as possible, but here can't be as much fluff as in the prequel. There won't be. I'm sorry if what I just wrote sounded harsh but...I can't explain it in another way...:) Don't be mad at_ _me:))_****, **** CharmChaser, Luvthisstorey** **_(Thanks:D And we'll_ _see:))_****, IrisSilver98**** _(I will:D)_****, Aloha-Pinkly** **_(Seems you're back_ _now:D)_****, JPT .VCM**** _(Soon enough? And THANK YOU!)_**,**** Kat8100 **_(Nothing is sexier;) Anyway, thank you! And here's the_ _update!)_** and zzz** _(THANK YOU! Here's more:DD)_

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

I should rest. I know I should. But I also know I can't.

I've been in bed tossing and turning for hours. I can't get used to the feeling that this is the last time I feel it, that this is the last night I spend in the house I grew up in, that this is the last night of my old life.

It's nearly dawn now. The sun hasn't stated rising yet, but I know it will soon. There's probably only one hour left. One hour I know how to spend. One hour to say goodbye.

Of course, there's not much left to say goodbye to. Had I made this decision a month ago…I would probably have said goodbye to the Hob. The building. It was one of the three connections to my father inside the district. The other two are this house here and the mines. Of course, the mines don't bring good memories. When I think of them, I think of my father being blown up to pieces. I think of my mother's despair and her disappearing into a different, dark world. I think of seared lips and hollow cheeks, mine and my family's. I think of bones standing out, I think of burns and ash and coal. No, the mines aren't a place I feel like saying goodbye to. I'll be fine with just leaving them be.

The only place I have left is our house. And I will say my goodbye to it together with mother and Prim. So there aren't any buildings I want to see one last time. There is something though. More like someone. I can't go without bidding my best friend goodbye.

So, after making sure Prim is still asleep, I climb out of my bed, slip into my hunting boots and make my way out of the door without a noise. I don't want them to get even less sleep than they already do…and will.

For the first time I feel fear rising inside me. Before, my thoughts were always directed to survival, to the future I will have once I'm used to living out there. But until then, I will have this fear.

The thing is that I never liked things changing. When I liked, or more like, was content with something the way it was, I was caught completely off guard when it changed. I wasn't prepared, didn't know what to do. That was when my father died, when we almost starved. It was the most sudden change in my entire life and it left me scarred. Not physically, but psychically. There's still that sensation buried deep inside me that makes me feel a déjà vu of the hopelessness I felt back then whenever there's a sudden change and that brings up the fear and the desperation I felt back then.

This time I actually know what is going to change, I chose it, but I don't know what to expect. I'm uncertain. And I don't like it, because not only will this affect me, but also Prim, mother and Peeta.

While I make my way over to the Hawthorns' house I realize how glad I am I won't also endanger Gale and his family. How glad I am that, at least in this case, I've done the right thing. Well, am going to do, actually. Because I won't feel right if I don't say goodbye. If I don't tell him I won't forget.

I don't even need to knock. He's out of the house the moment he sees me through one of the three windows of his house. He rushes over to me and says:

"Katniss, I'm sorry for yesterday, how I acted, how I reacted. You were right. Katniss, I have to stay. I have to stay to help. To give them the ability to survive.

We've always been like that, haven't we? Always made sure our family survives. That's how our paths crossed. And apparently…this seems to be why they part.

There are only a few things I want to tell you. Katniss, you can do this. I know it. I have faith in you. You can hunt. You're a better hunter than I am. You are fast. You are strong. You are a survivor. And you are my best friend. I will never forget you."

And with that I'm in his arms.

I'm stunned, to say the least. I've never, ever, seen Gale like that. His behavior is strange and so unlike him. But then again, so are the circumstances.  
>And for one last time, I wrap my arms around his neck and inhale his scent, so much smelling like the woods, so much like mine. I'm glad I don't have to fight with him again, I'm glad this is a goodbye I can look back to find strength. Because I will need strength.<p>

When he pulls back, holding me arms-length to lock our eyes he says: "However unlikely it may be, I hope I'll see you again someday."

It is unlikely, but nevertheless I tell him: "Me too. And…I won't forget either." I don't know if I can hold this promise, but I know I will try. And that seems to be enough for him, because he lets go of me completely.

"It's almost dawn. You should leave now." I can see how this affects him, I can see the pain in his eyes as he says those words, but I can also see that he means them.

So I rise to my tiptoes and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye."

And with that, and the knowledge that he isn't mad at me, at least not anymore, I turn around and walks slowly back to my house.

While I do, I relive all the years that passed, all the years I knew him. Flashbacks to us hunting, to us resting while we were fishing, gathering berries and selling them at the Hob, talking to Peacekeepers, trading, and of course talking. Even though I know it will be something I will miss and that may hurt me when I think that I'll never have that again, I want to think about it, to remember. It's important for me, those memories are traces of happiness which was such a rare emotion after my father died. And I want to remember the boy, the man who gave them too me.

I blink when I feel a tear building in the corner of my eye. I won't let it fall. I won't cry because I can't afford to appear weak now, to be weak. Gale said I'm strong, he said I can do this, and I believe him. After all, he knows me best.

Other than that, I have to believe it. How long would I be supposed to live if I told myself it's completely hopeless? That way I didn't have to run. That way I could just stay here and wait till we're nothing but skin and bone.

I look up at the sky. The first rays of the sun are already visible, although only to well-trained eyes like mine. I can barely suppress a smile. Not that my current situation is very funny, it's just that before I went to see Gale I was only pessimistic. Now…I still don't believe everything will go smooth, but I have faith in surviving. He somehow reminded me that after my father died the odds were against me surviving and I did. Now the odds are against me surviving again, and thinking like that, I can feel the hope that I'm able to beat them again.

"Katniss?" When I hear a whisper from the left, I stop dead in tracks. What if anyone caught me?

Then I remind myself that no one could have caught me doing anything. After all, I'm not. Well, apart from thinking, but even the Capitol doesn't have the abilities to read my thoughts.

So when I turn me face in the direction of the voice it doesn't show the shock I'm sure it must have a few seconds ago. My eyes land on the silhouette of a man standing a few feet away from me. Although it's still dark I recognize him. The muscles in my face relax a bit.

"You're here." Peeta takes a few steps closer until he's standing right in front of me.

"Told you I'd be here by dawn." He looks around. "Where are Prim and your mother?"

Only now do I realize that I've already reached our garden. "They're still inside. Sleeping. I'll go get them." Then I think that he could do something more useful than standing around and add: "You could get the backpacks. They're inside, hidden under the sofa."

We hid them there last night in case a peacekeeper appeared at our door. Not that it would have been expected, but since there was a small chance they knew…better safe than sorry.

He nods, signalizing he understood. I open the door to let him in and walk straight to the bedroom. "Mother!" I whisper. "Prim! Wake up!"

Prim's eyes are the first to flutter. She opens them, for a moment looking sleepy and unfocused. Then I can literally see how it makes 'click' inside her head and she jumps up.

"We're going now?" I don't need to nod, because she knows anyway. She doesn't even wait for my answer. She just hops out of her bed and goes over to mother.

"Wake up!" She whispers it in a voice much softer than mine. "We're going."

At this my mother begins to stir, too. As soon as her eyes open she seems to be aware of everything, unlike Prim and unlike her usual self. Usually it takes her a few minutes to come back to reality. I don't know what she dreams about at night, she never told us and we never asked. It's like an unspoken agreement between us.

But today it's different. I briefly wonder if she's gotten any sleep at all, but since there are more important things to worry about I quickly shake that thought from my head.

Turns out there were both already dressed for today, like me, so we don't have to waste any more time. They put on their boots while I go back to our living room.

"There's only one backpack left", says a heavily loaded Peeta from the door. He's carrying four of them now, two belong to us, two belong to him. He's grinning.

"And I always thought women need more stuff than man do." I can't help the slight smile that crosses my, how I now realize, tensed features. How very Peeta-like. Always trying to lift the mood, always a bit ironical, always encouraging.

"Usually." Prim has arrived now, too. "But apparently, you need more than we do."

He smiles at her. "Actually there's only food in the second pack. The loaves were too big for the first one and…since it was the only thing I considered really necessary…" I give him a thankful smile. We'll need all food we can get and bread is one of the best things he could have brought.

Then I grab our last belonging and say: "We have to leave. The sun will be risen in a few minutes and…I don't want to risk being seen."

They both nod and so does my mother. I take a deep breath. Now it's getting serious. While we walk through the Seam in the direction of the meadow, we make sure to always stay in the shadows of the houses, even though it's still dark. Like I said earlier, better safe than sorry.

It's been thirteen years since I first crawled under the fence to slip away. It's been seven years since I last felt nervous about going out there. That was because it was the first time I went there alone, without my father. Now I'm nervous again. Nervous because this is the last time I'll do it.

One by one they duck and quickly hide behind the trees, my mother the last before I go. One last time I turn around to get one last glance at the Seam, my home. I see the coal-covered buildings and the near-derelict ones, and I think about all the memories connected with this part of district twelve, all my childhood memories of this meadow. My eyes fall on a rock, my old hiding spot. I smile. How many hours have I spent there when I was young? I haven't used it since I started using the woods as my place to escape reality, but I haven't forgotten about it.

And then I hear Prim's voice calling my name, worried. "Are you coming?" And with that I pry my eyes free from District twelve and with that my old life, and focus on the trees behind the fence, and with that my new life.

As soon as I'm on the other side, safe and without being seen, I find my companions waiting for me. My mother is looking around hesitantly.

"Where are we going now?" She speaks it out, but I'm sure that's what the other two are thinking about, too.

I sigh, shaking my head. I need to focus on here and now. "First I'm going to get my bow and my arrows. And then…" I hesitate. I've never told anyone about it. That was mine and father's special place.  
>But then I remember that doesn't matter anymore, that we need this place, and say with new found determination:<p>

"There's a clearing with a lake, a few hours away from here. There's also a small house where we can stay for one or two weeks. It's safe, at least for now. After that…we'll have to wander and find something else."

I don't tell them that I don't know where to go after we have to leave, because I don't want them to worry. My plan was to look for something while hunting. It's not as though I expect to find a settlement, or even any other human being out here, but Prim's words got me thinking. And now I have the slight hope that there could be something out here. That there could be a place where we can stay forever, where we'll be safe.

We walk in silence. Well, at least I think so, until I hear the hushed voices coming from behind me. I don't turn around, pretending not to notice, but I listen to their conversation.

"Has she ever told you about this?" Prim. There was a time I thought about taking her there, but that was when she was still younger and I dismissed the thought, she was too small to be able to walk that far.

"No. You?" Peeta. No, I never considered taking him there. It was like my meeting spot with Gale. This clearing belonged to me and my father.

"No. But I haven't been out here with her as often as you." I've never thought about that, but now that she mentions it, I realize it's true. Since Prim wasn't able to hunt and this was just a danger more, I didn't take her very often.

"Really?" His voice sounds surprised. "I thought she must have. Since you know so much about herbs and plants."

I don't see it, since I still don't turn around, but I can imagine her shaking her head. "I know what I know from mother or our book. By the way, the new ones were beautifully drawn. You did it, didn't you?"

"And your sister. Although she refuses to admit it." Because it's not true. He drew them and he knows it.

Prim laughs. "You got her to sketch? I thought she was as hopeless at it as I am with hunting?"

Now it's Peeta's turn to laugh. "That's what she claims, too. But she isn't, not really. She only has to realize that she can do it, if only she believes she can."

I'm tempted to sigh. Of course he would think like that. Only it isn't true.

"You really like her, don't you?" I can hear Prim's smile in her voice. "You wouldn't have gone otherwise."

"I do." He's smiling, too. Although I guess I should know it, I feel the smile spreading across my face. As far as I can remember, he's never told me directly. But then again, I've never told him anything like that either. Not that it's a surprise. I'm not one to talk about feelings.

I don't know if they keep talking, but if they do I can't hear them anymore. I focus on our surroundings, wanting to know where exactly we are and how long it will take us. Since I know the woods like the back of my hand, it doesn't take me long to recognize the part we are in and since the direction we're heading doesn't lead us away from our designation I don't change it.

Our journey proceeds rather eventless, it's like one of my usual days out here, it doesn't feel like I'll spend the rest of my life out here quite yet. Although I know the point will surely come when my subconscious mind realizes that this is final. Because it is.

And I can only hope that everything will go as smooth as today. So why can't I shake the feeling that this is only the lull before the storm?

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was kinda...a thoughie. It's more like a filler, actually, but I hope you like it though. Do you?<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N:** **Thank you DandelionOnFire**** _(because I'm still waiting for the review telling me it's horrible and I don't believe this day won't ever come...that's when you'll get a super upset PM with more caps than...you_ _know;))_**, SparksFly23 **_(It's not a bad thing it seemed longer, you know:))_**, Aloha-Pinkly** _(Oh, there's an alternate CF where they do run...but mine will be VERY different {surprise. I couln't really make it similar, even if I wanted to, since Katniss never was in the Hunger Games in my_ _story:)})_**, Emmy** _(I'm glad you think so:D)_**, **** Danibellelove** _(here's the next:))_**, **** mspacman1, KMloveya** _(haha, Bon appétit! Sorry, I know it isn't funny, it's just I've just had my try-out-learning-French class and...yeah;) I'm crazy at times:P)_**, Cass **_(English may not be my mother tongue, but I can assure you that yes, psychically is a word. It means the same as psychologically {or something along the lines, I'm not that_ _fussy}:))_**, Kari** _(Nope, I'm not going to give you spoilers. Only saying that you might have to be a bit patient:))_**, InLoveWithAFictionalCharacter 7 **_(It is likely, and I think I don't have to answer now;))_**, PeetaLuver1** _(Good:D That it's interesting in a good way, I mean:))_**, **** Mockingjay272** _(That is what it was supposed to do. You know, since I can't put as much fluff as some of you want me to...I thought give them something at least close to fuff:))_**, ZaraB** _(I thought that maybe, since she was more prepared for it __than in the book and had no intention of coming back, her goodbye would be a little more...yeah, like I did it. Sorry, I don't have the words to explain what I think:))_**, **** CharmChaser** _(Sadly:/ Anyway, ending it that way would be boring, wouldn't it?)_**, SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA** _(I know. I just wanted him to say it out loud once:D)_**, lereveetlamour** _(WOW, thanks! You saying that means a lot to me:D)_**, AngelsandTributes123** _(There {sadly} won't be too much fluff in the chapters to come:( I'll put as much as possible though:))_**, FlamingArrows**_ (Not only good things, I can assure you...;))_**, Abby-TheTeeny** _(Was supposed to be sweet:))_**, maryclumsy** _(THANK YOU! And I hope you got sleep now:))_**, purpleVampire22, mrspatrickdempsey**_ (Thank you a lot! That means a lot to me:D)_** and [The reviewer without a name]** _(Hehe, thank you!)_**  
><strong>

**THANKS! FOUR(!) CHAPTERS AND 100(!) REVIEWS! THANKS TO MY 100th REVIEWER kandykanes5150!**

**Disclaimer: The Huner Games are amazing, but I don't own them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

When I look around now, when I see the unmoving water of the lake, the clear blue sky without any cloud, I also see that my concern from last week, when we first arrived here, was unjustified. Nothing startling has happened. Not that I'm complaining. Actually, I'm more than glad that everything has gone smooth so far.

When we arrived here the first thing we did was making sure this is as safe as possible. Part of the house, the half with the fireplace, doesn't have a roof anymore. But there is also a part that does. And that's where we arranged ourselves and our backpacks. They're always packed, just in case we have to move unexpectedly. I've sacrificed some of my snares to knot an improvisational rope to tie our sleeping bags to our backpacks. This way we can just convolve them and bundle them up, just in case. It takes next to no time and effort, and it gives us more room for food.

It was Peeta's idea to place the fishing rods on the bank of the lake, hidden by the trees surrounding the clearing. After all, the water isn't frozen yet and we have to make sure to get as much food as possible before the cold envelopes our small camp and the snow starts covering the ground of the forest. Once a while one of us checks for new hauls.

We've also agreed to do a night-watch schedule. In order to get everyone to have as much sleep as possible, Prim suggested:

"Lets say we always need one to be awake, watching. This one can't be up all night. So I'd say we just split the night up, two people take one half of the night. They can rest the following, because then it's the other two's turn. How does that sound?"

Although I didn't like the fact that that meant a half night less sleep than usually for Prim, who really needs it since she's still growing, I agreed. After all, I couldn't come up with something else, let alone something better.

Even though I took the first watch and was the only one supposed to be awake, we all were. Of course, none of the others moved and showed it. At first. Because, somewhere in the middle of it, I saw a small shadow, unmistakably Prim, rush over to mother's sleeping place and snuggle in with her. And the way the other shadow, mother, made room for her, made it clear that she hadn't been asleep, that Prim hadn't woken her.

After Peeta took over I was the one trying to sleep and failing. I just couldn't turn my mind off. Of what, I don't know. There were many things coming together, I guess. Was it this foreign feeling? When we had been wandering, I had thought about this new feeling, this new conditions, the new life, first having to sink in. My conscious mind hadn't fully realized it back then, and I felt as though it was doing that now. It wasn't sinking into every bone, no, but it was enough to keep me awake until I heard a voice next to me. It was only whispering.

"You need to sleep, remember? That's why I'm here. They're safe, you're safe. There's nothing to worry about."

In the dark of the night I could see his blue eyes, reassuringly twinkling in the moonlight coming through the small window. He nudged me slightly, signalizing for me to close my eyes, and I obeyed. After all, this was my second sleepless night and I was very tired after the long walk today.

I fell asleep to him stroking my hair and awoke a few hours later. It was not enough sleep to be fully rested, of course, but enough to get over the day without problems.

The night after that sleep came to me a few minutes after I had lain down. Nothing special happened.

And that's how I get back to my earlier thoughts. Am I paranoid because I think this isn't a good sign? Or am I just very pessimistic?

Those are thoughts I have while I pull a string back to shoot it through the rabbit, which is strange. Not me shooting a rabbit, of course. But it isn't usual for them to be our at this time of year. Usually they're hidden in their dens by now. This one must be lost. Not that I really care. A death rabbit means food and food means surviving.

I take my pray and, since I don't really see the use and taking it to our clearing, where its skeleton will only draw other animals and I'm not too keen on a visit of a wolf, decide to gut it here.

It is strange how that reminds me of the ugly cat back home, Buttercup, whom we left in twelve. That's not what I connect him with right now, of course. It's that I always gave him some guts, and that I know I won't ever do that again. I can't say I miss this cat. Of course not. I've always hated it. But I know Prim does miss it, and maybe this is just some part of me yearning for home and familiarity. I quickly dismiss that thought though. Mourning after my lost home won't do anything good. This, the wild is my home now.

When I lift my head again, I notice the sky is already changing its color, there's already that orange-pink shade at the horizon, signalizing the close sunset and with that the end of the day.

Since I was able to see the lake from my current location, I know I don't have to hurry to get to the clearing in time. So, while heading back, I observe my surroundings, mostly watching out for maybe a second animal or another clearing, although I don't have luck in finding either. Well, no surprise there. A clearing is a rare thing, and maybe, really thinking about it, it's better this way. I mean, sleeping in a tree sure isn't as comfortable as sleeping in our little house, but our cover is a lot better. And up there we don't have to worry about wolves or wild dogs. After all, they can't climb.

I don't even notice the sun fully setting and the dark consuming every last drop of the day until I can't see my hand in front of my face and Prim starts yawning after we've eaten the rabbit. We have nothing here to cure it and when I still have fresh meat I don't want to use our supplies. Especially with the winter arriving.

"Time to go to bed." My mother is always the one to say those lines, which is actually a sign of her taking her duties as a mother up again for me. Although that still doesn't mean I forgive her, I'm glad to have something to cling to, a new habit, something that becomes a familarity, however small it may be.

Neither Prim nor Peeta object, since, although these days go smoother than I thought, it is still different and more exhausting to live here than in District twleve. It may be the new, better air, it may be the change in general, I don't really care. It's my watch, so I climb into my sleeping back, placed right under the window so I can see possible dangers without being seen myself. It doesn't take them long to fall asleep and I'm close to sleep, too. I know I shouldn't sleep, but there is, as always, nothing out there to worry about. There's not even something to look at. It's new moon and although there are a few stars up in the sky, I can't make out the shades of the trees. One might think it's rather pointless, sitting here today, but a human attacker would make noise and so would any animal trying to get through the closed door.

And since I have to count on my sense of hearing, it's no surprise I'm startled by the sound of something shifting. When I turn around to make out the source of the sound my eyes are met by a pair of blue ones. I sigh.

"Why aren't you sleeping? You should be. Your watch is later this night." He props himself up on his elbows before replying.

"I know. Only…I wanted to talk to you. And…I didn't want to in front of Prim."

I give him a questioning look. What could he possibly want that he didn't want to say it in front of my sister?

"What's it about?" Right after I ask this, a guess pops up in my head. What if…what if he wants to go back? What if he regrets his decision? Although I know this was predictable the thought of it hits me hard. I don't want him to hate me.

"It's about this." He gestures at our surroundings and at the outside. So I was right. I mentally prepare myself for hearing the dreaded words, although I'm not sure how he'll put them yet, I'm sure he'll find the right way, a way that rules any possible misunderstandings out. And maybe that's only going to make everything worse.

"It's strange, you know. I thought this would be…I don't know how to say it. Harder? I mean, it's only the first week and maybe it's because of that, but…it's like there's something seething, it's like...like a volcano about to erupt. I don't know, I just…"

This takes me by surprise, because that are actually exactly my worries. I'm also relieved, because this doesn't sound as if he wants to go home again, but then again, there's also something…something that makes me worry more now.

"I do. Know what you mean. I…I'm feeling the same thing." And when I say it loud, I realize what exactly it is that makes me worry. This reminds me of animals, how they would sense danger, like a forest fire, and run away. And practically at the same time, too. It's like our current situation.

The only difference is that animals usually know what they're running from. We don't. But it's clearly in the air, like smoke, only it's like there's mist clouding our view. And that's what made me feel that new kind of…terror? It feels like a strong word, but it also feels fitting at the moment. What is awaiting us? What is there to make us feel like this? This uncertainty is worse than knowing a bad thing about to come. I thought it was just paranoia on my part before, but if he's sensing it, too…there must be something about it.

"You do?" His voice is unbelieving, but that must be the surprise. I nod for confirmation.

"Yeah. Only…I don't know why." His expression changes. He now seems to be worried now. His face is a bit harder.

"I thought it was because of those things my father said. I thought I was just being pessimistic." His father? What does he have to do with this?

"What did he say?" I'm ignoring his comment about pessimistic. This can't be just pessimism.

Peeta sighs sadly. Why, I don't know, but maybe it has to do something with his answer. "Nothing special, really. He just…it was when I told him I was going to run away."

So that's why. His sadness, I mean. It must have been the last time he saw him.

"He told me to be careful. He told me to…to be the one he knew, so that he could think of me without thinking of a person that doesn't exist." He smiles as he remembers this. Inwardly, I smile too. Peeta's father may not be a great speaker, but I know where his son has his words from. Only Peeta seems to have something…something else, too. Something that makes him different.

"He also told me to stay aware of the Capitol's abilities, told me to remember what they are. He told me to remember what I think about them." He makes a brief pause before adding: "I don't know how he knows, but for some reason I know he does. I also don't know why he wants me to remember those things about the Capitol.

Maybe that's what's making me curious. I have no idea what he's referring to. I mean, if we're lucky, the Capitol will never cross our paths again. And exactly that's what makes me think they will, if that makes any sense."

Somehow, I see how this comprehends. Peeta's way of thinking can be difficult and strange to me, but this is…I don't know. Logical doesn't seem like the right word, because it isn't logical. Not really. Maybe it's that his mistrust in the Capitol…it's natural.

And then something else hits me. While I am here with my family, as content as possible, he's left everyone behind, his father, his brother, his friends and to some point, he must even miss his mother. I instantly feel guilty. How very selfish of me, again, not to think of this. I mean, I did when I told him to stay, but I didn't since we arrived here. Now it could be an excuse that my mind was consumed by other, more important things, but I still feel like I should have thought about his losses at least for a minute.

"I'm sorry!" I blurt out. He furrows his brow. He's confused, he wants to know what I'm apologizing for. Of course, after all he can't read my thoughts. Even if there are times I'm not too convinced of that.

"About…" For some reason it feels stupid to talk about this like that. I don't know where to start. "I mean…all the trouble I've caused you and…you having to leave them behind."

He gives me a smile, one I assume is meant to be reassuring, but he can't hide the slight trace of sadness in his eyes. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize for that. It was my decision. I…I won't deny I miss him, of course I do, but I'm certain I've done the right thing."

Although he says those words with confidence, I can't help but feel he's saying them for my sake, to make me feel better. That, of course, does exactly the opposite of what it's supposed to.

"Still…it wasn't right." I tell him. He looks as if he's about to contradict, but before he can even attempt doing that, I continue talking. "No, I mean it. You…you've given everything up. And…I don't feel like I'm really paying you back. Well, actually I feel as if I'm not paying you back at all."

He sighs, a tired sigh, as though he was relieving a conversation he has already had.

"Is that about owing me again?"

I hadn't thought like this before, but I realize he's right. It seems I'm always owing him. No matter how hard I try to pay him back, I always end up owing him more. I mean, didn't all of this start with me saying thank you? Didn't I take him out into the woods because it was the only way to shrink my debt?

And now we're here, me having almost forgotten about this and realizing there's something else I owe him. Something new.

"Yeah." It's barely above a whisper, although I don't know why. But then again, maybe it's because I got to know him, my other goal how I remember now, and I'm expecting his reaction to be similar to the one in the bakery.

He sighs again, defeated this time. "You don't owe me. It's like the thing with the bread. It was _me_ who decided to do it, it was _me_ who did do it, and thus I don't know why _you_ feel like you're owing me."

That's the reason why I hate arguing with him. His arguments always catch me off guard. If only it was simple as that. I'm just about to retort something when suddenly, he looks alarmed.

"Did you hear that?" His voice is only a slight whisper but my well trained ears manage to catch it. And that's why I don't understand how I could have missed the only sound besides the breath of the people in this house; a purring, not like the one of a cat, but one of an engine.

Now I understand his worry. This isn't a natural sound, there's no way it's made by the trees or the lake. I know there's only one way to find out, but I have to admit I'm scared. I don't want to look out of the window, in case they can actually see me, despite our tests.

But I also know I have to. I can't not, because that would mean I've failed. I'm supposed to watch, so I will. I turn me head, so my dark hair, which I'm thankful for now, hides a big amount of my face and squint my eyes to make out what's going on. And I find, I was right. Making this noise isn't a tree or the lake or an animal.

Making this noise is a hovercraft.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah well, that's mean, I know. Only...if you really want to figure it out...I've gotten the idea for this ending while watching an Hitchcock movie. Well...what does he like doing before his finale, somewhere in the middle of the story? Answer this question, and you'll know...:) <strong>

**Haha, now I confused you, right? I'm evil...:) Give me a review though;)?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANK YOU DandelionOnFire** _(Thank you:D A lot:__) And yeah, you're right. But I meant it more generally...:))_,** InLoveWithPeeta** _(What did we say about spoilers?;))_,** SparksFly23** _(Nope, __she won't:))_ ,** CharmChaser** _(__Haha, you really want your babies. Ok, let's make an agreement. You give me the plot for an one-shot and I'll write it for you, k?:)) _,** Emmy** _(Do you hate me __now? You know, for not really making them be safe?:))_,** Kari** _(Part of the rebellion...I guess t__he summary pretty much says that, doesn't it? Other than that, no spoilers:))_,** Rosilyn Juliet, Belle** _(Oh, I know, my last update took SO long! This one was faster:D)_,** PeetaLuver1** _(Haha, I know;))_,** ShineTheTribute** _(Thanks:D Here's more:))_,** maryclumsy** _(Ok_ _xD So here's the other half:D)_,** T.A. Jenks** _(In this one is a minor little __very small bit fluff:) VERY little though:()_ ,**InLoveWithAFictionalCharacter 7**,** SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA** _(Fast enough?__:))_,** Abby-TheTeeny** _(Haha, don__'t hate me for the ending of this chapter...;))_,** lereveetlamour** _(Ummm...what's your definition of main character? Anyway, I'm going to kill _someone_, although not in _this _chapter...__)_ ,** kandykanes5150** _(You don't care about her mom? Well...inter_e_sting...;))_,** FlamingArrows** _(Thanks:D And I know I'm evil...:))_,** ZaraB** _(I hope I managed to update on your birthday, but with the time shift...remember I __REALLY tried! So either way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!:DD)_,** PurpleVampire22** _(That's true...;))_,** mspacman1, Aloha-Pinkly** _(You should! His movies are amazing:DD But it's not really important:) THANK YOU!)_,** Mockingjay272** _(Haha, I know, that was mean {that with the BAM moment__}:D But I like doing that SO much:D)_,** Kiss Peeta** _(Fast enough?:))_** and mrspatrickdempsey** _(Yeah, that's a good thing to hope...:))_

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

And, to my shock, not just a flying hovercraft. No, it's worse. It's a landing hovercraft. And it's landing right next to the window I'm looking trough.

For a moment I'm frozen. The world seems to stop moving. My eyes are glued to the close danger in the form of a Capitol-made hovercraft. Do they know we're here? Is there a possibility they found us with some kind of heat-detecting camera and are now in the progress of looking what exactly we are? But then I' snapped out of those thoughts by the feeling of my body making contact with the floor as I'm pulled down. I can only be thankful that any noise it would probably make is drowned by the loud purring outside.

The first thing that comes to my mind, my consciousness, are Prim and mother. I look over to where they are laying and, to my surprise, both of them are still asleep. I frantically search my mind for something we can do now. My first thought is to wake them and run, now and fast, before whoever is in this hovercraft finds us, but then I realize we won't succeed. Fleeing isn't an option, not with them practically right in front of our door. They would see us, with or without cameras, and they would kill us.

Suddenly I feel someone grabbing me and that someone is dragging me away from the window. I immediately panic and am just about to shout, to scream, to kick, to do anything, really, to escape my near death, when my brain starts functioning again and tells me there's no way those people, whoever they are, in the hovercraft could be here pulling at me.

So, knowing whatever is happening isn't against me and because of that somewhat calmer, I find the courage to look up. And I see blue eyes, full of horror and urgency, demanding I help him, demanding I finally move.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. The first shock, the one that made me freeze and block out and uncooperative, is over now. But a worse feeling, a worse knowledge is dawning on me and quickly completely replacing the shock, taking over.

Realization.

Only one week out here and my worst fear has come true. They're going to find us. If they haven't already. They'll know we broke the law and they'll kill us without hesitating. Only because I wanted to escape death so badly. I decide, right here right now, that I'll let Prim and mother sleep. We don't have a chance to escape anymore, and if they're sleeping they won't feel any pain when a bullet pierces their skull. They won't feel the terror the last seconds of ones life bring. They won't feel this rush of adrenaline, this cooling of ones body, their muscles tensing, sweat forming on their forehead, their breath hitching and become erratic and the clenching of their hands.

That's what I'm feeling. I'm desperately aching for my bow and my arrows, so that we at least could put up a fight. But we can't. My weapons are somewhere hidded in the woods. We are lost. We are truly and utterly at the mercy of whatever person is going to come out of that hovercraft.

I find myself clinging to Peeta's hand now, trying to hold on, trying to make the terror go away.

Only do I see the exact same expression printed on his face, which I'm used to seeing calm and reassuring. And it scares me. This really must be the end if even Peeta has given up on hope.

"No!" he hisses. I'm snapped out of my thoughts. It's as if he's replying to my thoughts. As if he's denying his lack of hope.

And then he locks our eyes. "Katniss, wake them. I'm going to distract them, you're going to run. You can escape if you're fast enough."

It takes me a few seconds to catch the meaning of his words, and of his actions, because in those few seconds the news took to sink in, he's managed to rise and start walking.

"NO!" I all but shout and grab his wrist. "No. I won't…no! You will not die for us. I…I won't allow it!"

His face shows the pain he's trying to hide. The pain of knowing he's going to die. At least that's what he wants. It also shows his inner conflict, but he clearly tends to the one decision, and I have a dropping feeling in my stomach, telling me it's the decision I don't want. I just know it.

Before he can protest, though, I'm talking again. Because he has given me a new idea. "I'll go. They're my family and I'm going to save them. I'm going to make sure they survive. That's the way it has always been. That's the way it's supposed to be. It's only right."

I don't know if I would have added more, but either way I can't. He wouldn't have heard it. Because right in this moment we hear the thud signalizing the landing of the hovercraft.

I take this opportunity to rise from my spot against the wall. But I can't move any further. Because there's suddenly a weigh, much heavier than my own, pressing me against it, an iron grip on my wrist.

"Forget it! I won't let you go." His eyes bore into mine, his gaze filled with determination. They're hard and there's something about him that tells me he won't allow a no as an answer. I've never seen him like this. Not once in the one and a half year I really knew him, and not before, when we were only in the same class. Never have I seen this mask of stale and stone.

But I won't give up. It may be pointless, it may be in vain, but I start struggling against him. "Let. Me. Go."

"Over my dead body." His voice is more like a snarl now. I feel anger rising inside me. Does he really think he's doing the right thing? Does he really think keeping me here, preventing me from saving them is what he should be doing?

"That's what it'll come down to if you don't move." I snap at him. It makes my heart sting, saying this, but it's true. He has to realize this!

"Right. That's what the outcome will be either way. Only, if you let me go you'll be able to save those two." He gestures at Prim and mother. "If you don't we're all going to die. What do you think is the better out of the two?"

For a moment I'm left staring at him. He's playing foul and he knows it. It doesn't stop him from doing so. And it fuels my anger. "You're trying to blackmail me." I hiss.

He gives me a humorless smile. "Would you agree otherwise? Please Katniss, there is no other way!"

I glare at him. He's right, of course. Isn't he always? It is acting now or never. But how can I agree knowing it would mean his death? His certain death? How can I agree knowing I could have gone as well? His death would be my fault.

"I won't let you die on me. Peeta, do _you_ want all of us to die?" Two can play this game. He can't move without letting me go.

His eyes are slits as he's thinking about it. We're in a quagmire. And there's no way we're going to make it out of it.

Suddenly my wrists aren't in his grip anymore, but my waist is. He's pressing my body to his. "I can't lose you." So the realization has come to him. Finally. He isn't fighting that fact anymore.

In this exact moment, something dawns on me. Something has changed. It's as though this something is missing. And not the good kind of missing. It's making my stomach drop in a nervous, terrified way.

It takes a few seconds until it hits me. But then it does, and with full force nonetheless; it's silent again. Too silent. The purring has stopped.

I look up at the boy holding me in his arms. He is concentrated, very concentrated. On what, I don't know. But his eyebrows are furled and his eyes hold that intense gaze he always has when he's thinking. But I also notice something else. The calmness he always had has returned. Even if only to some level, it has. He's concentrated, yes, I still see the fear in his eyes, but somehow there's no denying he isn't panicking anymore.

And that's when something else catches my attention. Footsteps. And voices. Coming from outside. From the direction where the hovercraft has landed.

"The damage doesn't look all that bad. In fact, it's barely more than a scratch. You needed to make an emergency landing because of _that_?"

The voice of the man is slightly unnerved, but honestly, I don't care about that. It was an emergency landing. They haven't seen us. There's still a chance for us to survive.

"It may not look as bad, but something must have shaken the wires. I have to fix it. I don't want to risk a short circuit five hundred feet above the ground. Do you?"

It's the reply of another voice, male as well, and it's clear that he's being sarcastic. "Other than that, haven't you noticed how loud we are? We won't be able to catch him, and our odds to manage that were slim even without this overly loud engine, but without him hearing us we would at least stand a chance."

Him? Who is that person they're after? The first boy that comes to my mind is Peeta, of course, but I stop myself from overacting by telling myself it's impossible they're looking for him. How would they know about him? Why would they want to find him? He's just a baker's son, not important to the Capitol. And they were talking about one person, but if they were searching him, wouldn't they be searching all of us?

So the question is whom they're after. And I can't answer this question. But there's something else. It's dawning on me that this also means we're not the only ones out here. There's someone else. And this someone is being chased.

I should probably be worried about this person, feel sorry for him. But I can't. I feel relief. It's not us. We're not in danger. That thought, that hope, lasts only until the reminder, in the form of the voice of the first man, that we're far from save comes though.

"He's just a boy. I don't know why he's so important anyway. Never got what all that palaver was about. He's got some plans, yeah. What's so bad about it?"

Plans? Now I'm even more confused than before. What would someone trying to escape the district be doing with any plans? Any vulnerable plans? I mean, that only makes the chance of the Capitol trying to catch you bigger, doesn't it?

The other man sighs. "Do you have any idea what would happen if those plans, those information fell into the wrong hands?" They really seem to be vulnerable, if he's so concerned about them.

It's strange how I seem to have let my mind completely focus on their conversation, how I seem to have disregarded my fear and how the terror I felt minutes ago faded. My muscles are still tensed, still waiting for the attack, but at the moment it doesn't look like it. Maybe I'm lulled into a false sense of security. More like, allowed myself to be lulled into it.

But thinking about this makes me cautious again. Things could always change in the matter of a second.

"It's only a bit about media. It can't be that im…" But he doesn't get to continue, because he's interrupted.

"Not important? You really have no clue, have you? If they get information about our network to someone who can evaluate it they'll have power over our entire medial system. Do you have any idea how many new abilities they'd have to bring about damage? Of seismic proportions?"

I'm stunned, to say the least. There are one million questions roaming through my head and I have to concentrate hard so I don't blurt them out.

Who are 'they'? There can't be that many people in the wild! I mean, I was even surprised about one! And even if, why would they be interested in getting information about the Capitol? What would they be able to do with it? Who would be able to 'evaluate' it and even if there was someone, what use would it be? And, most importantly, where? Where are those people, if they exist?

Peeta gives me a look asking the same questions. So my mind isn't the only one being consumed by them, by the talk we're overhearing.

"It's not as useful as physical strength." The voice of the first man, I decide to call him just number one, sounds indifferent.

To some point I understand him. Of course, being able to fight with a weapon is a big advantage. But it's clear, even to me, who understands nothing about technology, that every power is a power, and medical power is one they can use on many people.

Number two snorts. "You have too much faith in your brawns. There were stronger men than you losing against brains."

"Then why am I even on this mission? We both know you're the brains." Number one is clearly mocking him.

Actually, I can understand him. I mean, brains is good and fine, but it doesn't do you any favor when you're against someone who is two feet taller than you.

I mean, just look at the Hunger Games. A tribute from a non-career district winning is clearly the exception, and only possible with a good strategy. Now, it may be the fact that some people have neither brawns nor brains, but there are also tributes that don't stand a chance because of their built, no matter how smart they may be.

Number two sighs. "Because I can't shoot and you know it. Apparently they thought we'd be a good match."

"I seriously have to wonder about their talent when it comes to judging. But either way, you see you need me. So stop treating me like a little child and fix that thing so we can get over with this."

Shoot. So that's what they want to do. It shouldn't surprise me, and it doesn't, not really, but how calm he can be talking about killing someone…are they really that heartless?

But then I remind myself that yes, they are. Those are the people letting children die for their amusement. And to torture the family members of their tributes with fear and into hopelessness and defenseless passivity. Of course they don't care about one boy they have to shoot in order to safe the Capitol's secrets.

And right in this moment there's a sound of shifting. Peeta turns around in an instant, giving me a bit space to move. And of course, I do. What has made this sound?

I let out a breath when I realize it's Prim, propped up on her elbows now, cautiously eyeing us. But I stop breathing again and my heart drops into my guts, when she opens her mouth to start speaking. She'll reveal the fact that we're here, listening. They'll kill us.

But then, a complete miracle, she closes it again. For a moment I'm confused. Why would she do that? I mean, we are acting strange and I know if I was in her situation, nothing would prevent me from asking.

But when I look over at Peeta I see what prevented her. He has a finger placed over his lips, the relief visible on his face.

Only then Prim seems to realize what is wrong. It's not as bright in here as it should be. The hovercraft is shielding us from the sunlight. We can see, sure, but that's it.

She gives us a questioning look, and I think I even see a bit of fear in her gaze. She knows that this isn't natural. I feel my face soften and, with the most quiet steps I've ever taken, tip-toe over to her to kneel down beside her. I can't tell her, not yet anyway, since there's still the chance of them hearing us, but I can wrap my arms around her signalizing her she's safe. At least I can give her the illusion.

"…See? There's nothing! I don't know what you think you've heard, but obviously there is nothing! Can I go back to work now?" My heart speeds up. I hadn't noticed, but they must have heard her. Or one of them has.

I swallow when I realize what that means. They will let this pass once. And only because we seem to have more luck than judgment and because they're both slightly unnerved. However, I also know there's a huge possibility they won't let it go twice. The next sound we'll make will be the death of us. And mother is still sleeping. It's only a matter of time until she wakes. And if we don't notice it in time, we're doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I didn't realize that this is kind of a cliffhanger again until I re-read it...but it's not as bad as some others, is it?:)<strong>

**Now...  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THANK YOU DandelionOnFire** _(Haha, guess what, you tell me what you want one month before your birthday and I'll write something for you:D)_**, Kari** _(Hehe, are you mad at me for still not telling you?:))_**, Reven Eid** _(Yeah, you kin__d of put it in a nutshell:D)_**, ****SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA** _(Someone had to stay asleep and since I didn't really know what to do with her_ _mother...:D)_**, InLoveWithPeeta** _(haha, sweet:DD)_**,InLoveWithAFictionalCharacter 7 ** _(I know:) I said it wasn't as bad:))_**, lolyy **_(Yup, but it's supposed to be that way:D)_**, ZaraB** _(Sorry:( And THANK YOU:DD)_**, Alice**, **maryclumsy,** **Abby-TheTeeny** _(Hehe, THANK YOU!:D)_**, ****khadija** _(Yeah, that's not nice, but at least it wasn't the worst cliffy I had:D)_**, ****mspacman1** _(You'll see:D)_**, FlamingArrows** _(THANK YOU! You made me very happy:D)_**, SparksFly23** _(I know:) But I like them_ _stubborn:D),_** Aloha-Pinkly, Mockingjay272** _(You know, you were the only one getting at least close to the right guess:D)_,** CharmChaser, mrspatrickdempsey** _(hehe, SO many questions;))_**, bookwriter-lover1212** _(__Thank_s _a LOT! You made me very happy:))_** and ****Emmy** _(THANK YOU! I always look forward to reading your reviews:D)_

**Disclaimer: This is so boring. I. Do. Not. Own. The. Hunger. Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

It's as though there is a time bomb, ticking in the background, waiting to go off. We're sitting here, still not saying anything, anxiously waiting. My eyes are wide open, although I feel the want to close them. After all, I haven't slept for twenty four hours. But I can't afford to sleep now .Because that could very well mean our death.

I look over at Peeta, who I find is also fighting sleep and watching my mother. He must have come to the same realization as me, and his eyes are slightly unfocused as he struggles to stay awake.

Prim's head is in my lap and her eyes are closed. I hope she's asleep again, although I have a feeling she's only pretending for my sake. This, of course, feels very wrong to me. It's supposed to be me protecting her, not the other way around.

My breathing is as quiet as I can keep it, and still I feel as if they should be hearing it over the loud noise of number two, apparently the brains in their team, and with that the one who must be fixing whatever is broken, repairing the hovercraft.

I don't know what number one is doing, but I have a bad feeling about him. Since I can't hear him I figured he could be anywhere. And I can't prevent myself from thinking he's going to barge in any moment, with a gun pointed at us, ready to kill.

But he doesn't, and there's no way to describe how relieved I am when I hear the sounds of number two machining the issues that prevent them from flying away dying down.

"Finally. You done now?" There is number one again, and his voice isn't too far away from the hovercraft, so he's probably only been pacing around. He doesn't seem to want to waste too much time either, because it's clear that he's urging number two on. Though, I know the only way I will be pacified is them being out of earshot. And sight.

"I am." I can hear the disdain in his voice. To be honest, I understand him. Working with someone like his partner must be frustrating.

"Great. I was starting to believe…What was that?"

Had I been able to speak without betraying my being here, I would have asked the same question. My head, which has been directed at the window again, how I notice now, turns around. Prim's eyes snap open, confirming my earlier guess. I can't see Peeta, but I imagine his reaction being similar to mine.

What shouldn't have happened did happen. We got distracted. My mother woke up. And she woke up screaming.

This time there's no mistaking this sound for the sounds of the forest. This time there is no holding ones breath hoping they think it was their imagination playing tricks on them. One is too smart for that, the other one too brutal.

I frantically search for something helping us to hide, to escape, to somehow survive this. My heart is beating faster and faster, it's rate speeding up, and my breathing is erratic. When I'm about to give up, to just collapse and wait for death, my eyes fall onto something. There is a chance for us to survive.

I grab Prim's hand as I hear the footsteps quickly approaching. Our only escape is the window where the hovercraft would shield us from their view outside and the house would do the same from their view inside. There's a slight space in between it and the wall and it's my only hope. Of course, if they see it too, we'll be doomed.

I usher my sister through it first. She gives me a praying look, wanting me to follow, but she should know me. I'm going to go last.

Or I am going to die.

That is what I want at least, until I feel myself being lifted off the ground and more or less thrown outside. The first shock quickly vanishes and is replaced by anger, directed at the person hindering me from fulfilling my task, by not only shoving me out of the room but also blocking the only way back in with his back.

Of course. That's just like me. I underestimated him. By forgetting about his biggest advantage, his built and his strength, I underestimated him. And if he didn't let me go distract them, he surely wouldn't let me stay behind.

Prim is clinging to me, begging me not to try and fight, begging me to stay with her.

And, because there really is no other option, I obey, even if I'm more than upset by that choice. Almost furious. But he footsteps are close now, it's only a matter of seconds until they come bursting through the door, and arguing would only waste time and, in this case, possibly lives.

My mother must have reached the window, too, by now, because Peeta is allowing a small space, enough for her to slip through. I can see her blond hair, the side of her face even, but she doesn't take the opportunity. Instead she bends forward to whisper something in Peeta's ear. I can't hear her, although I'm barely a foot a way from her, but from the tensing of his muscles and slight shake of his head I can tell he's disapproving.

"Please." It's all my mother says, and after a second of hesitation, he finally does what I assume she must have told him to. He turns around, a painful expression on his face, and climbs through the window.

Just in time, because the very second his head vanishes below the window I hear the door open with a bang and one of the two men shouting: "Who's in here?"

Prim is in my arms, shaking. And it's not until her arms come around me that I realize I'm shaking, too. It's only a matter of seconds until they'll find her. My mother, the woman I never forgave for abandoning us, the woman my father loved, she's going to join her husband. It's unpreventable.

Yet there is still that tiny spark of hope inside me, telling me that maybe she has a chance, telling me lies over lies I don't believe, because I can't.

The sound of a body making contact with the wall of the house brings me back to my senses.

"What do you think you're doing here?" His voice is harsh, disdain and hate creating its tone, and it goes along with a the sharp sound of flesh on flesh, his hand making contact with her skin.

I flinch at it, and so do the two people hidden with me. This shouldn't be my mother. She may have abandoned us, but she doesn't deserve this the slightest bit. This should be me instead of her, I should feel the pain I'm feeling inside now physically.

When my mother doesn't answer, the sound of him hitting her reappears. "Are there others? Are you alone?"

She's coughing now, and I don't want to know why. I have a feeling though, a feeling it's not only her swallowing up something. "A…alone," she stutters before coughing again.

"Why are you here? To spy on us?" When there was only silence again, he started shouting.

"DAMN IT! Answer my questions, or I'll shoot you. Right now." He would do that either way. Shoot her. Kill her. She doesn't know anything, but she's broken the law and they surly think she knows about their mission. She won't stay alive.

So there was no answer. Instead I had to screw up my eyes and cover my ears with my hands, because one moment it felt as though the world had stopped, in the next there was a bang signalizing the gun piercing my mothers brain once and for all.

For a second I can't breath. It is comparable to the day a few years ago I fell off a tree. And screaming is all I want to do now. Screaming for my mother to come back, cry, let my anger out, my fury and my hate for the man who killed her. I want to jump back in, to crawl his eyes out, to wrap my hands around his neck, to hit him, pay back for what he did to my mother and with that, to me.

Tears are in the corner of my eyes, and they're streaming down my face. I make no effort to wipe them away. I don't think I could move my hands either way. They're clinging to my sister, now the last member of my family. She's weeping, silent tears coming from her, too.

I feel more hate for the Capitol than ever before. They killed her. They took away our parents, mine and the ones of this innocent, kind, sweet girl. They took everything from her. Her home, too.

So her face is hidden in my shirt, and I feel it getting wetter and wetter, but there's nothing I can do about it. Never in my life have I felt so helpless.

Only the noise of the starting hovercraft brings me back to my senses. At least halfway. We have to move, we have to go back in, otherwise our fate will be the same as mother's. And I can't let her dead be in vain.

Peeta helps me to drag Prim, who's still shivering, whose tears haven't stopped falling, back in. When we are, I collapse against the wall as a new wave of tears hits me, because I know see that they haven't taken her with them. She's lying there, a pool of blood coming from the wound on her head.

I realize I really never forgave her, not until now. I never told her I loved her. I never told her…all the things I should have. We never had a real mother-daughter relationship, at least not after father's dead, but maybe, someday, it could have been better again. We weren't as distant in the last week. We weren't really close either, but…I feel as if this was the last step. And I feel as if she didn't need to die for me to forgive her. I would have, eventually. And I could have told her.

"What did she tell you?", I want to know what her last real words were. I want to know what she told Peeta to make him let her sacrifice her life.

He looks at me, the pain clearly visible in his eyes. "She told me she wanted, for once, do something right. Only once in her life. She wanted to save you. She told me it would be a relief for her, a salvation. She would be reunited with the only other right choice she ever made. Your father." His voice is softer now, telling me this. "She said it was better this way. She said she wanted you to be happy and…she told me to take care of her daughters. And then she said 'let me die'."

He gives me a long far away look, signalizing he isn't done talking yet, but he's trying to find the next words, the right ones.

"I didn't want to. I wanted her to live. I know the both of you would be destroyed. Broken. And Katniss…she asked me to. 'Please'. And I…I promised. I promised to do what she wanted me to. She's in a better place now. And she's happy."

Those words are spoken with grief and his voice is breaking at the end, but he gets all of them out.

He is right, he really is. Her life was ruled by the Capitol. They killed her husband and with that her will to live, a part of her, and they killed her in the end, too.

I feel a strange mixture of hate and pride. I'm proud I'm out here, not under the Capitol's rule; I'm disobeying their orders, I'm myself and I'm not…not theirs. I don't share my mother's fate.

There's also hate for them. That they found us, here, that they murdered her in this place that was supposed to be a refuge, a place of piece, somewhere safe, where they could never reach us. They destroyed it, they sullied this place with their aspiration for power, because no one should ever dare doubting the Capitol, no one should ever dare not playing by their rules. And whoever does is going to be punished.

We have to leave this place, and soon. It isn't safe, it never was, and all the happy memories with my father I have of it are now clouded by this image, my mother lying there, dead, murdered.

"I don't want this Capitol man to be the last person ever having laid hand on her. It isn't right." Usually, words fail me. But not now. Not today, not in this moment. Maybe it's the grief. Maybe it's the fact that this is the truth.

Prim, who hasn't done anything but laying there until now, gives a slight nod. "I'll clean her wounds." She sniffles, but I understand her. She rises from her spot on the wall an takes a bucket that was placed next to the fireplace.

"They've taken everything with them." Peeta is right, they have. Except for a water bottle and our smallest backpack; they must have overlooked them. He proceeds picking mother's body up and laying it down on a different place, not sprawled against the wall, so it has more dignity.

"I could have sworn brains had seen me while they were discussing it, but he didn't say anything." He sees my confusion, so he adds: "One told the other he was the one with the 'brains', so I decided to give him that name. The other one is 'brawns'."

I realize what he's doing. He's trying to distract me. He somehow seems to know I can't take words of comfort right now. He hasn't offered any. Distraction me seems to be a better way in his opinion, and I guess he's right. Comfort would mean a constant reminder of it.

"It'll be a lot harder now, without our supplies. Do you think we can do it?" He seems to be pondering it, but in the end his answer is:

"Do we have a choice?"

He's right. We don't. We have to survive, and I'm determined to, now more than ever. Make sure my mother didn't sacrifice her life for nothing.

Just then Prim comes back through the door, her face wet, as she obviously washed the tears off with the water from the lake. She doesn't say a word while she kneels down next to mother's body and begins cleaning her wounds. Prim is doing her job. It's like in the kitchen back in twelve with the patients on the table. She's seen so many dead people, cleaned up so many of them, she's kind of an expert at doing so. Her eyes are focused, and despite her professionalism I can see her trying to suppress the tears threatening to spill over again.

For some reason, I don't want her to. She should let her feelings out, she shouldn't be like me. I realize that's what is happening, she isn't doing that for her sake, she's doing it for mine. The little girl I knew is gone for now and a young woman has taken her place, a young woman trying not to cause me more pain.

I decide to put aside my reluctance to be near an open wound and go over to her, trying not to look at them though, and start helping Prim.

When mother's body is clean and there are only scars left, I find there is something missing. We will bury her, of . That's the reason why Peeta is out there at the very moment, scooping out a grave with some limb shaped like a spade he found.

I push the thought away, though. I can't give her anything anymore, whatever is missing won't be found and we may as well get over with it so we can move.

As much as I loved this place before, now I don't want to see it anymore. The Capitol's dark shadow hangs above it.

The funeral doesn't take long. I know there is something about waiting three days, but we can't afford to do that. She won't care anymore, she can't. After all, we don't have a coffin either.

Peeta is the first to say a few lines, which he ends with 'I promise'. Prim is only able to get out the words 'I love you' before the tears and the hiccups we both let out when we're crying stop her. I only tell her I hope she is in a better place now and that I forgive her. Then the tears, and I make a vow they will be the last ones for her, mine and Prim's, seal her grave together with a lot of earth.

After that, the three of us rise. "We're going to leave now, aren't we?" It's Prim's question, but I'm sure she knows the answer.

"Yes. We are." Prim gives a nod.

"Where?" This question has been plaguing me over the last hours, too. I don't know any other place to go, not really. The only thing I know is that I don't want to head into the direction the hovercraft disappeared to, so I asked Peeta, who thankfully knew which direction they chose.

And now I point to the left. "We'll sleep in the trees. I can't tell you more about our future."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. She's dead.<strong> **I hope you like this chapter though:) And I promise more fluff than in the previous chapters ****for the next one. Not too much, but more:)**

**I've never written someone dying before, so would you mind telling me if it was OK? Thanks:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THANK YOU ahockey97 **_(Thank you:D I'm very relieved and happy about_ _that:DD)_**, SparksFly23**_(Thank you:D I'm glad you think_ _so:D)_**, FlamingArrows** _(Yeah, I know, but she died, so if you didn't feel sad that would mean I've screwed up, right?:))_**, PeetaLuver1, Aloha-Pinkly**_ (Thanks:D And I KNOW! NO CLIFFY! LOL:DD)_**, teampeeta4ever**_(Yeah, kind of:) I mean, I always thought she'd die in the books. Why, I don't know, but I thought so. But she didn't,_ so_...:))_**, TheSkyDriverz** _(Capitol...practically:))_**, Abby-TheTeeny **_(Oh god sorry! I always feel bad when I read I've made people cry!_ _I think I should take it as a compliment but...Sorry:))_**, SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA** _(Haha, no problem, I understand what you mean xD_ _Thanks:D_)**, InLoveWithAFictionalCharacter 7, maryclumsy **_(Thank you:D I'm glad you think_ _so:))_**, DandelionOnFire** _(You reviewed so...no problem:D 'Wow' *is* a proper word xD Oh, and you'll get some of your questions answered in this_ _chapter:))_**, SamiCatalfumo** _(Thank you a LOT! And I think I understand what you mean xD)_**, Kiss Peeta** _(Very_ _true:))_**, Kari** _(I kinda didn't know what to do with her so...now she's_ _gone_)**, **** Mockingjay272** _(Damn it. Why didn't I think of this three finger thingy? I always forget this small_ details...:))**, Reven Eid **_(Oh yes...)_**, InLoveWithPeeta** _(Thank you:) I'm glad you think_ _so:))_**, bookwriter-lover1212** _(Yeah, you're right. It was kinda sweet, although that isn't cogently the word I'd have_ _used:))_**, ZaraB** _(Yeah, it is kinda hard to_ _believe:))_**, ****kandykanes5150** _(I don't think they'd have a reason to torture her. She isn't important or anything. They might as well get over with it. Sorry, that sounds so cold-hearted, which I am not, but that's how the guy who shot her thought...well, how I made him think. And thank_ _you:D)_**, mrspatrickdempsey**_ (Right, they are from the Capitol. I didn't want to answer this question with those words...I like playing with words andnot saying everything straight out:))_**, Aria-dancingdolphins15** _(It's Ok, you're_ _back:D)_**, anon** _(Yeah...there's that thing with the words 'home' and 'Disrict thirteen'. I never felt like it was a_ _home...:))_**, L2Dance, mspacman1** _(Right, it's only fair...:))_**and**** Emmy** _(Aww, thanks:DD)_**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Prim asked for the first watch this night. She claimed it was because we had been awake the last night, but I knew what her real intentions were; She wanted some time to think and cry over mother, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Of course, there was nothing I could say against it. I understood her, I wanted her to have time_._ I promised myself not to let anymore tears fall, but I can't forbid Prim to let her feelings out. Isn't that what I wanted her to do, instead of keeping them to herself?

Yes. I don't want her to become like me, who is always hiding her feelings. I still believe that is the right strategy for me, but Prim, who has always been full of life, happy, always the complete opposite of me, shouldn't do that, shouldn't change, because she is as close to perfect as someone of our species can get.

Peeta, however, was very reluctant to climb a tree, much less did, and still does, he want to sleep in it. "I won't sleep a wink up there," were his exact words.

But after a rather dragged out argument, "So you want to die instead?" , in which he got me very upset, "You're the most stubborn person I've ever met!", because he just wouldn't understand that sleeping unprotected at the ground wasn't an option, "A bear would eat me either way…and at the ground I could at least run away!" "Probably, but a wolf wouldn't. Do you think I want to lose someone else?", he accepted that, for once, I was right and he would be spending the night in a tree.

The next challenge is getting him up there, although I have to admit his tree-climbing skills have improved since he last tried, even if that doesn't mean much. They were, to say the least, never more than barely acceptable. It would have to do, though, because I didn't have that argument with him for no reason.

After a few failed attempts and me finally accepting I can't lift him high enough, which, how I have to admit, was actually not the smartest idea I've ever had, after all he weighs almost twice as much as me, we decide it's probably better if I climb up first and pull him up after that. Yeah well, I decide. That still isn't the best way, but we don't have a ladder or something, so we can't be picky.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" He looks at me with doubt as he's grabbing my hand.

"Not without you having at least a bit faith in me. I won't let you fall," I retort. He rolls his eyes.

"I never said I don't have faith in you. I don't have faith in that tree." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"We've been over that already. It isn't that fragile. In fact, it isn't fragile at all. It will be able to take your weigh. Now come on." And with that said, I pull.

Unfortunately I have a habit I can't seem to shake, and that habit happens to be me flourishing my hands while talking, which resulted in me letting go of the branch I was holding before, so there's nothing to steady me and my pulling has the opposite effect of what I wanted it to. And the fact that he's unprepared might have to do with it, too. Because instead of pulling him up, it pulls me down, so I land on top of him.

I feel his laughter rather than hearing it, as his chest is heaving up and down and vibrating. "Do you still think that's such a good idea?"

I turn my face away from his, feeling the urge to scowl at him, but at the same time, I don't want him to see the blush that is quickly creeping up my neck. Of course I needn't have done that, since I'm pretty sure he's seen it either way, but I cling to the small hope that he hasn't, and if that is actually the case, I will not give him this satisfaction.

I push myself up to my feet again and snort. "Yes. I only have to remember holding that branch."

Peeta is still on the ground, although he's propped up on one elbows now and reaching out with one hand. "Would you help me up?" Usually my answer would probably be yes, but after he laughed at me…I don't like being laughed at.

"No," I snap at him. He sighs and I'm almost positive he's going to do it himself now, but his hand grabs my wrist and pulls me down again.

I barely have time to say anything, to react at all, when he's turned us around and is pinning me to the ground. I'm about to start kicking and screaming, since I'm really annoyed now and I really don't have time for this, but he beats me to it. Well, actually he is only talking.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but it's not my fault. Stop taking it out on me, will you?" It's not his fault? Who's preventing me from moving?

"Get off of me," I snarl. I can't remember ever talking to him like that before. I've never been as angry at him as now either. Although I'm not quite sure why I'm so upset.

"What have I done to you?" He's had his chance to do this the comfortable way, and it's over now. I start struggling against his grip and I'm sure he feels it, but to my discontent he doesn't let it show.

"Katniss, search your feelings. Who are you really mad at? You know it's not me." I glare up at him. I want to tell him that yes, I am only mad at him, for not letting me get up, for arguing with me the whole day.

But there's something holding the words down, making them stuck in my throat, and I have a feeling this something is called conscience.

It doesn't really make it better that I know I'm right with that guess, I don't need to question it, and it somehow makes me feel somewhat humiliated that, again, Peeta is right and I am not.

But it's true. I may be upset with him, especially at the moment, but I have to admit that he isn't the source of all the fury and hate streaming through my veins right now.

My mind wanders to the last few hours, to a bang, to the absolute of dislike, hate. And grief, grief that fueled said hate and is now over, consumed by the stronger, darker feeling. I see a dead body, hear a voice and a slap, over and over again. Her blood was shed for the Capitol, even though it saved us.

It also makes me feel guilty, because I obviously underestimated her. And I blamed her for my need to grow up this fast because she abandoned us. It is her fault, but she atoned for it and I never had the chance to tell her. I realize I'm hating myself for not being able to save her and at the Capitol for killing her in the first place.

"It's my fault," I whisper. True, the Capitol killed her, but it could have, should have been me making that sacrifice.

At this, Peeta sighs again. He carefully lifts his hand, probably afraid I'm going to take advantage of him allowing space between me and the ground next to me, but I don't plan on doing so. He pushes a strand of hair out of my face and says, with a softer, although still serious, voice:

"That's not what I was going for, actually. Katniss, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for things you couldn't have impended. It's their fault." He then, for some reason, takes a deep breath. "And mine."

He drops his gaze, probably not wanting to face me anymore. He shouldn't be feeling like that. I don't blame him. It's not his task, taking care of my family, never was.

"It's not…" But before I can say more he cuts me off.

"It is." He all but shouts it, in a pained voice. "I came along to make it easier for you, to make sure all of you survive. If I hadn't been there she would have had time to join you. She would still be alive. I failed you."

His voice, once again, is barely audible at the end, like when he told me her last words directed at him. "What if I fail her, too? What if I can't hold my promise? What if anything happens to either of you?"

I'm stunned. A few minutes ago, he was self-aware, he was calm, he was trying to get me to feel better, to stop letting my anger out on him. He was right. I did.

But now it's kind of worse. He thinks it's his fault when it couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Maybe that's what my father meant when he told me to stay true to myself. To stay true to my believes, my way of thinking about the Capitol. I…it was wrong. She decided to be murdered, but…she shouldn't have had to make that decision. In a way it was still the Capitol deciding for her."

Now he finally looks at me again. "Do you remember 'brains' and 'brawns'? They…they were talking about someone…someone with plans. Katniss, who could that be? And where is he bringing them to?"

I can't help but stare at him. What does one thing have to do with the other? My mother with this boy? Where is the connection I'm obviously missing?

"I don't know. Why?"

"Katniss, no one takes information as vulnerable as this with them if there's nothing they want to use it for. I…I don't know how to explain but…shouldn't there be…a chance that he…

They're controlling our lives, the Capitol. And our deaths. But he…he has something to… well, perhaps…prevent them from doing so."

I don't understand. What does this have to do with my mother? I mean, maybe that they were controlling her death but…that's it.

"I don't…" But he, once again, cuts me off, the eagerness in his eyes having vanished.

"It doesn't matter. Not really. This forest is big. Maybe he's even already reached his designation..."

I gasp, slowly understanding what he's trying to get across. "You want to find him?"

"Why?" That is still a riddle to me. Even if we did find him, could we trust him? And…other than that, it would put us in danger again. Finding this boy seems more like a suicide mission to me than something that is helpful.

Peeta just shakes his head. "Forget it."

Usually I may have tried to persuade him into telling me, but my instincts tell me that talking him into precipitating into ruin wouldn't be the best idea I've ever had.

Somehow, without me noticing obviously, he's not above me anymore, instead he's lying next to me. "Should we try again?" He gestures to the tree. "We've wasted enough time fighting."

Well, I have to agree with him on that. Our fight really was unnecessary, especially since we weren't really mad at each other.

I nod, only now realizing how tired I am as moving my head suddenly seems like a task as hard as lifting a deer. Now that the adrenaline has left me there's nothing left but my wakefulness…or lack thereof. No surprise, after all I didn't get any sleep last night and with everything that happened today…I have a right to be exhausted.

Peeta got up first and is now helping me to my feet. "Remember to hold onto that branch this time," he tells me with a grin.

I'm tempted to stick my tongue out at him, but it seems childish, so I don't. Instead I give him a glare, which earns me a fake hurt pout and, completely against my will, I feel the corners of my mouth twitching. Now who's the childish one?

This time I succeed in pulling him up. When I lean back against a branch fork higher up, Peeta a few feet below me, claiming my branch wouldn't be able to hold him, when in reality he only didn't want to climb higher than necessary, I realize he really has a way of cheering me up and distracting me.

He somehow managed to get my mind off of today's events, and with everything that's happened today, that's quite a challenge. Unfortunately, now that I'm sitting here, alone, with nothing but my mind keeping me company, it's all coming back to me, preventing me from my much needed sleep. I fear that sleep will only bring nightmares, the kind I have of my father being blown up to pieces in the mine incident all those years ago.

Thinking of my father doesn't make it better. I let the woman he loved die. Well, she's with him now, but…she's already the second member of my family I lost. What if…Prim…I shake my head violently. I don't want to think of it. Can't. She won't. Primrose Everdeen will not die until she has reached a great age, until she's had a good life. What did Peeta say? Over my dead body. Yes. I won't live to see her death because I will die earlier. I was born first, so I will also die first.

"Katniss?" His voice is barely above a whisper and I'm slightly surprised I can understand him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I mean, sure, he might not be comfortable being in a tree and all, but he must be exhausted, too.

"You keep shifting around up there and I wanted to ask you what's wrong." I can't help but snort at that.

"You mean aside from the obvious?" I glance down at him. He's sitting there, his back against the trunk, one hand clinging to the branch he sitting on as if to prevent him from falling off. He doesn't need it though, because his belt is tied around said branch, as is mine. Well, not the same branch as his. Mine.

I watch him shift slightly as he sighs. "I'm sorry. But there's nothing we can do now, and you need your sleep." It really is ironic how often he seems to be using those words against me.

"I can't turn my mind of. It's not some kind of light with a switcher or something." I wish it was though. It would make things a lot easier at times.

"I know." With that he unties his belt from its place, and with that he practically takes away his safety.

"What are you doing?" He doesn't make it better by slowly setting his feet on the branch. He quickly grasps the trunk, making me worry about him. He doesn't exactly have a head for heights and I don't want him to fall off.

I'm relieved when he ties the belt around the trunk, but he still hasn't answered my question, and I don't really know what his intentions are until he's standing and says:

"I thought this would be more comfortable if we were at eye level." Despite his position, he's grinning. Sometimes I don't understand him.

"But what do you think would happen if you went to sleep now?" Well, obviously it isn't as obvious as I thought it was.

"Nightmares." Although I'm pretty sure he's not as familiar with them as I am, he must know what they are. No one in District twelve hasn't never had one. Not with the reaping to think of.

He smiles at me, softly and sadly. "They'll only come if you think about bad things before going to sleep." It's as though he's trying to soothe a little child that is afraid of its first day at school. At least that is what his tone of voice reminds me of.

"How would you know?" He really can't be an expert at this subject. After all, even I haven't found a solution.

"My mother, remember? There was a time I would have nightmares about her because of…what she used to do to me." How could I forget? Of course. An abusive mother must make her children having nightmares. And I've seen him with a bruised cheek more than once.

"Whenever I cried myself to sleep the nightmares were sure to come." He looks down, remembering this. I can't help feeling sorry for him. He really cried himself to sleep because of her?

"That was when I was younger, of course. I learned to deal with it. I found that thinking of nice things before falling asleep…it helped."

"What did you think of?" Now I'm really interested. That idea never crossed my mind.

He shrugs. "Different things. Things that made me happy. Baking. Frosting. Drawing." He smiles mischievously. "You."

I actually smile at his last statement. I'm not sure whether it's because I'm laughing at him or because I get this somewhat fuzzy, warm feeling from his words though.

"What am I supposed to be thinking of?"

He seems to think about it for a second. "What makes _you_ happy?"

Now it's my turn to be thinking. It's a good question, actually. What _makes _me happy? It's hard to find something at the moment, so I ask something else. What used to make me happy?

That works better, because even though my life had always been far from perfect, there have been happy moments in it. Hunting with Gale and my father. Making Prim happy, especially when I gave her that goat. The feeling of freedom whenever I was out in the woods. And my days with Peeta, too.

Reliving all those moments, I feel myself getting more and more tired, my eyelids start dropping as I feel a hand gently caressing my cheek, and finally, sleep consumes me. And when I awake, it's not because of a nightmare.

It's because of the sound of footsteps, coming closer and closer.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, it's not <em>that <em>fluffy, but the only thing I said was that there would be more fluff ****than in the previous chapters...and there was:) ****I hope you liked it, because this was kinda a break...it's not hard to guess why after the last sentence:DD Well...nothing's wrong with telling me your guess though;)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THANK YOU DandelionOnFire **_(I'm glad you think so:D With the fluff-issue, I_ _mean:D About you guessing...hey! At least that is Katniss' first guess, too:D)_**, Aria-dancingdolphins15**_(I know{the thing with the fighting, I mean}. That's because of all the tension and now with her mom {whose name was never mentioned, btw, that's why she doesn't have a name in my story} gone, Katniss is even more stressed. She doesn't really mean it_ _though:))_**, Mockingjay272** _(LOL, B&B:DD Seriously, I love that:D And_ _THANKS!:))_**, Kari** _(Galie?:DD Very_ _sweet:P)_**, Ann Rosemary Ranger** _(Probably, but not anytime soon. I miss him,_ _too:))_**, SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA** _(I'm glad you think it *was* fluff. For me it was, too, but there are some people that have a different definition of fluff. Since I'm really not hoplessly romantic, my standarts for where fluff starts being fluff are not as_ _high:))_**,** **InLoveWithPeeta** _(Gotta love Caesar_ _though:D)_**, KatnisskhadijaMellark** _(haha, I know:D That's the fun for_ _me:D)_**, mrspatrickdempsey** _(you can guess anytime. I love hearing_ _guesses:D)_**, HELLO2-4** _(Prim is keeping watch and pretty busy with mourning her mother. That's everything:D)_**, maryclumsy, ZaraB **_(I hope you're not mad at me for this_ _chapter...:))_**, FlamingArrows, bookwriter-lover1212** _(And in_ _yours:D)_**, Sparksfly23, Aloha-Pinkly** _(Love. I love doing_ _those:DD)_**, dgeeky23 **_(It is. And don't let so much time pass again:D)_**, DancingDr . Pepper** _(__Sorry for spelling that wrong, but FF won't show it if I don't:))_**, **** Emmy** _(I'd feel bad if I did...I wouldn't without a good_ _reason:))_**, **** anon** _(I'm sorry:))_**, ****kms96** _(I didn't want to make the thing with Prim too big, so I left it kinda open. In my mind, she was mourning her mother and kind of consumed by it. That's the reason why she didn't notice anything:) And thanks for the comment about fluff:D That's because I don't like overdone fluff. It's so...sappy:))_**, SamiCatalfumo** _(This one is slightly longer:)__)_**, mspacman1, PeetaLuver1** _(Patience is virtue {you'll get your kiss...you only have to wait a_ _bit:)})_**, iluvsourskittle, DancingDP and marumeep** _(Thank you:D Here's your update:D)_

**I'm very sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but school and a ****rather long sickness prevented me from writing.**** I hope you forgive me:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

I quickly shoot up and look around, trying to prevent myself from panicking.

It's OK, I tell myself. That's only Prim, probably scouting the forest surrounding us. Maybe trying to find some berries left on the bushes that have lost their leaves. After all, we lost just about all of our supplies and we really need food.

Thankfully I was able to take my bow and my arrows with me, so we at least won't have to worry about meat. I hope. But there should be at least a few wild animals out here.

Only, meat isn't the only thing we need. Water, we could find water, too, it won't be that hard, but what I really worry about is greens. We'll need it as well, and it won't be easy to get at this time of year, so Prim searching for berries probably is a good thing.

It's still dark, although the first rays of the sun are already visible at the horizon. At least that's what I think, because the needles of the tree I'm sleeping on block my view. But I guess I can see that much, my eyes have always been good.

But there's only one thing a huntress relies more on than on her eyes. Eyes can deceive one, but ears can't. And mine aren't deceiving me right now, when they're telling me there isn't only one person walking, but two. And without looking down I know the second person isn't Peeta. Intuition, I guess. Alright, and maybe the fact that I can hear his back lightly scratching against the tree.

I barely had time to ponder over the question whether to sit here still and hope they'll go away or risking a glance before they come into my view. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and have to remind myself that this wasn't very smart, after all they could very well be enemies.

Only, they don't look like it. That was what made me feel relief, too. I don't know what I expected, maybe brains and brawns, but aside from the lack of a hovercraft, I can say those two aren't. Without a doubt. Because, although I've never seen the owners of the gun that pierced my mother's scalp, both voices were male.

But one of the persons that just came into my view has long, black, straight hair, and it reaches _her_ waist. It's clear that neither of them has had much to eat, so the female's curves aren't as defined as they're supposed to be, but compared to me she's an hourglass, and her body isn't a male's, without a doubt.

"We've been walking for hours. Let's take a break." Only now, as he speaks, I turn me attention to the male. I can't see either of their faces, but I can see his hair, too. It's a dark brown, flat on his head, and what is considered short in District twelve. He's scanning his surroundings, or so I think, since he's moving his head the way one does when one is looking around.

"What? Seriously? Aren't _you_ the one constantly talking about the importance of this? Even if I don't understand it? And aren't _you_ the one urging me to wake at dawn? And sleep only three hours? And _now_, now that I _finally_ got used to this, you must decide you feel like having a break? And of course, now that _you _say so, that's what's to be done?"

She obviously isn't too fond of this idea, and I agree. Not for her reasons, no, but I don't want to be unable to move while they rest here; I don't want them to be here, and I'm scared of what they might do if they found out about _our_ existence. There's no proof they're from the Capitol, or armed at all, but that isn't enough to make me trust them even the slightest bit; I surely won't make the fact that I am here, too, known.

The male sighs. "It's not my fault you decided to come with me. Actually, I'm pretty sure you could have done it by yourself."

"Yeah, but that'd have been stupid. I mean, we're heading in the same direction, not to mention the fact that you know exactly how to get there. I'd have gone thousand detours, why waste this time?"

Get where? _Are_ they from the Capitol, after all? But why wouldn't _she_ know where it is, then? Or, why would _he_? My head is spinning because of all those questions. This doesn't make sense at all.

"Because I'm putting you into danger. I know they're after me. And I told you. They don't know about you, not yet anyway, but sooner or later they're going to find out. At the latest when they find us, that is, if they find us. Which can't be ruled out. It's a miracle, actually, that we haven't even seen them yet. I suppose that's because they're setting a trap for us. After all, they know my route, at least vaguely. They must know where I'm headed. The only thing that comforts me is that they can't have tortured him."

My head wasn't spinning before. There isn't any ability what was before could be considered spinning, because now it is so extreme that it hurts. Is this boy the boy brains and brawns were after? So does that mean he isn't an enemy? Or…are both of them? Who is the one 'they', whoever 'they' are, can't have tortured him and why shouldn't they? Or more like, what would be the use in the first place? How could anyone know the exact route of someone in the woods, how could they know where he's headed?

The girl snorts. "How'd you know? You're not that naïve, you know they don't care about a human life."

Now I am pretty sure they're talking about the Capitol. The description fits perfectly.

"He's a victor. He's not as famous as others, but a tortured victor would make the Capitol people at least a bit upset, as some do care for him, or at least his inventions. Snow can't afford even the slightest dislikes in the Capitol. He's not the only bloodthirsty man there, you know?"

But…if they don't go to the Capitol…where would they go? In the direction they're headed…there's only District twelve. And nothing is more unlikely than a person in District twelve being able to do something with vulnerable medical information about the Capitol. There's no chance to learn it, and the odds that any peacekeeper is brave-or smart- enough to betray the Capitol are slim to non-existent.

"He's got enough enemies, I'm sure. A few more won't kill him. Rather the other way around, don't you think so?" Her tone is condescending. As if it was the clearest thing in the world, and he was just too dense to get it.

I think she does have a point, though. If they are really talking about the President…a successful attempt on his life is highly unlikely to impossible. No matter how powerful the assassin might be, Snow is more powerful. And, since he's even punishing people for a crime that wasn't even committed by them, he surely would get revenge on someone trying to kill him.

"He doesn't want the Districts to know, either. At least to some point, the Capitol depends on them. As a victor, you're considered safe, the safest you can get. What would happen if they broke their promise, and something happened to them?"

She shrugs, seemingly not impressed by his words. "Right. You don't know. But say it makes the Districts even angrier. Say their anger surpasses their fear. I don't know if it would be enough, but I can't rule it out, and neither can Snow. Things could get out of control. Do you think he wants that?"

I can't see her face, but the way she's cocked her head…it looks as though she's eyeing him carefully. I'm doing the same, although probably not for the same reasons. The Capitol depends on us? How? For fun? Without us, there wouldn't be any Hunger Games. But…that's it. And the Capitol people are indeed very fond of them, but they could live without them.

"Why are you telling me?" At this question, I look back at them, surprised. And after a few seconds, I notice I'm not the only one who is surprised. The male, who was looking at the ground before, is now staring at her.

"Why are you telling me this?" She repeats. "Isn't that information that should be kept a secret? You barely know me. Why do you trust me with this? What if I was a traitor?"

For a few seconds, there is no reaction coming from him; then he bursts out laughing.

I must surely look completely taken aback. In my opinion, her question is quite justified. This is vulnerable information about the Capitol, even if not much. And he's talking to her freely. What if she really was a traitor? It was reckless of him.

"First, if you really were a traitor, you wouldn't have asked that question like that." He's calmed down a bit, but the grin he's surely wearing is evident in his voice. "Second, what would you do with that information? Run to Snow and tell him things her already knows? About himself? And third, seriously, what use would it be? It wouldn't matter if you told them what I said, they would kill me either way. Have you forgotten where we're supposed to be?"

Supposed to be? Does he mean a District? Or…is there really such a thing like a settlement somewhere out there, people trying to bring the Capitol down? But why? They don't suffer because of them, do they? And they haven't helped us in seventy six years. Why would they now?

The girl snarls at him. "Don't laugh at me! This situation isn't funny at all. You may be right, but you're also naïve. If I was you, I'd never say anything while being tortured. Everything you'd say could be used and you wouldn't even know."

I understand why she is so frustrated with him. He really isn't cautious. His words don't make sense to me, but what if I wasn't me but someone who could do more with them? And why does he trust her so easily? From what I've overheard, they haven't known each other for too long. And there's also the question what they're doing here at all.

"If you say so." His voice is betraying him. The fact that he's still amused is obvious. "I don't think they'd get the real information out of me. I…"

"Who are you?" Now I'm glad I'm tied to the tree. Otherwise I would have fallen of when I heard her voice. A voice that isn't unfamiliar. The voice of my little sister.

For a moment I freeze. And with me do my surroundings. Coldness runs through my whole body. I only come out of my state when the heads of the girl and the boy on the ground whip around in the direction of Prim. My fingers tremble as I try to undo my belt. I don't care if they see me anymore, I don't care if they're dangerous. I will prevent them from doing anything to Prim, if it's the last thing I do.

Luckily I slung my bow over my shoulder, together with the quiver, since I didn't want to risk being unarmed again, so I don't have to waste time looking for it. I manage to climb the first few feet, then, in my haste, I lose my halt and feel myself falling before I land on all fours.

I barely have time to look up when the girl comes above me, trying to push me to the ground. And she would have succeeded, if I my reflexes hadn't been trained over years of hunting. I manage to roll to the side so she lands in the dirt next to me and shots me a vicious glare, which I return.

"STOP!" Three voices bang through the air, one high pitched, one calm, one upset. In a matter of seconds I'm up, searching for the source of the voice that caused this. I don't have to do so for long, however, because Prim is next to me and in my arms almost immediately. I yank her half behind my back so she's hidden from the other girl's view and she can't attack her. After all, said girl looks as if she's ready to claw my skin at any moment.

"Are you crazy?" she hisses at her companion. "She's armed! She's heard what we've said! Have you already forgotten what _I_ said just a few minutes ago?"

That's all she gets out before she's pinned to the tree I've been sleeping on by Peeta. He doesn't say anything, he's just looking straight at the girl with a distressed look.

"Put your weapons down." The voice of the boy is still relatively clam, although his eyes are harder and the muscles of his face are slightly tensed. "And let her go."

"Why should I?" I snap. "Give me a reason. Why should I trust you not to kill me as soon as they're far enough away from me? She…" I gesture to the girl, "…already did."

He smiles. "I don't have a weapon. And her bark is worse than her bite."

I snort. "Yeah, right. I'm really supposed to believe that? You're out here and unarmed?"

Now he actually chuckles, which angers me so much that I raise my bow and point directly at his heart. "You're smart." He pulls out a gun and drops it to the ground. "And you were right. But as you see, I wasn't going to use it against you."

"Put them down, Katniss." This time it's not the stranger who's talking, but Peeta. That confuses me. Isn't he the one currently threatening the girl?

But at that thought, I see him let her go. And, to my immense surprise, she doesn't do anything but give him a look of utter hate before ducking out of his cruising range.

I don't drop it, but I lower my bow so it's pointing at the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" This time his voice is directed at both of them and has an demanding edge to it.

"As if you didn't know." Hissing those words, the girl's eyes dart from me to Peeta and back. "Don't pretend you haven't been eavesdropping the whole time! You're spies! Tell us, when are your dirty friends going to get us?"

I'm about to retort something sharp, but Peeta is, once again, faster. "I won't pretend I didn't hear you, but I can say without lying that I have neither any 'friends' that are interested in 'getting you', and neither am I, nor any idea what you were talking about."

The boy's face lights up in triumph. "See? Told you it wasn't something anyone could do anything with!" He then gets serious again. "But what are you doing here then? They told me there would be someone trying to pick me up, for security, but I doubt they'd send some afoot with such primitive weapons and a little child."

For some reason, the comment about how primitive my bow is upsets me. Sure, it isn't one of those high-techs machines from the Capitol, but it's always done a good job in providing my family and my father has made it. I'm proud of it.

"I hate to disappoint you, but we really aren't sent here by anyone. We don't even know what you're talking about, so would you do me a favor and explain?"

The boy cocks his head to the side. "You really are oblivious, aren't you? Otherwise you're the best liar I've ever seen."

I don't bother commenting this, because that wouldn't be the smartest move right now. Peeta is the best liar I've ever met, and I've traded at the Hob countless times. I don't know which people this boy has had the pleasure of meeting, but I don't believe even the Capitol has gamblers that lie this smooth.

"I don't know what you mean and I can assure you; neither do my companions. What are your names and where are you from?

The boy seems to ponder if he should answer this for moment before he replies. "My name's Cann, and this is Sylvia. Districts three and eight. You?"

"I'm Peeta, the one with the dark her is Katniss and the blonde is Primrose. District twelve." This is the first time there's actually something like surprise crossing Cann's features.

"Twelve? I wouldn't have thought…" But he trails off, and says something entirely different. "What brings you here?"

"Suddenly I'm out of the state I must have been in without noticing, the state where I'm just listening. I glare at him. "That's none of your business. You keep talking in riddles but expect us to tell you everything? It doesn't work that way!"

Unfortunately, my hissing doesn't seem to impress him. The only thing I get is a slightly derogative smile and an indifferent: "There's a reason I can't spill all my secrets to a stranger. Say you really were spies, there would only be one thing left you'd need to confirm I'm the one you're looking for." So I was right. He really is the boy brains and brawns were talking about. So he really is against the Capitol. It doesn't mean we can trust him, but we don't have to be afraid of him killing us because we're breaking the law. He is, too.

"And what is it?" If I really had been looking for him, I wouldn't have needed any more confirmation. He's practically said it a few moments ago. But I still want to know.

"It's where I'm headed. You'd want to know if you were after me." It's really unnerving, the fact that I seem to have to worm every word out of him.

"And where is that?" He eyes me closely, warily, before inhaling and exhaling sharply to tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. OK. So, it's not exactly hard this time. I don't think so. Or is it?<strong>

**Aaaaaaaand...have you seen the movie? I have:DD Twice already! I think it's amazing!:D What do you think?  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: THANK YOU DancingDP** _(I saw it first on 22nd. One day earlier in Germany and I just couldn't stand not taking advantage of that_ _fact:P)_**, maryclumsy** _(I'm sorry about the typos. I was just so glad I finally got it done and didn't want you to wait longer, so my proof-reading was...only for those REALLY stupid things {they happen though. Most of my typos are just my computer's fault, because it wants me to use other_ words..._Microsoft:)})_**, Belle, Perfectly-Imperfect-14** _(I think the cave was really good, actually. I don't know, I don't want more. The kiss was romantic and Gale's expression was hilarious xD But yeah, more Rue would've been nice. She was so cute! Her actress was_ _amazing!:)),_** EZ11** _(Yeah, the ending could've been longer, but I liked Cato's speech. It touched_ _me:))_**, Aloha-Pinkly** _(Yeah, right. And the scene with District eleven...it was so depressing and touching and...I loved_ _it:))_**, Kari** _(I know {about the OCs.} I thought really long and really hard about it and...you'll see, one of them isn't an OC, but the others are and must be. You have no idea how much I wanted a victor to find them, but in the end, it seemed too unreal. But I have good news for you, as these are the last OCs. I don't think three is too much:))_**, PeetaLuver1, FlamingArrows** _(I__'m gonna watch it again in English, because especially Peeta's quotes were SO messed up. And I still hate the translation for Star Crossed_ _Lovers:))_**, ****Sparksfly23, SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA **_(me too. But only if it's fictional...)**,**_ **dgeeky23 **_(I could give you a whole rant about those minor details, but there were few things that really bothered_ _me)_**, mrspatrickdempsey** _(Lol, yeah, third time is the_ _charm:D)**,**_** KMloveya** _(A bit more fluff in this one:) For_ _you;))_**, Emmy **_(A little dialogue for you:D But I would've done that anyway. In this chapter, I needed_ it:))**, Mockingjay272** _(Well...he's not his_ _son...;)),_**kms96** _(Watch it again and you'll notice it wasn't rushed. It seems like that the first time you watch it, because you're comparing to the book and the book was longer, but when you know what to expect, it doesn't seem rushed_ _anymore:D)_**, **** journey4eva, anon, ****DandelionOnFire** _(You reviewed, when isn't important:) I'm thankful for every review I get:D And btw, yes, I said something similar to you {about having a life outside FF, and believe me, I do}, but I feel bad when I don't manage to get a chapter out when I want_ _it:))_**, ****Husky2014 and mspacman1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

"Wait!" I huff, unnerved. He was so close to telling me, so close to enlighten me and answer my questions, and this girl, who hasn't shown herself at her best and who has no, absolutely no right, to interfere right now, does exactly what she isn't supposed to.

She returns the icy glare I'm giving her with one that equals it, but when she speaks her voice sounds unaffected. "Why are we supposed to trust her when she clearly doesn't trust us? Let her give her answer first. That way we'll know. Tell us why you're here, what made you go, then we'll think about telling you where we're headed. Go on."

Now I regret the fact that I wasn't able to harm her earlier. At the moment I feel like lunging at her for wanting to test me. And for trying with my patience. But at the moment I'm able contain my anger.

"What does it matter to you? Why do you want to know the reason why we escaped?" Talking to her feels like talking to Prim's ugly cat, Buttercup. She's as annoying at him, although I slightly prefer the cat. It can't speak.

She grins, but her eyes show that it's not an good natured-grin. "I beg to differ. It's 'fled'. You fled. You haven't escaped yet. You may think you have, since your flight was successful so far, but you're not safe. So 'escape' isn't really the right word."

Her grin only grows wider when my glare gets harder. I don't have time for her childish game. "But, since I get you point, I shall give you an answer. I'm pretty sure you are just too stubborn to tell us anything, while we have a justified reason not to tell you. Why should we spill our secrets to some strangers who don't trust us with their minor story?"

"If you thought it was minor you wouldn't want to know," I counter. "There's a reason you want to know, and it's not that you don't think we trust you. It's that you don't trust us, and no matter what we tell you now, you'll say it's made up."

The grin vanishes from her face and is replaced by a frown. Then, she replies with a snarl: "You're right. I don't trust you. You haven't given me much reason to, have you? But I'm interested in your story. See if I am going to believe it. I wouldn't for a second if you didn't have the little one with you though."

Prim, who's supposed to be the little one, although I don't think Sylvia is a lot older, steps from behind my back. And, for the first time since we encountered them, she talks.

"So you may believe me? Then…I shall be the one to tell you. We run because of the changes in our home District." And she begins to tell the story of how the Hob burnt down, about the new head peacekeeper, and, what bothers me, about my hunting. My scowl deepens, because now they know for sure the bow on my back isn't just to scare people and animals away; they know I can use it as a deadly weapon.

When Prim finishes, Sylvia looks flabbergasted. "_That_ was the reason why you fled?" She lets out an unbelieving laugh without real humor behind it. "Seriously? Just how spoiled has Twelve been all those years? Nice, forgiving peacekeepers? A fence unguarded, without electricity?"

Now it's my turn to look dumbfounded. She's making it seem so easy. She doesn't even acknowledge the fact that I put my life in danger by going out in the wild, behind the fence, every day. She doesn't waste on thought on those other people, those that didn't have the chance to do that and provide their families.

"That's pure _heaven_." It doesn't sound like it. Her voice is only a hiss now, her eyes are filled with hate. "Ha! That's nothing! Do you know what would have happened to us if we'd had dared to go behind the fence? No, wait, we wouldn't even have come this far. We would have been fried to a crisp as soon as we touched it! If we were lucky! And hunting! For my family! That would have a dream for me! You really have _no_ idea!" She's shouting the last sentence and even though she's glaring at me, she has a far-away look in her eyes, as if remembering something. And there's something in her eyes besides hate, it's hidden deeply, but it's evident, although I can't make out what it is. But this something prevents me from replying.

"But it must be true." Her eyes are focused again, her voice somehow calmer, not with as much venom in it. Although the deprication that is evident now isn't exactly better. "No one would have come up with such a banal story to tell us. They would have taken something more…innovative."

Ignoring her offensive comment, I turn to Cann. "So. Will you answer now?" I look at him expectantly, and hold my gaze fixed there. I don't want to deal with Sylvia anymore.

"District thirteen." He pauses a moment before adding: "That's where we're going."

After that, for a moment, all that's to be heard is silence. Silence in which his words are sinking in, in which I get the meaning of them. District thirteen? District thirteen has been destroyed. By the Capitol. I've seen the pictures on TV. Going there…there is nothing to go to. It's suicide, actually. Venomous gases are still in the air, it makes one sick. At least I think so, since the reeporters are always wearing gas masks. What do Sylvia and Cann, two runaways, think they are going to find there?

"There is no District thirteen." Peeta, who seems to have gotten a grip on himself first, voices my thoughts. His voice is barely above a whisper when he says: "It's impossible."

"I used to think like that, too, when I was younger. But it really does exist. I've talked to the people living there. I haven't seen them, but they're there. The Capitol hasn't destroyed them. There was a deal. More like, Thirteen blackmailed the Capitol. Only…it was already weakened by then. They couldn't do more than protecting themselves." Cann's voice is serious, more serious than it's been during our whole talk.

I still can't quite believe what I'm hearing. My ears must be betraying me. But I also feel a kind of fury raising inside. If there are people in District thirteen, if he's really telling the truth, they have betrayed us. They haven't helped us in all those years, they have abandoned us. Haven't said a thing. If they were able to blackmail the Capitol into not harming them, why can't they do the same for the other districts?

"Why should we believe you?" It hasn't occurred to me that maybe this could be a trap until now. Maybe because it seems so unlikely. I'm not sure. Why should the Capitol want to catch us? But it could be. After all, Sylvia did say something about being innovative. Who says she isn't?

Now a smirk takes over her face. "You still don't get it, do you? You still don't trust us. But it's true. It's the only chance of escaping. We're safe there."

"You can come with us." Cann interferes, earning a glare from his companion. "It's probably safer than walking on your own. You may not be able to find it. It may be more dangerous with me but…well, if they catch us, they'll be likely to catch you as well. And other than that, if we're more, the odds of fighting possible enemies, human and animalistic, off are more likely to be in our favor."

For a moment, I'm left staring at him. Not for almost using the exact same words as Effie Trinket, no, but for his offer. He wants us to…what? Why should we come with them to a poisoned piece of abandoned land? If this wasn't a trick, it would mean they're both desperate enough to believe it themselves. A hallucination. Only…they don't seem this desperate.

And because of that, I raise my bow again, pointing directly at his skull. "Is this a trick? If it is, tell us now! That way I may spare you." I add the last part to scare them, and it seems to work. At least, their faces show shock.

"This isn't a trick, we…" But Cann doesn't get to finish what he wanted to say, because Peeta interrupts him.

"Stop. Katniss, lower your bow. Now." I turn to him, not quite believing what I'm hearing.

"Are you really that naïve? You can't possibly believe this. There is no District thirteen, you said so yourself. What do you think they're doing?" I hiss the words, so only he can hear them. For some reason, I don't want the two strangers to.

Peeta only sighs. "Can I talk to you? In private?" I look at him, curiously. In private? What does he want to tell me? And most importantly, what doesn't he want them to know?

Because of those questions, and because he still hasn't answered mine, I my reply is "Yes." My gaze falls on my little sister, still half hidden by my back. "But Prim will come, too." Slightly quieter I add: "I don't want them to be alone with her."

He nods, giving Sylvia and Cann an apologizing look, which I don't understand, to be honest. We don't have anything to be sorry for, do we?

"Katniss, what are you doing?" He asks, as soon as we're out of their earshot. I look at him as if he's lost his mind, the same way he's looking at me. He can't be serious, can he?

"What am _I _doing? _I_ am only trying to protect us! We can't afford to trust them. He's far too calm for my liking and she…don't even ask!"

Peeta looks at me unbelievingly and snorts. "Yes, I've already noticed you aren't too fond of her. But Katniss, put your personal feelings aside, just for a moment, and tell me: What is their motive supposed to be in your opinion? Or the Capitol's, for that matter? Why would they want to capture us? We aren't special, they wouldn't waste time trying to find us, if they came across us, they would only take out their gun and kill us. Then they'd forget.

Plus, haven't you head Brains and Brawn? They've been talking about a boy, a boy with plans, and the description fits perfectly to Cann. He's from three, he knows about technology. Now think about what you're accusing them of. If they were spies, the whole conversation of those two men would have been staged, too. And that means they would have known we're there all along. But if that really had been the case, wouldn't they have tried to kill us? Wouldn't they have looked for us at least?

Do you see what I mean? The pieces don't fit together. The only version that does make sense is the version Sylvia and Cann told us. Or do you have an other idea? Or explantation?" His eyes are boring into mine while he's saying those words, begging me to understand.

And understand, I do. His words make sense. This would have to be a great stage play to prove my theory right. And more than just innovative. To come up with this would be…mad. Especially considering the circumstances. Who would spend so much time trying to come up with this just to catch us, some runaways from District twelve? What do we matter? Peeta's right, they would have tried to kill us immediately if they had known. Well, if they had cared enough. After all, why would they even waste time trying to find us?

I may not really want to admit it, but Peeta is right. I'm tempted to scowl. Again. He's right, again. Can he be wrong, just once? "But how can I be sure I can trust them?"

Because that's still the question, isn't it? Alright, they may not be working for the Capitol, but is that automatically a reason to trust them? Or is it just me, being the person shutting everyone out and wanting to only see the bad side?

Peeta's face, however, relaxed at my question and for some reason, he's smiling at me. "You can't be." He takes my hand in his and looks down at them. "How can you be sure you can trust me?"

While closing my hand around his, I reply: "You've proven it. You…you saved us." I'm talking about the bread as well as the incident two days ago.

He lifts his gaze from our intertwined hands and locks our eyes again. "But you can never be entirely sure, never one hundred percent, can you? You trust me, though. Just because you do."

His words have a strange effect on me. Instead of making me think about how trust can't really be enforced, I'm reminded of a time where I didn't trust Peeta. Or more like, didn't know if I should. It was the time in which I wasn't talking to Peeta. It was when he was talking to Gale, out in the woods, and I was eavesdropping. One minute he was crying, the next he was acting as though nothing happened. It was the first time I noticed how smooth he was able to lie. And I didn't know if he had been lying to me all along, especially since at that moment, I didn't know what to think of him at all. Didn't want to think of him. But then their conversation changed and I knew he hadn't been lying to me. Gale only made it more clear when he told me about it afterwards.

"But that's you. And even with you I've had my doubts." Peeta still doesn't know I know about his talk with Gale, and I intend to keep it that way. I don't think he would be horribly upset now, but I don't see how keeping it a little secret is wrong either.

All hardness has vanished from his eyes now, and when he speaks, I know it's the same with his voice. "Yeah, but you've overcome it. And how did you do it?"

I'm startled by his question and, not really knowing what to answer, just shake my head. After all, what am I supposed to say? I heard you telling Gale he was the lucky one because he had me? That way I would have to explain. And…alright, I think it sounds weird and I feel myself blushing just thinking those words.

"You've given my a chance to prove it, that's how." He's smiling at me. "Why can't you give them a chance, too?"

"It's different." Although I try to sound certain that my words are right, but they come out weak and unsure, doubtful. Maybe because they really aren't a strong argument.

"How? And don't give me the ' because you are you' again. You didn't know me when you met me either." I'm out of arguments as well as words now. There are no arguments left, or at least they don't come to me right now. And it upsets me.

"He's right Katniss, you know?" I groan inwardly. As if one of them wasn't enough, no, now Prim needed to turn against me, too. Those two, allied against me, with their innocent, bright blue eyes trying so hard to convince me, are too much. It isn't fair.

I huff. "Alright, we'll go. But if we end up dead, or in some kind of trap, don't you dare and blame me. It's your responsibility."

They both laugh, all tension gone, and even I have to surpress a smile, since my words sound so childish. Peeta pulls us to him. "Deal. But you know I'd never let anything happen to either of you. Right?" He ruffles Prim's hair.

I allow myself to lean against him for a moment, to whisper an "I know" I'm not sure he heard, before I take a few steps back. "So come on, we should tell them."

They both nod. When we get back to Sylvia and Cann, though, and she spats a "So?", I'm tempted to take my decision back, since I'm sure this girl is going to get the best of my patience soon if she keeps going like that.

Fortunately, I don't have to answer, anything I'd say now would come out as a hiss again either way, because Prim, who must be sensing this, does. "We're coming with you."

Sylvia scowls, which isn't surprising, but she scowls at Cann. He only nods and says: "We have to move now. And I'm just going to warn you. Sleep, or any kind of rest for that matter, isn't a priority. Survival is. We can sleep once we've reached Thirteen." For a moment, he frowns. "Well, you can."

Instead of asking what this is supposed to mean, because I have an idea, I pick up the only backpack we've left and say: "So let's not waste any time."

* * *

><p><strong>For this chapter, I really need some feedback, because I don't know how to feel about it at all.<strong> **So...leave me a review?:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: THANK YOU InLoveWithAFictionalCharacter 7 ** _(She isn't supposed to realize it just now. __She would have to complicate her thoughts more, and that's what she shouldn't do at the moment. But I guess she will, evetually)_**, journey4eva, TheSkyDriverz** _(__Not really flirt. I'll do it differently:))_**, DancingDP** _(I'm glad you got it figured out:) Don't worry, it's supposed to be confusing at times {more like I'd be worried if it wasn't. My mind is far too complicated for anyone to understand everything immediately and since it influences my writing style greatly...I guess it's bound to happen:)})**,**_** Aloha-Pinkly** _(__This one has fluff. Really)_**_,_ Sparksfly23, MtnDew26 ** _(Haha, you didn't creep me out at all:D Actually you just made me_ _happy XD)_**, **** DandelionOnFire** _(Yeah, it's kind of, like really damn annoying, isn't it? And a yay! for your right guess:P Though I'm sure there was one_ _before:D)_**, KMloveya, mrspatrickdempsey** _(Nope_, _they won't. Katniss doesn't have the power to b__e treated like she was in MJ {scratch that. She doesn't have any power}, but on the bright side, she's not as scarred{mentally}. That's gonna change though...)_**, The-Teeny-And-Amazing-Abby** _(You'll __get to like her more. She's annoying, but she's fun to write and I'll give her character more depth because I can work with her so well:D)_**, kms96** _(Actually, I won't go into too much __detail with technology. Simply because I'm not good at it and what I know is what I got from my grandpa. Then again, he's great with technology. I'll concentrate a bit more on strategy {of course with action, too}, cuz that's something I actually know something_ _about:))_**, **** Husky2014, PeetaLuver1, maryclumsy** _(Oh, she's going to get less_ _annoying:))_**, FlamingArrows **_(That's my excuse for being so bad with_ _fluff:))_**, dgeeky23** _(You'll see:D Not with flashbacks, because I intend to stick to Katniss's POV, but you'll get to know more about them:D)_**,** ** mspacman1, Mockingjay272**_(You'll get to know more about them, I mean, if I make up two OCs, I have to give them a good character, right?:))_**, Caarooo, Kiss Peeta**_ (More fluff in this one. I'm sorry, but I kinda can't put in so much romance in general. 'NE' was for the romance part. But I'll try:)__)**,**_**Emmy** _(You're welcome:D)_** and Samlicker19** _(Thank you for reviewing 4 chapters in this and 2 chapters in 'NE'. And thank you for those kind words:D They really mean a lot to me:))_

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

And waste time, we did not. Although, looking back on it, practically it would have been smarter to head to Thirteen from the very beginning. We've been walking in the other direction, away from the hovercraft which, how Prim pointed out, must have been flying to Thirteen. Seeing it now, this was the wrong decision.

"Yeah, we have seen them, too. More like heard. It made so much noise when they arrived we were able to duck under a bush before they had a possibility to see us. I didn't know if it was the one sent out to find me though."

I only nodded at Cann's words. I had mentioned the fact that we'd seen the hovercraft while keeping watch with him yesterday. Since I had to spend half the night with him I figured testing the story Peeta and Prim believed in was a good pastime.

I had told him about us seeing the hovercraft, but not about them landing next to us, fixing said noise issue and murdering my mother. But what he said only confirmed my suspicions of him being the one they were after, and, to be honest, calmed me a bit. It also made the idea that all of this was a trap more ridiculous. Sure, that had been my idea, but for once being wrong didn't bother me.

"Katniss!" A hiss snaps me out of my thoughts. "Katniss!" I sit up with a start. OK, so maybe it weren't just my thoughts. Maybe I really was asleep. Or half asleep. I don't know.

"It's your turn to watch. Now go. I'm tired." I'm tempted to groan, but I don't. Sylvia's mood is bad enough without me doing anything, and I don't need her to be upset right now, in the middle of the night. I can't help the glare I shoot at her though.

So I rise and, rubbing my eyes, make my way over to where Peeta is sitting. "But then again, you're entirely different.

I recognize her voice, but it isn't directed at me. It's also not as rude as it usually is. It's more like a far-away voice. But when I turn around to look at Sylvia, she's already at the ground, eyes closed, looking sound asleep.

Since there is only one other man awake, only one she could have been talking to, I direct my question at Peeta. "What was that about?"

He looks at me. "What do you mean?" My eyes must mirror the confusion I'm feeling. Why would he ask? Isn't it obvious?

"Her." I point at the girl's sleeping form. "What she said. About you being entirely different." Understanding flashes in his eyes.

"Oh. That. Yeah well, we talked about someone she knew in her home District. She told me I reminded her of him a bit. But apparently, we're not as similar as she must have thought in the beginning. That's it."

I bite my lip. I know I shouldn't, but I can't prevent myself from asking, "Who is it you remind her of?"

It's not that I'm really interested in Sylvia. Not in gossip, either. I'm just curious. Yesterday she had to keep watch with me. There was a silent agreement between us not to talk to each other. We knew it would only cause arguments and anger . Well, actually, it's been that way since we formed this…how to call it? Group? No, that sounds wrong. Alliance. It's what they call confederations like this in the Hunger Games, but although we're not trapped in an arena, we're still fighting for our lives together. Only there isn't any emotional bond between us and the other two.

But still, I haven't talked to Sylvia much other than a comment here and there. It made it easier for us to live with each other. I still don't trust her, and for her it's the other way around, I can tell. Overall, she seems to avoid talking in general. And the only person I have seen her being at least kind of friendly to is Prim, who she still calls 'the little one'.

How did Peeta get her to talk?

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you. But this person must have been very close to her, from what she told me."

I sigh. That isn't a surprise, really. It's probably a secret, and Peeta isn't one to go around babbling secrets. Neither his nor other's. Otherwise I would probably despise him. And never have told him anything.  
>"You're right. Only…she's always so cold . How come she told you?" At that, he chuckles, earning an unnerved look from me. I really don't get what is funny about that.<p>

When he sees my scowl, he quickly stifles his laughter, and his face becomes serious, although I can still see amusement in his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just, she used the exact same word to describe you. Cold. It's funny because I know you aren't, but she's right, you act as though you were. Around her, at least."

I glare at him, although it's more directed at Sylvia, actually. "I don't get why I should treat her differently. After all, wasn't she the one to attack me?"

He is, much to my annoyance, still smirking to himself. "Yes, and I didn't say it wasn't justified, did I? But either way, she asked me if I really hadn't known about Thirteen. Of course, I hadn't, and I told her exactly that. She then wanted to know if I was sure I could trust you."

He smiles at me, this time not laughing at me. He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear, but I'm not really paying attention. I want to know what he has to say. "And I am sure. I didn't answer the question as to the reason why I do. And even if I did, I wouldn't need to tell you. You should know."

That stings me. Yes, I should. Probably. But I don't, not really. Why _does_ Peeta trust me? Thinking back, I have more like given him a reason not to trust me. I run away once. Broke his heart, as much as it hurts me to think that. Sure, I came back. Sure, there was also a time where I wouldn't run away. There still is that time, actually. But isn't that only a reason to distrust me? What have I done to gain his trust?

"I don't." I didn't intent for that to come out. I mean, he can trust me, yes, I'm not going to betray him. Or, more like, I don't want to. I don't need to hear why he does. Or do I?

He looks surprised. "Well, you've never told me," I justify. Or try to.

He's still confused, his eyes tell as much, but also relieved. His smile is back. "Yes, that's true. My bad, apparently. But I didn't think I need to." He runs a hand through his hair, suddenly somehow nervous. "Actually, I don't really know. It's just a feeling. And that you're the worst liar I've ever met. Don't worry, that's not meant to be an offense. It's quite a good feature, if you ask me. Who'd want to have the reputation to be a good liar? No one would believe them one word."

Well, that's not entirely true. I _do_ believe him, and he's the _best_ liar I've ever met. But maybe he isn't aware of his talents.

"I guess it's like I told you. You can never be one hundred percent sure, but you just know you can trust someone. My brothers used to tease me about being easy trusting. Maybe that adds to it, too."

So he's just relying on his feelings. He seems to be doing that very often. I should probably tell him that's naïve, not the right way, but then again, what do I know about feelings? Only that I can't rely on them, that they can be beautiful as well as devastating. I know that sometimes I can't help them. Maybe it's like that with his trust, too.

"Sylvia told me to be careful," Peeta suddenly says, reminding me of our original subject. "She told me she'd known someone who put his trust in the wrong person, too."

He smiles at me. "But you are not wrong. Neither false nor pretend."

I touch his hand. "No, I'm not." He should never doubt that. I don't want him to ever think of me like that.

"I know." He then lowers his gaze to our hands. "You're shivering."

I look down and see that my arm is covered in goose bumps and my arm is draped across my stomach, lightly pacing up and down to warm me. Only then I notice how cold it really is. It shouldn't surprise me, since it must be November by now, but it does. Why haven't I felt it before, correction, why hasn't my mind felt it before, when my body apparently has?

"Come here," he says, opening his arms. And I obey, for once without hesitating. He opens his jacket and puts it around both of us. "You shouldn't make yourself uncomfortable for me," I tell him. It's his jacket, his source of warmth, after all.

He chuckles for a reason unknown to me. "You seriously think…I have the world's most beautiful girl in my arms and I'm _uncomfortable_? Quite the opposite, actually." He grins down at me.

Although his comment makes me blush and turn my head so he won't see, I can't prevent the corners of my mouth from lifting up to a smile against his neck. He hasn't held me like this or called me beautiful in a while. I can't say I've really missed it, since it always makes my cheeks heat up and of course I had other things to concentrate on, but it does feel very nice.

"Why, are _you_uncomfortable?" The smile in his voice is evident, but I'm not sure what to say. I don't feel uncomfortable about our arrangement, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I'm not good at giving compliments like Peeta is.

"No." It comes out as a whisper against his skin. But he doesn't seem bothered by my lack of affectionate words. Maybe he's used to it by now. After all, he knows I'm not the affectionate type overall.

It makes me feel bad, though. As if I'm not enough. As if he should have someone who could give him beautiful words like the ones he gives me. Someone who knows what to say. He's done so much for me; he has saved our lives, he has promised my mother to fulfill her dying wish, and he is here, with us, making the greatest sacrifice overall, leaving his family, his friends, his home, just to help me and my sister. Just like the thing with the bread. Sure, back then he took a beat from his mother, which was too much already, but now…he's given up everything. Somehow both situations seem to have the same value, though. And I can't even give him words as a thank you.

"I'm sorry," I tell him. Well, at least I can apologize. But he is surprised, as I can tell from his voice as he speaks.

"For what? You don't have anything to be sorry for, or is there something you haven't told me?" And with that he has hit the nail right on the head. Not the way he thinks, but he has.

If only I could tell him, tell him what exactly I mean, but I can't. I curse my inability once more before I figure there is something I _can_actually do to show him how thankful I am.

I lift my head to look at him, find his curious eyes, and press my lips right to his. He is surprised at first, but returns the kiss, lightly. Somehow, that doesn't satisfy me, and I begin to loose my arms around his waist so I can wrap them around his neck.

Only he won't allow it, as he pulls away and eyes me carefully. I'm not about to let it bother me and lean in again, but he holds me back.

"Katniss, what is this about?" I sigh. Of course. I confused him. Not that it should surprise me, but somehow I have a feeling there are quite a few things that surprise me today and wouldn't any other. I mean, how would I feel if someone apologized to me, I didn't know what for, and then kissed me? I suppose I would react a lot worse than Peeta.

"I don't know how to explain. It's just…after everything you've done for me…I just…I feel guilty because…" But he won't let me continue, and maybe that's better. I'm stuttering either way.

"So…you kissed me because you felt guilty? As payback?"

"Yes." Only then do I realize what that sounds like. "I mean, no." He raises his eyebrow. "Not the way you're thinking right now. I didn't do it because I thought I needed to, I wanted it, too, I…" I trail off. I have a feeling I'm blushing furiously again, but I don't break eye contact this time. I know, for some reason, that that would be the most stupid thing to do at the moment.

Peeta still looks confused, but not as skeptical anymore. "I'm just not good with words," I tell him, hoping he'll understand.

And actually, the wanted emotion flashes across his face. "So instead of saying something…Oh Katniss! _That_ is what you apologized for? That is not your fault. That being said, I don't mind your way of expressing yourself," He gives me a peck on the lips to emphasize his point, "at all. Actually, I kind of really like it."

And with that, he leans in again and starts kissing me, properly this time. I quickly wrap my arms around his neck before he changes his mind and pulls away again.

But he doesn't. Maybe because this time, it's not aggressive, I'm not aggressive. This time it's gentle and warm and makes my stomach flutter. I haven't nearly had enough when he breaks away, panting heavily. Only after a few seconds do I realize I'm doing the same, because I'm out of breath.

He catches his first and smiles at me. "Enough payback?"

I would scowl at him for this because a few kisses can't make up for all he's done, but the amusement in his voice prevents me from doing so. He isn't serious.

But I am when I say, "Nothing will ever be enough."

I then realize there's already a faint orange at the horizon. It signalizes that beginning of the sunrise. I didn't even notice how quickly time passed.

"I guess we have to wake the others, don't we? Yesterday we left around this time, too." He agrees, opens his jacket for me to slip out of it, and both of us stand up to arouse them from sleep.

They are up in no time, and we gather our stuff, which isn't exactly that much, since Sylvia and Cann only had one backpack each, and together with the one we had we have three. Plus my bow and my quiver.

And right when I pick up the bow it happens. A loud bang rings though the air, almost immediately followed by another. I whip my head around to see where it is coming from, and I don't need to search long, as I see Cann shoving Prim behind a tree and dropping to the ground himself´.

Without thinking I do the same. Prim is out of view, and whoever is doing is can't have seen her, because she had been hidden by the tree already.

I don't dare looking up, but I have a feeling I know who is doing this. Gunshots ring through the air and the bullets fly, I can hear them hitting the gournd around me. There's only one person I am aware of having a gun; The one who shot my mother.

Panic rises in me as I feel myself overcoming the first frozen state. It's like a déjà vu, like being back in the house. I can't do anything but stay here, hoping I won't get hit. They've seen me, and that's the difference. There's no chance of escaping this time. I can only hope Prim knows what to do. Thirteen is her only chance now.

I don't know who else has made it to hide behind a tree. I can't look around, can't move. That would be the wrong tactic.

When I hear a loud thud I know it's the hovercraft. I don't know how they managed to make the hovercraft land without any noise except for this thud, but I don't really care. All I care about is my near death. A pair of feet comes out. And suddenly I feel a wave of pride fill me. I want to see my murderer, look him dead in the eye when he kills me. So I do what I wanted to avoid doing; I lift my head.

Only to see a gun pointed directly at my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha<strong>**, don't tell me there wasn't fluff in this one;) Don't wonder about Katniss's behavior, btw, she has been very stressed in the last chapters, she was kind of really exhausted in this one:) I thought she needed a bit rest:)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: THANK YOU mrspatrickdempsey** _(You'll see:))_**, ****PeetaLuver1, maryclumsy** _(Hehe, yeah, I did get your point:) Thanks)_**, InLoveWithPeeta, FlamingArrows, Emmy** _(hehe__, I'm happy to hear you would actually read a book written by me if you had to pay for;) But I don't think you'll ever have to. Writing is a hobby for me, I can't really imagine ever making my bread with it:) Besides...my stuff would probably be too provoking...)_**, Aloha-Pinkly** _(Haha, am I going to feel your spoon of vengeance now? It did take me a week or so, after all:))_**, journey4eva, Mockingjay272** _(I'm glad I made you happy with the fluff:))_**, **** SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA, DebbyHayleyBieber119, SamiCatalfumo** _(Oh really? That's awesome! There isn't much in German on FF(only for Harry Potter, but that's an exception in general.) And really, I can't blame anyone. German is such a difficult language, I admire everyone who has the patience to learn it:) I will definetely read your one-shot:D And thank you:DD I always worry about my_ _grammar...)**,**_** Kari** _(I know. Sometimes I do want to kill her though)_**, InLoveWithAFictionalCharacter 7, ****torigrace**_ (Yeah, or so people say. About me and building suspense. Actually, I believe that's just coincidence. When I write, I am this character, and I only try to describe what they're feeling. If you ask me, it's a miracle I succeed, cuz usually I can't describe. I'm really awful with words...:))_**, ****DandelionOnFire** _(Hehe, It'll surprise you that I know what you meant immediately:))_**, Samlicker19** _(You're welcome:))_**, ****DancingDP** _(Haha, don't worry, I know exactly what you mean. I just figured out that obviously, I'm not female, since highlighting_ _the love triangle {and with that the romantic/fluffy part} in CF {the film} is their strategy of keeping the female audience. I must say I'm rather unnerved by that. They're turning THG into a second Twlilight and...bleh! I hate when people do that! They're so nothing alike! I'm going to kill them if they do that for MJ:))_**, LiveandBreatheWords** _(Yup:) But this one doesn't end on a clifhanger...not really:))_**, KMloveya, KHO, LoTS-Fanatic** _(Thank you:) I__'m glad to hear that:))_**, **** sick-of-dreams** _(I don't think it's too bad...:))_**, mojojojo152, Mockingjay249** _(Thanks a lot:))_**, ZaraB** _(Yeah, they are. It's alright:) I was happy to see you reviewed again though, thank you:D)_**, Toghgal, Maxi OT** _(Ich weiß, es war ein reviewer für 'Ne', aber ich bin einfach zu doof dich auf ff (dot) de zu finden, also, falls du das hier liest, es ist die Antwort zu einer deiner Fragen...mein Alter verrat ich dir vielleicht sollte es mir je gelingen dich auf ff (dot) de zu finden...also: Nein, ich hab kein Auslandsjahr gemacht, würde das aber super gerne tun. Ich war allerdings mal in ner Gast-familie in England, wenn auch nur für zwei Wochen. Englisch gelernt hab ich ehrlich gesagt beim fanfiction lesen, und natürlich bei meiner genialen Englischlehrerin, die die einzige ist, der ich überhaupt zuhöre, und die einzige, die mir wirklich was beibringt:) Und 'n GANZ großes Dankeschön an dich:D)  
><em>

**A BIG THANK YOU to Sabrii, dafür das du alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte auf Deutsch review-t hast xD und dafür, dass du mein 300-ster Reviewer bist xD **(for reviewing every single chapter of this story in German and for being my 300th reviewer)

**Haha, I'm kind of pleased that none of you was able to predict what I have in mind...how I'm going to prevent Katniss from getting shot...or am I (believe me, I was tempted)?;)Don't worry, you aren't supposed to know:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

My first instinct is to shy back. I don't know whether the man holding it is Brains or Brawns, since he hasn't spoken, but I don't believe I'm going to find out. Don't believe he's interested in talking.

"Didn't know you had companions." Given my guess, I'm slightly startled when he does speak. He's not talking to me, like I first thought. No, he's talking to Cann. And it frightens me. Does he know him?

"And what a pretty one." He's taunting him, clearly, as he nudges me with his foot, as if I was some kind of dead animal, and he's speaking of me with less respect than you have for one.

"What is she, huh? Your girlfriend?" He must see the disgruntled expression on my face, showing what I think of that idea, because he laughs.

"Obviously not. Your bodyguard, then?" His eyes scan me. My fear forgotten, I scramble away from him. I don't like someone looking me up and down like prey. I quickly come to a stop when he raises his gun in a threatening manner, though.

He snorts. "Thought they'd give you something better. She doesn't look all that strong. And a bow? How…primitive, don't you think? Doesn't Coin have better weapons? I'll never get why he sees her as a threat."

Maybe I should be wondering who this 'Coin' or this 'he' is, but his comment about my bow upset me. It may be old-fashioned, but it did the task of providing my family more than well, and it was built by my father. I'm taking this personal.

Other than that, I do know who this man in front of me is, now. His voice revealed him. Brawns. My mother's murderer. And that comprehension fuels my anger.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!"

He gives me a disapproving look and a shake of his head. "Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth." I'm tempted to spit at his feet. The only thing preventing me from doing so is the knowledge that I won't reach them.

"However, I'm not here to argue with Thirteen scum like her. You, boy, should know what I'm here for. And if you give me what I want, I might spare your little friends here."

I raise my head to look around. To see Sylvia lying at the ground, only a few feet away from Cann, clutching her shoulder, a mixture of fury, pain and fear on her face. But lying there are only the two of them.

My eyes immediately start darting around, frantically searching for Peeta. Did they get him? Where is he? Is he safe? Or is he...I can't even think about it.

When I spot him behind a tree, the first thing I feel is relief. He's alive, and they can't see him.

But then a unjustified jolt of anger rushes through me. Why isn't he helping us?

I mentally scold myself for thinking that way. It's selfish. He's watching out for his own life. It's his right. And I'm partly glad, too. It's what he should be doing. He shouldn't be putting his life in danger for me, not again. Only…not doing it seems so unlike him.

And then I remember Prim. Of course. She's out there, too. He's probably staying there, watching, making sure he can be there for Prim. That seems more like him, and suddenly, I'm thankful. He's going to watch out for her when I'm gone.

That what I think until I see him collapse. I can barely fight the urge to vomit as I see the reason, his calf, bits of flesh revealed by the torn material of his pants, covered in blood, and have to hold in my scream of agony. I can't scream. It would give away the fact that he's there. I must give him at least that much protection.

But watching this scene without doing anything is sheer torment, too, because of his face distorted in pain, the way he has to hold back his cry, the way he's pressing his eyes together, how he's clutching the tree trunk for support as the damaged leg conks out.

Coldness fills me as I realize he won't be able to help anyone in this state. Not even himself.

"You're not going to get what you want." Cann's voice is still calm, like always. I wonder where he takes that from. "I won't give it to you."

Brawns smirks and says in a disdainful voice, "It was just an offer. I can always shot you and get what I want after that."

For some weird reason, Cann smiles. "If you kill me you're never going to find it. It'll die with me."

Although Brawns smirk does return, his frown, the one he got on his face hearing Cann's words, doesn't vanish. He looks as though he's about to bare his teeth. "You're bluffing. And even if what you're saying is true, what's the harm? If this information vanishes completely…it would only be an advantage."

This time, Cann actually laughs. Is he crazy? This man has a point, and a good one. He could just shot us, if what my ally says was true. "You honestly think I'm the only human being having this knowledge?" Isn't that what he was implying? But he just shakes his head.

"No. But you know where I am. Here. You have me at your mercy."

Suddenly, his eyes widen and the smile disappears from his face. Only for the fraction of a second, but long enough for my trained hunter's eyes to notice. I'm confused for a moment, until I turn around to see someone else has also exited the hovercraft. He isn't making any noise, as if trying to approach unnoticed. What confuses me is that the only person that's not going to notice him is Brawns…his partner.

His snarling partner. "Stop playing you little games. I'm tired of them. I'm going to make out the others and I'll destroy them, just like you."

And then everything happens at once. In slow motion, I see Brawns pulling the trigger back, his gun now pointed at Cann's head. But a second before he lets go a bang rings through the air. So, just as the bullet leaves one gun, the shooter is hit by another.

He collapses, clutching his chest. There is a stain of blood, and it's quickly, steadily growing into a pool. The fabric of his jacket soaks it up, dying the once white material a deep red. My nausea returns as I watch the scene.

Brawns lets out a choked sound before his whole body goes rigid.

It takes me a few seconds to register what just happened. Brawns was killed. As I look around, I wonder if Cann's managed to grab his gun, but a glance at his heavily breathing form, lying a few inches away from the spot he was on before, since he had to avoid getting hit by the bullet, tells me he wasn't the one to kill Brawns.

And then it hits me. Of course. Cann couldn't have done it; the bullet didn't even come from his direction. It came from the opposite one.

I turn my head, not quite believing the track my thoughts are going. It's impossible.

But it isn't. There, a gun in his hand, a strangely tired expression on his face, mixed with relief, is Brains. Brawns partner. And obviously, a traitor.

"A shame. Such a miracle he even managed to talk to you for so long. I feared I'd be too late. But I had to shut cameras as well as microphones off. They're so suspicious, never trusting me. Only giving me this brutal machine to work with." He sighs.

To say I'm dumbfounded would be an understatement.

What? Who is this man? Is he talking to us? What is he talking about? And why? Why did he betray his partner, why did he save us? Is he a spy? And how can he stand there, looking so calm, as if he didn't just murder someone?

"No time to dwell on that, though. We have to hurry. We have exactly three hours to get to Thirteen. That's how long it'll take the other hovercrafts to appear. And they're going to come from every direction. I know they've sent them once they discovered I deactivated their monitoring system. And their bomb. That was their original plan to stop me from betraying them, but they underestimated the dumbness of this one." He nudges Brawn's corpse with his foot.

"He even bragged about how they would blow me to bits in case I tried to escape or do other 'funny business'."

He then gives us a questioning, almost exasperated look through his glasses. "Are you going to be staying there till they come?"

Cann is the first to rise. "He's right." He's looking around saying this, making clear he means Sylvia, Prim, Peeta and me. "We have to get going."

Sylvia look at him, flabbergasted, and asks the question that's on the tip of my tongue. "How can we trust him? Who is he?"

Cann offers her his hand, indifferent to her obvious doubt. "He's my uncle."

Usually I might want to know more now, since I can't say I trust Cann. But Brains doesn't seem like someone who would kill his partner only to get his enemies. And, thinking of it, he clearly seems related to Cann. They're both strangely calm, although Brains wasn't as indifferent with Brawns back on the clearing. In fact, he seemed rather unnerved then. Maybe it was the other man's attitude.

I raise to my feet, too. I turn around to find Prim has already hesitantly left her hiding spot and is looking at Brains with wide eyes.

I go over to her and whisper in her ear, "Get in. I'll come soon. I only need to help him." I shake my head in Peeta's direction. I know he won't be able to walk by himself for long.

Prim's expression darkens and she looks upset. "I'm going to help you. I know what to do."

I would discuss thing further with her, but Cann's turning to us to speak up. "I'll take him. Prim, please help Sylvia. Katniss, you can help whoever you want."

I glare at him. I can't stand people telling me what to do. But at the same time I'm thankful for him offering his help. He already has one arms lung around Peeta's waist when I approach and take his other side.

"Don't tell me what I have to do," I snap at him.

But then I have to admit that he really is helpful. Peeta, although he has lost a few pounds, is heavy and weighs more than me. Carrying was ruled out from the beginning, but even working as a crutch isn't as easy as I assumed. The bullet got him in the calf, so his leg isn't working at all.

Somehow we manage to usher him onto the hovercraft, though. Brains is already at the controls, closing the door at the same time as launching the hovercraft.

As it's raising higher and higher up in the air and we're depositing Peeta on one of those white, kind of creepy looking surfaces, which when I'm eyeing them don't seem like something I'd like the original purpose of, especially since there's something on the right side where the head is supposed to be that looks suspiciously like blood; Cann speaks up,

"I think you owe me an explanation. What are you doing here? I knew Thirteen was going to send someone, but I didn't know it would be you? Isn't the reason why I'm here because you aren't able to come to Thirteen on your own?"

The upset tone in his voice surprises me. It's not the first time I hear him use it, now that I think of it, I've heard it before, with Sylvia, but I supposed it had been caused by exhaustion. But he seemed perfectly composed talking to Brawns earlier, so that can't be the real reason. Maybe it was because of the fact that Brawns was threatening him. Maybe it was just a smart move.

Brains, however, chuckles. "Oh yes. I wasn't supposed to tell you until we were in this hovercraft. Which, I suppose, we are now. I'm going to tell you, but not here." He glances over at us, implying that we're the reason he doesn't tell him right away. "I don't want them to know. They could be spies, however unlikely that might seem to you."

At first I feel a pang of anger at the accusation of being spies for the Capitol, but thinking about it, I can't really blame him. He, a traitor himself, isn't bound to trust us, and I must admit that I would most likely be thinking along the same lines if I was in his skin. I wouldn't trust the strangers either.

Correction, I don't trust them. Don't trust Brains. Or Cann. Not even Sylvia, who, to my surprise, looks as astounded, if not stunned, by the turn of the events as I feel, and has gained more of my…not trust, but tolerance. She didn't know about this. So if there's a kind of treason, she isn't in it.

Only now do I notice the blood coming from her shoulder, and I start feeling nauseous again. My stomach turns at this sight, and it reminds me of the other injuries I've seen today. I decide I've seen too much blood. That's Prim's area of knowledge, her province. And if I don't get away from it fast enough, I'm sure I will vomit.

"I'm going to make sure we won't crash," I tell Brains and Cann. Meanwhile they can have their conversation. For me it's just an excuse to see something that isn't red and sticking to Peeta's jeans and the fabric of Sylvia's jacket. Usually, I'd run now, into the woods, and hide. But that isn't exactly an option, comfortably five hundred feet above the ground.

Brains shows me what button to push in case we lose height, although he stresses that we are on autopilot, and that changing the course would result in us crashing. Given his earlier suspicions, I suppose it's a warning for me not to take us to the Capitol. Which I didn't plan on doing. I'm not suicidal, after all.

Sitting here, in the front of the hovercraft, does prevent me from seeing whatever Prim's doing, but I'm still able to hear the soft groans coming from the back. She must have found some kind of disinfection agent, because the painful sounds don't last too long and are followed by a sigh of what I hope to be is relief.

Thankfully nothing remarkable happens, neither do the systems crap out nor do I hear a scream of pain which would signalize some big mistake on Prim's part. Now, I know she's a good healer, knows what she's doing, but she's only human, even though she does look like an angle. And her working conditions have been better, too, since the hovercraft isn't exactly shaky, but not as steady as real ground either. Or is it just my mind playing tricks on me?

"Katniss, you can look now. I'm done."

Curiosity and worry get the best of me and although I'm aware of what I might be greeted with, I turn around.

I'm relieved that my concerns were unjustified. When my eyes land on Peeta, who's lying on the first surface, blocking Sylvia from my view, which doesn't necessarily bother me, since I can't really say I care for her; I see he's wearing pants that don't even have a hint of red, and apart from the fact that he's somewhat pale, he appears to be well.

Prim, however, is frowning slightly. "He's lost much blood, and so has she. I don't know for how long we've been flying, but this man said we have three hours. We've probably been in the air for one. As soon as we arrive, they need medical attention. I did what I was able to do, but the wounds are too deep for what I have here. I don't know if it's life threatening, but…"

She trails off, glancing at her two patients, who are seemingly glued to her words. Of course. She's talking about their fate. About their not-so-well condition. And she doesn't want to say what she was going to say out loud, probably because she doesn't want to frighten them.

She sighs. "I don't think so. Neither bullet has hit any vital vein, as far as I can make out, but I'm not hundred per cent sure. In other words, I can't promise anything, but...if you get real medical attention soon, both of you should be fine."

Her words aren't exactly encouraging, but not as bad as they could be. Especially Sylvia must have had a lot of luck, since the shoulder is so close to her neck. If the bullet had hit her neck, she would have died.

I stroll over to Peeta, slightly hesitant, since I don't any of the injuries to open again, for his sake and mine, but eventually come to a stop next to his improvised bed, his sickbed, actually, and brush his curls out of his eyes.

He weakly smiles up at me. He's clearly exhausted. "You should rest now." I don't know if it's what he should do from the medical point of view, but I've never been a medic. I just see that he needs sleep, and badly.

"You should," Prim agrees with me. "But try not to fall asleep. You can do that once we get to Thirteen. They're going to sedate you when they treat you either way. But sleep…would be more counterproductive than anything else." She turns to Sylvia. "The same goes for you."

Neither of them objects. Either they're too tired to do so, or they understand that it really is the best for them. I can even image the latter, since Sylvia gives Prim a slight smile. A rarity from her.

Brains and Cann return after another hour, both with irritated expressions on their faces, but neither of them wasting any words on their conversation. They only take their places and start checking the instruments again. No one talks much.

It seems like an eternity before I feel how we lose height. But it must planned, since no one seems to want to do something against it.

I'm half relieved, half scared when the hovercraft finally hits the ground. Relieved because now I'm going to know if what they said is true. Because if it is, it also means Peeta is going to be treated.

But I'm also scared. Because I don't know. Even if what they said is true, I can't predict what our future holds. I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh*<strong> **Poor Peeta. I'm sorry. But that was the only way to prevent him from doing something stupid. Same goes for Sylvia. At least they're all alive, huh?**

**OK, I'll stop babbling now, I don't want to prevent you from hitting my friend, the blue review button, any longer:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: THANK YOU mojojojo152, Sabriii** _(Ich hab __festgestellt das, genau genommen, nicht alle am Leben sind. Ich hab Brawns gekillt...)_**, **** LiveandBreatheWords, FlamingArrows**_ (My favorite book overall is Mockingjay, but since you said besides THG...um...OK, now you got me thinking. I guess 'The Client' by John Grisham. And 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. I know, I know, Harry Potter, so cliché. But it's true:))_**, maryclumsy, PeetaLoverXD** _(Yes. One is already, although you don't know it yet...Either way, it'll take a bit time for some of them to (re)appear, I guess__:))_**, kms96** _(Your question will be answered in the next chapter:D)_**, sick-of-dreams** _(Her mother was shot by the other man, the one that was killed:))_**, Estrellita**_ (Hach, Ich liebe es auf Deutsch zu antworten. Irgendwie is Englisch zu meiner Internet-Sprache geworden...egal. Du hättest übrigends auch auf Englisch reviewen können {auch wenn ich das komisch fände, es wär doof sich auf Englisch zu unterhalten wenn wir beide Deutsche sind}, ich lach ganz sich niemanden aus:) Oh Gott, jetzt hab ich dich glaub ich verwirrt...also falls du wieder reviewst, die Sprache is mir egal:D Falls nich, hoffe ich das dir die Story auch weiterhin gefällt:))_**, Aloha-Pinkly, Mocking Verse** _(Yeah, I pity him, too:))_**, SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA** _(I would kill him if it wasn't for this deal {don't get me wrong, I love Peeta to death}...but I thought a little injury is OK:))_**, Emmy** _(Haha, that's OK__:) You're right, after all, and I always need to say everything that's on my mind, too:)__)_**, **** HG.7, Kari** _(__When I want him to:))_**, **** Mockingjay272** _(I guess I'm throwing even more stuff at you with this chapter...oh well:) At least I promise you'll get to know more about Cann in Chapter 14:))_**, JaneDoeLovesYou** _(Thank you a lot:D You have no idea how happy your review made me_ _xD I will check out your story, but first I need to get my one-shot done...it's a post-war story and...I avoid every other post-war thing, because I don't want similarities:))_**, ****DandelionOnFire** _(You know, I might've done something worse to him to see if I can let him die in later chapters if it wasn't__ for our deal...I'm guessing all my readers will be thankful for it at some point...:D And I'm keeping my fingers crossed those requests won't come too fast...but you're probably right:/)_**, DancingDP** _(What comforts me is that there's no way they can make Mockingjay a fluffy Romance. I mean, Peeta hates Katniss__half of the book, and is in the Capitol the other half. And seriously, who would buy a love-struck Katniss? And more than those two kisses with Gale...)_**, journey4eva, Dafaril** _(__Dunno. It's not really important, you know? I'll decide when I have to...:))_**, **** Maxi OT**_ (Ich hab mich wahnsinning gefreut, wieder von dir zu hören:DD Ich hab übrigends kein Problem mit deinem Deutsch-Englisch thingy, denn, wie du siehst, mach ich das auch gerne:)) Um deine Frage zu beantworten, noch nicht. Ich hab's schon seit 'ner Weile vor, find aber nie die Zeit dafür. Abgesehen davon glaub ich nicht, dass ich den Nerv dazu hab das alles zu übersetzen...naja, das macht ja auch _**and 11-Dino** _(__Danke für beide Reviews von dir und du hast Recht, ich find's auch irgendwie komisch hier auf Deutsch zu reviewen...ich mach das ja auch manchmal:))_

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own the Hunger Games.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

It went pretty fast, actually. Immediately after the door of the hovercraft opened, a man dressed in gray clothes, armed with a handgun, approached us and asked Brains something I didn't catch; he answered with a nod and then told the other man about our injured.

The gray man hissed something to his cuff, which had seemed strange to me back then, until I was told it was a so-called communicuff later. Although I had assumed something like this as it had taken the men and women that came out with two stretchers barely a few minutes to appear.

Although everything in me screamed to do something against it, not to easily trust those people, I didn't do anything as they carried Peeta and Sylvia away. I haven't seen them since, but the woman sitting across from me now has assured me they're both being treated in District Thirteen's hospital.

Which finally convinced me of the fact that obviously, Cann and Sylvia did say the truth. District Thirteen does still exist.

Now I'm sitting in someone's office, together with Prim, who they wanted to interrogate separately until I told them she was my sister. With us being related, the woman told us, it was something else. And this exact woman is asking us questions; our names, ages, birthdays, home District, if we're married, and, the point where Prim starts crying, if we have any family members left at home. I guess those questions are to make sure we really are the ones we pass ourselves off as.

"We lost our mother out in the wild. Our father died in a mining accident seven years ago. We don't have any siblings except each other."

Her face shows pity for only a few seconds, before it turns back to its former, serious, concentrated and slightly indifferent state. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She then looks at her papers again. "OK, I'm going to read everything down, and you tell me if there's a mistake. I'm going to begin with the older one."

She looks straight at me. "Katniss Everdeen, eighteen years old, born on May 8th in District Twelve, unwed, only family member Primrose Everdeen, sister. Is that correct?"

When I nod she tells Prim, who is pressed against my side now, and whom I'm holding with both arms, what she's written down about her, and I answer for my sister.

The woman snaps out of her focused state. "Would you like to get assigned to a room first, before I ask more questions? So she can rest? I believe one of you is enough to answer my remaining questions."

I agree to it, but ask the woman if it's possible for us to stay in the same room as Prim while she continues her interrogation. She gives me what I assume to be a understanding smile and affirms.

After what seems to be an hour, but is only fifteen minutes in reality, we're in room 358. "You're going to have to sign a few papers later," She informs me, "but for now I'll just let you stay here. She's exhausted and looks as though she could need some sleep."

When I've tucked Prim into bed and she's sound asleep, after only a few minutes. I sit there, stroking her hair, while the woman keeps asking things about my knowledge about weapons, what I used to do back in Twelve.

I hesitate a little before telling her about my hunting. I only do because really, who are they to punish me? They're supposed to be dead. She only nods and scribbles something on her notepad.

She then asks me about the people I arrived with, or better, about Peeta and Sylvia. I can't really tell her much about Sylvia, so I stick to Peeta, telling her his name, that he's from the same District as we are, and all the stuff she wants to know. She's eyeing me carefully. I have no idea as to the reason for that, but I don't let my wonderment show in my voice. And only her last question explains the slight frown on her face.

"You're not engaged to him, are you?" For some stupid reason, I feel my cheeks heat up at her words. I'm glad Prim isn't awake to see it, because if she was I would get interrogated by her later.

"No. Why?"

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Because that would change your relationship status from 'unwed' to 'engaged' and with that I'd have to assign him to this room, too. But you're probably a bit too young. Are you fertile?"

This time I can really only stare at her. Is that any of her business? "What?"

The woman rolls her eyes and explains, "Fertile. Able to conceive a child. Able to get pregnant. However you want to call it." As if I was slow on the uptake.

I only scowl at her. This question is probably part of her 'I need to write it down on my paper, it's information the District needs to have'-program, too, but it bothers me. Why, I'm not sure. Maybe because it's a private question, maybe because I'm sure my cheeks are still a darker shade of pink than they should be, maybe because I never bothered thinking about it, since I never planned on having children, never planned on bringing them into this cruel world, where it could be reaped to compete in the Hunger Games.

She sighs. "Please, Soldier Everdeen, it's important. I have orders to ask it, as more than half of the District is infertile. So, fertile or infertile?"

I glare at her. "Fertile." At least I'm pretty positive that's the case; after all, nothing suggested anything else in the last years.

Only then do I realize what she called me. "Soldier?"

She looks up from her notepad, at me again. "You're older than fourteen. With that, you are to be addressed as 'Soldier' in District Thirteen. You'll get used to it."

And then she goes on explaining the most important laws of District Thirteen, such like "You're not supposed to take food from the dining hall" and "You have to follow your daily schedule. Only exception is when there's an emergency." She leaves me a list that reads every single one of them, as well as a layout of Thirteen, even if it only shows the parts of it I need to know about. The woman claims it's easier that way, but, even without knowing anyone but her, I'm pretty sure the real reason is that they don't want me to know more about their precious District than necessary.

When she's out of the room the first thing I do is slump down onto the bed Prim isn't lying on. I'm exhausted and slightly unnerved. The woman talked to me as if I had no clue what was going on. Maybe she really did think so; she must have been in her forties, brown eyes and brown hair with strands of grey. She told me she was in charge of all information about every citizens of District Thirteen in the beginning of our conversation.

I don't know if it's because of her job that she's so indifferent and always focused, or if it's caused by living underground for her whole life. Maybe her indifference was better. I don't want her pity, or anyone's for that matter. And she wasn't exactly cold. After all, she did allow me to let Prim go to sleep and even smiled once or twice. Now, I'm not one to be deceived by a smile, and it didn't reach her eyes, but at least she made that effort.

Doesn't mean I like her. She seemed to share something with everyone we passed while walking here. I wasn't able to make out what exactly it is, but it reminded me of the miners at home. Except from their looks, they have the atmosphere surrounding them in common. Every time my father came home from the mines, a dull glint would be evident in his eyes. Although it did vanish once he saw us, his family, it would be there every evening.

I didn't like it. My father was supposed to be carefree, the man I knew. And around me, he was. At the time, I didn't give it much thought. I was too young to really acknowledge it. Only when I saw the men come home from the mines after his death, they would remind me of him. Gale would, too, when he started working there.

I don't know if it's the same look I saw in the faces of District Thirteen's people, but even if it wasn't, I don't like it.

When the door suddenly swings open, I jump. I wasn't prepared for that. The schedule the woman printed on my arm doesn't say anything is happening now. The first thing is _18.30 - Dinner_ and a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to my bed tells me it's nowhere near that time.

"Soldier Everdeen?" It's a man this time, I guess pretty much of the same age as the woman.

"What do you want?" I can hear the venom in my voice and feel my muscles tense. I'm about to reach behind me, for my bow and my arrows, but remember there isn't a bow. They took it from me right after we arrived here; apparently weapons are only allowed if you own a firearms certificate, which, of course, I don't. I wasn't supposed to have it in Twelve, with certificate and without, and I never left it inside the District. Only out in the woods, which were also forbidden territory for me.

But I have a feeling things in Thirteen don't roll like they did back home. Not at all. Still, without my bow I feel vulnerable, uncomfortable.

The man standing in the door scrutinizes me from head to toe. Finally, he says, "I am Soldier Homes. I am required to take you the command. We want to know about the current circumstances in District Twelve, since unfortunately, we haven't been able to contact our allies there for about a month."

I'm too stunned to reply for a second. Twelve. Allies with Thirteen. People who actually know about the underground District. People who practically betrayed us by not telling us. Like Thirteen itself did. They let us suffer when they could have helped us.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you." My voice is cold; I don't want to have anything to do with this man. He's one of them. "It's been almost a month since I left Twelve. I won't be able to tell you much. Other than that, I'm not going to leave my sister. She'll be worried if she wakes up to see I'm gone."

Plus I'm completely clueless. I didn't know Thirteen even existed until Cann and Sylvia came along, and even then I didn't believe it.

He seems to ponder my words for a moment. Then, he shakes his head. "I'm afraid I must insist. You can leave a note for you sister. As for your knowledge, everything is of value for us. We know about the run of events in every other District, but in Twelve must have been some serious change, as our informant hasn't contacted us for so long."

I glare at "Soldier" Homes. 'Leave a note?' So she wakes up, completely abandoned in a foreign place, where Primrose Everdeen, the softest person I know, will be called a 'Soldier' should she actually try and find me. She'll be scared. And I don't like people scaring her.

"I can't."

He gives me a hard glare. "Soldier Everdeen, don't disobey. You aren't important enough to do so. If you aren't willing to go on your own, I'll have to force you. I don't want that, and I suppose neither do you."

Still scowling, I let him write a short information for Prim, and follow him out. As we enter the elevator; the first of me life, we didn't need them in Twelve, but I've seen them on television, and the doors shut, he begins talking again. "I'm sorry. I had to say that. I have my orders, and I…my family depends on me. I saw how protective you are of your sister. I'm sure you understand."

I nod, but truth is, I don't. Not really. I mean, sure, he has to do what whoever has a higher rank than he does orders him to, but does threatening me really count to it? And what would happen to his family if he didn't? Would they punish them? Or would he just be degraded? Is this about reputation? I don't ask; he probably won't answer me anyway.

The door opens at a floor that looks like the one our room is in, except there are name tags at the doors, which suggests they are offices.

Homes leads me to the one at the end of the corridor, but I don't have enough time to read who's working here. Not that it would matter. The name wouldn't tell me anything either way.

To my surprise, the room is empty. It looks exactly like the one Prim's sleeping it, only the furniture is different. Instead of beds and nightstands, there is a table with some strange, square, gray object on it. There are also cabinets that could pass as wardrobes, but are probably meant for important papers.

Homes takes his seat behind the table and gestures for me to take the chair in front of it.

He looks up and when he sees my quizzical expression, he starts explaining,

"I'm going to be the one talking to you. But we needed to come here so I can save the information on this computer." So that's what the gray thing is. "I need to update the situation in District Twelve, it has to be as correct as possible."

'Correct'. I've heard that word far too often for my liking today. Is everyone is Thirteen like that? Somehow, I find this hard to imagine.

"Well, has anything happened since the last time the old guy contacted us? An execution maybe? Or some big change?"

I shudder at the idea of someone being executed. Maybe even someone I know. The thing is, I can very well imagine Thread, the very reason I'm even here, be cruel enough to add criminals to those who starve to death. People like me.

Thread. That's what's changed. "There is a new head peacekeeper. He's…different. Not like the one we had before. He's strict, he's cruel. I don't know about executions, but if your informant gets caught, there's a huge chance you'll need a new one."

More people that die because of the Capitol. No only the Hunger Games and the hunger in general. More violence.

Homes looks surprised. "I doubt that. They can't kill him off easily. That's the good thing about him. The only one, if you ask me. So, what about your old head peacekeeper?"

I wince slightly when I say the next words, since they remind me of the image of the black market where I've traded for so many years, burning down to ashes, adding more gray to the District. As if it needed more. "Died in a fire."

Only then do I remember his words about the informant. "What's so bad about the guy who usually updates you about the condition in Twelve?" Did he work at the Hob, too? Did he die in the same flames? Do I know him?

For the first time, Homes actually laughs. "I was starting to think he just didn't feel like telling us. Or passed out. Or died, because his liver couldn't take all the liquor anymore."

Liquor. The Capitol can't kill him off. Passed out. Only one person in the entire District fits to that description. "Haymitch Abernathy, the victor?" Even I can hear the disbelief in my voice. This guy hasn't managed to get any tributes home, hasn't managed to stay awake and sober for a whole day, yet he had contact to a District that is supposedly dead by the hands of the Capitol? How intricate is this affair?

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to tell." But the grin on his face clearly signalizes my guess is right. "Is there more you can tell me?"

I search my mind, but in the end just shake my head. "Only that new peacekeepers were about to come when I went away. I told you I don't know much."

He looks at his computer. "It's enough. At least the lack of updates makes sense now."

For some reason, his words remind me of their lack of help for the other Districts. I now regret not asking this question before telling him those things.

"Why do you even care?" My voice, which was civil before, has now regained this venomous undertone. "You didn't before. Why else are there still the Games?"

Homes sighs. "We can't control the Capitol. And…we do care about the other Districts, but what are we supposed to do? The Capitol's patience with us is wearing thin as it is, they know what we're trying to do. Only our nuclear weapons are preventing them from destroying us for real."

I stare at him. "Nuclear?" I always thought Thirteen had been for graphite. But I don't say it, because that's what the Capitol says. After all, they also said this District ceased to exist and now I'm sitting an underground office of said place.

Homes nods. "That's the only reason we're still alive." But he must have seen the confusion on my face when I asked, so he adds, "We did have some graphite mines, but only a small part. Our main function was manufacturing nuclear weapons."

He then clears his throat. "You're dismissed now, Soldier Everdeen." He smiles. "I hope to see you around."

I form a smile, too, and nod at him. With that I leave the office.

When I step into the elevator, trying to remember the level my room is on, I notice a familiar presence. "Cann!", I greet, sighing relieved when I hit the supposed-to-be-right button.

He looks up, obviously surprised to see me. "Katniss. I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

I eye him carefully. Can I trust him now? Is there still a reason for me to mistrust him? "Do you have some time right now?"

He seems annoyed, although I'm pretty sure it isn't directed at me, since he stares at the wall. "Yes, I do. Since my rank apparently isn't high enough to attend to the current meeting. Why?"

His comment about the rank thing makes me hesitate slightly. But I push it away. Even if he isn't allowed to be with them at the moment, I'm certain he knows more than I do. "Because I need some answers."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know.<strong> **This chapter is definitely a filler. Kinda an introduction. But I needed it, for later:) Don't be mad at me, the next one is going to be better:) And you won't have to wait long for it:D  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THANK YOU PeetaLoverxD, 11-Dino** _(Der Übersetzer A) war faul oder B) fand es genau so komisch wie ich das mit "Luftkissenschiff" zu übersetzen. Is ja auch Schwachsinn. Naja, hovercraft bleibt Hovercraft, wird nur groß. Deutsche Rechtschreibung. Doof übersetzt sind sachen wie "hijacked" {eingewebt}, aber was will man machen? Er hat ja schon "tracker jacker" mit "Jägerwespen" übersetzt. Eigendlich ganz gut, aber dann hat die Sache mit dem "hi'jack'ing" nich mehr funktioniert...und ja, "reaping" is "Ernte" {Gott das hat mich so verwirrt als ich die Bücher das erste mal gelesen hab...:)} naja, es gibt jedenfalls mehrere doofe Übersetzungen. Ich hör jetzt auf...before I get all worked up:))_**, DandelionOnFire** _(I had so much fun writing the last o__ne, I totally understand you when you say it was better than some of the previous chapters. And the whole 'fertile' thing was my way of playing with Katniss pureness; I wanted to do that, too:D If some strange Doctor is allowed to ask me if I'm pregnant...__:))_**, Aloha-Pinkly, mojojojo152, FlamingArrows, DancingDP** _(hell yeah! I want this wedding SO badly! Finnick and Annie deser__ved it so much!)_**, **** KMloveya, SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA** _(Hehe, thank you, because I really have no c__lue about those kind of things:) But I had fun making those questions up, I wanted to do that so badly xD)_**, Emmy** _(That's __great! I wish I could do that, too, but my iPod broke:/ Oh well, I have all three books as pocket books:D)_**, kms96** _(Yes, you'll get your answer:))_**, **** sick-of-dreams****, Sabriii** _(Ja, ich hab den armen Kerl ja auch vergessen...wird aber leider nich der letzte sein der stirbt...:()_**, Mockingjay272** _(Ugh, I can't stand Coin either, but what really annoys me is that I have to find a way to kill her...:))_**, ZaraB** _(Um...that's actually a very good question. More than 'Ne', I guess. Maybe even thirty, but I'm not sure. But not too many...I don't want that:))_**, journey4eva, Husky2014, LiveandBreatheWords and maryclumsy** _(Yeah, me too {about Thirteen}. They're just...you have absolutely no freedom there)_

**Disclaimer: Oh please. Who didn't get it by now? I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

Turns out, when it comes to guessing levels, the odds are actually in my favor. When we stepped out of the elevator, I immediately saw the sign on the door that said '358' and, according for the key the office woman gave me, this is the number of our room.

That was confirmed by the fact that not only the key fit into the keyhole, but we entered a room with my -still asleep- sister lying on one of the two beds.

"So, what exactly is it that you want to know?" Cann asks, once we're both seated on my bed. It's a bit odd, seeing him here, on the same bed, as we're practically strangers. After all, we've met, what, two weeks ago?

But I decide not to dwell on that fact, since there are more important things I have to concentrate on. "Everything. From the very beginning. First of all, how come Thirteen's still alive? This guy called 'Soldier Homes' told me it had something to do with nuclear weapons, but how come they've hidden for so long if they've got such powerful threats? And then, how do you know about this? What is your part in _it_? What _is_ it? Homes told me Snow knew what they are doing either way, well, I don't."

Cann gives me a curious glance. "You really don't know anything at all, do you?"

I scowl at him, mostly because he's right, but he ignores it and just starts telling me about the dark days and about the pact Thirteen apparently has with the Capitol: If you leave us alone we'll pretend to be dead.

The reason why the Capitol agreed to this is obvious. It doesn't really do any damage, but a nuclear war would have unpredictable negative environmental impacts. And of course, it would have terrible effects on humanity. To the point where we could vanish. What, when you think of men like President Snow, isn't necessarily to be considered a disadvantage. Things like the Hunger Games are inhuman. Wars are, too. Or have we made them human? Those thoughts bring me to something that Peeta said what seems to be an eternity ago.

_"It's unbelievable what we are able to do to simply survive."_

Does that mean it's what we are now, what we stand for?

Cann's voice snaps me out of my thoughts; I focus on him again. "I've been told about this about a year ago. The day I wasn't reap-able anymore. To make sure I wouldn't give the information to the Capitol this way, and probably because they thought I wouldn't have been able to understand before."

He shakes his head, as if to free it of those questions. "Either way, you've already met my uncle. He was the one to tell me. Not really a surprise, seeing as he was one of the few actually allowed to ever leave the District. Or, more like, forced."

This startles me. Leave the District? No one's ever allowed to leave the District! Except…except the tributes. And tributes die, usually, in the arena. Unless…unless they win. And that means he's a…

"A victor. A mentor. He won a few years before your victor did. His name is Beetee, if it says anything to you." I feel almost ashamed to admit it doesn't. But then again, why should I? Why should former District Three victors interest me?

At least this explains why he was able to kill Brawns so easily. Why he didn't really hesitate. He'd done it before.

"I don't blame you." So he must've seen my unsettled expression. "That was before either of us was born." He sighs, looking down.

"I never knew my parents. My father was murdered by the Capitol shortly after I was born. What happened to my mother, I'll never know. Maybe they hid her, too. I didn't know Beetee was my uncle until the day he told me about Thirteen, either. It was to my protection, he says. That my father died because of him. But since I had no family to that day, I grew up in a community home.

Looking back on it, it was strange. At school, they'd teach us about technology already. Computers, wires, complicated systems, I'm familiar with them. But…at the home…there was a woman. A governess. Maybe in her twenties. From the Capitol, like all the others. Criminals are working in those homes. Outcasts. But she wasn't like the others, she wasn't violent, no, she was different.

She would answer my questions. I was very interested in the most complicated systems. And in math. She'd give me far harder things to work out than they did in school, and I was eager to learn. It was my way of escaping the community home, and most of the beatings. I knew I was better than that."

So that would explain his behavior when he was so calm talking to Brawns, too.

"The woman, she told me I was. And she…she was my best friend. So I believed her.

I don't know what happened to her. One day she was there, the next she was gone. They may have found out about her teaching me those things, things she knew I could use against the Capitol. If that's the reason, I'm not sure why they haven't sent me off to die in the Games, though. Maybe they thought I'd forget." He snorts.

But of course, I didn't. What they did only made me want to remember everything even more. I'd once asked her where she knew all this stuff from. As an answer, she'd given me an address, should I once not find her anymore, she said, then I ought to go to this address.

And exactly that happened. She wasn't there anymore. I was curious, no doubt she'd counted on that, and I trusted her blindly. So, once, after school, I snuck out, and searched for that address. I was surprised to find the house I was searching was in victor's village; the mentors of our District had always struck me as somewhat odd. Alright, very odd. I was fourteen at that time, old enough to know what they'd been through, but not old enough, or maybe not experienced enough, to understand.

I told Beetee who I was and the name of the woman, and he looked sad, mumbled something." Cann chuckles, but darkly, without humor. "It's strange. After all those years, I'm still asking myself if he really said 'At least she got to know him'. I don't know what that's supposed to mean, not even if it's real. And I could never bring myself to ask him."

While he was talking about his past, his eyes got this far-away look. Somehow clouded, as if replaying the story in his mind. Which, now that I'm thinking about it, isn't even unlikely.

What I don't understand is why he's telling me. How can he trust me with so much personal information after two weeks? And even if we'd known each other for years, why is he telling _me_?

He's gone silent, and looks as though he's slowly coming back to reality now. He chuckles darkly, again. "You may wonder why I'm telling you this. It's not because I want your pity, I can assure you that. I'm…even kind of thankful for my hard childhood. I wouldn't be the one I was if I'd grown up differently. No, the reason I'm telling _you_ is because I can see I won't have your pity. I know you wouldn't want mine either, I know you understand why I don't. I'm not quite sure why I see things like this, but I suspect it's kind of like with computers. I can figure out so many programs…I guess it's the same with faces."

He sighs. He's done that often today. "Anyway, you had more questions. You wanted to know what _it_ is. Well, that's easy._ It_ is breaking the deal. _It_ is a rebellion. Or going to be one."

My mouth hangs open as I stare at him with wide eyes, and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to close it. _What_? To say I'm surprised seems like the understatement of the century. _Rebellion_? They…they want to rip the Capitol off it's power? Overthrow it? Bring it down? Fight? In a war? Stop the Hunger Games? The torment? That...that can't be true. It's impossible.

And with that thought I realize…they'd throw away more lives in the progress. More than only twenty three each year. And my face feels as though it loses all its color.

But Cann either doesn't notice it, or he chooses to ignore it. "At the moment they're trying to figure out a tactic how to make the other Districts join them. That's what they needed the…" He hesitates. "…what I was bringing them for."

I look at him in wonderment for a moment. After all, I know what he was bringing, even if I may not fully understand it, so why bother keeping quiet about it? But then I remember: I do know; but he doesn't know I do. No one does, except Peeta perhaps. And for some weird reason, a feeling in my gut tells me to keep it that way. I've been in District Thirteen for barely a few hours, but already I can guess I shouldn't show I know things I'm not supposed to. I shouldn't tell Cann, because, even though he's obviously not working for the Capitol, he at least sympathizes with District Thirteen and their ideas and plans, is allied with them. And, judging from my first impression, I'm not sure this is necessarily to be considered better than being allied with the Capitol.

So I decide I won't tell him anything, not until he somehow proves to me it'd be safe with him. And, knowing myself, that is going to take a while.

"That was mostly my part in it, too. Sure, they could still use me for technical issues, but that's what they have my uncle for, isn't it? I think I'll just wait for further instructions." The only thing he does with those words is making me wonder if I'll ever be able to trust him.

He lets his gaze linger on the wall opposite of him for a few seconds, before looking back at me. "I think your sister's stirring."

At his words, I turn my head to look at her. Only to find myself staring into a pair of bright, blue, and sleepy eyes. "Katniss?" She looks around quizzically. "Where are we?"

Only then does her gaze move to Cann. "Oh, hey to you, too. What are you doing here?" Coming from anyone else, this might have sounded impolite, or even rude. But Prim just has this natural innocence radiating off of her, and it makes it impossible for her to appear rude.

And because of that, Cann just smiles at her. "I met your sister on my way to hospital." He sees her expression become worried, because he quickly adds, "To see how Sylvia and Peeta are doing." Unfortunately, though I could have told him before, this does nothing to ease her worry.

That Cann wanted to visit them is news to me, though. Although, now that I think of it, that doesn't seem like a bad idea. "Prim, do you remember now? We're in District Thirteen. They're being treated because they were injured and…"

But she cuts me off. "It's OK Katniss, I do remember now. When I asked, I was just still a bit dozy." Then her face gets harder, she frowns slightly, and I don't like it. "But I think we should head to hospital, though. See if they're OK."

I agree because firstly, I want to know myself, and secondly, I feel guilty for having forgotten about them. I was so focused on all the things I didn't know, things that happened in the past or are supposed to happen in the future, that I didn't think about the present anymore.

And with that, I grab the layout of the District, looking for the floor that says 'hospital'. But Cann seems to have other plans, as he walks straight to the door, Prim following closely behind him. He sees me standing there, looking at him questioningly, and says,

"You don't need it. I know which level it's on. The only real problem might be finding a doctor who can bring us to them. Thirteen is the best organized District I know, but my uncle told me that involves them not gossiping or talking while they're working, so we're probably going to have to find the exact doctor who treated them."

But, when we arrive there, it turns out we don't. There's a woman we see right when we step out of the elevator, and she has knowledge about every patient that's here, and where we can find them. We tell them their names, and obviously Cann was able to tell whoever interrogated him more about Sylvia than me, which, admittedly, isn't exactly that hard, because she knows exactly whom we're talking about.

"Oh, you're lucky, they're even in the same room. They've been operated about an hour ago; well, the girl has, the boy was in ten minutes longer, and are now sleeping their anesthetization off. They should wake soon, if they aren't already. You have twenty minutes until a doctor will come to do an after-operation checkup. Would you be so kind to tell me your names? I need to list every visitor." There's it again. The control thing.

But we obey and do what she says though, because really, that's not nearly as bad as some of the other questions I've been asked today.

Prim can't take her eyes off the patients and the instruments she sees while we're passing other rooms on our way. She's fascinated with them. Looks as though she wanted run to them and find out what they're used for. I smile to myself. Always the healer.

When we reach the door, we hear muffled voices inside. Seems like the anesthetization has worn off already. Cann opens the door to reveal a plain, white room with two beds and two people hooked up on a machine that shows two strange kind of waves. Prim stares at it in awe, until her gaze wanders to the two in their beds, whose conversation has stopped once the knob was turned.

I shortly look at Sylvia, seeing her shoulder is bandaged and she's sitting upright, but my eyes quickly shifts to Peeta, who's lying there, his leg invisible, as it's hidden under the blanket, and see with relief that the color has returned to his face. A small smile is playing his lips when he catches my eye, before his face is hidden by a waterfall of blond hair when my little sister is hugging him. She whispers something in his ear as she pulls away, and he gives her a reassuring "Of course you did. I'm sure I wouldn't be as fine if I hadn't had you."

So she was probably still not sure about her work, how well she did in the hovercraft. I have to suppress a grin, because I know Peeta isn't saying this to make her feel good. He's honest; it's true.

I walk over to the bed, too, and sit down on the edge, right below his feet. "How's your leg?" Even if Prim did a good job, even if he did get medical attention this soon, I'm still concerned.

He looks at me again. "I don't know. I think it's alright, though, at least I can move everything. It doesn't hurt anymore, but that could be the anesthetization. I think they numbed my leg separately, so it lasts longer. That's the last thing I remember before the drug pulled me into unconsciousness."

I sigh. He really has to endure a lot, and, what makes it even worse, it's all my fault. Without me, his life would've been so much easier, without so much pain. I've hurt him again. Not mentally, but physically, and it's not the first time.

"I'm sorry. That's my fault. I should've made you stay."

Peeta looks at me as if I've lost my mind. "So I could be home, going crazy, worried sick? And who knows, if I hadn't been there, they could have hit you. You really think that'd be better?"

These words confirm what I've always known; this boy is too selfless for his own good. Obviously, he doesn't even care for his own life. From the sound of it, he is glad that it was him.

I would discuss this further, if it wasn't for the fact that I know this argument could last for hours, and he's in a hospital bed, in an already badly damaged state, no matter what he claims.

So I ignore his question and just tell him, "Well, we were told your leg would get checked in ten minutes or so."

He nods. "So…how is it? District Thirteen, I mean. What are the people like? What has happened while I was unconscious?"

At this, I actually let out a laugh. Why, I'm not sure, maybe it's just my nerves; after all, it's been a long day, but somehow, it feels good to laugh. Like some of the tension is disappearing. "Correct." And I tell him about the interrogation, about the woman. I can see his amused grin and his failing attempt to suppress a chuckle at the fertile question, which earns him a glare from me. When I ask him what's so funny about it, he only shakes his head with a side glance at Prim, who's also listening carefully, since she slept through it all, and answers "It's just…your reaction was pretty predictable." I punish him by refusing to say more until he apologizes. He does, but I can hear the sarcastic undertone in his still amused voice.

I shortly consider telling him about Homes, too, but just when I decide there are too many people in the room, the doctor comes in anyway. He tells us to get out and a look at the clock that's hanging on the wall outside tells me it's almost time for dinner. And it'll surely take us a while to find the dining hall.

After that, I think, I can finally go to bed. And, after this day, I'm really going to need it.

* * *

><p><strong>OK...I hope this answered a few questions for you. <strong>**Tell me what you think, because I really love hearing from you:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: THANK YOU mojojojo152, SWPeetaxKatnissAvatarTLA, DandelionOnFire** _(Yeah, reap-able_. _I'll admit it, I had to laugh, too. Inviting words is funny, thoug:D)_**, PeetaLoverxD** _(I wish I could tell you __now I won't kill Prim off, but really, I don't know. It's unlikely, though:))_**, InLoveWithPeeta** _(B__lackberry-s are amazing and I still envy you for having one. And...it took my four days to update. That's soon enough, isn't it?:))_**, JaneDoeLovesYou, kms96** _(Nah, the thing with Peeta not knowing __was just because I didn't want to decide that chapter. I did now, though:))_**, Emy** **b** _(OMG you made me blush! Thank you:DD!)_**, 11-Dino** _(__Nee, das willst du nich wissen. Teilweise so'n Scheiß...naja, immerhin hat's überhaupt einer gemacht...trotzdem, freu dich schon mal auf's Quater Quell...Egal, jedenfalls hat mir dein Zweifel über das Leben in 13 verglichen zu den anderen so gut gefallen, dass ich es eingebaut habe. Mit 'ner, wenn du mich fragst, irgendwie nich eindeutigen Antwort...:))_**, ZaraB, Aloha-Pinkly, journey4eva, Nessy -A. R** _(Don't worry about your English. It'_s _not really worse than mine...let's just say I would probably be stymied without my dictionary:))_**, DancingDP **_(Yeah, Finnick dying was even worse than Prim. For me, anyway:))_**, maryclumsy, Sabriii, Husky2014, LiveandBreatheWords, Mockingjay272** _(You'll find out about Peeta's le__g:) Though, that's not really important:))_**, hannahpie45, readface, Emmy** _(Haha, thanks:D I suppose that's because all this stuff is much more my league than romance:))_**, Paulie03, bluerosepunk** _(Well, reading this scene won't give you the answer. It's mentioned in Chapter 6 though:) Just re-read it, or ask. I'm just in a rush at the moment and can't tell you:))_**, baker's huntress** _(Thank you:D I'm glad you think so:))_**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

It's been a month since we arrived in Thirteen. After a half month Peeta was able to walk again, without the wheelchair he'd had to use because of his leg. For the first week he took crutches, now, sometimes a walking cane, but he doesn't need that anymore, either.

Sylvia, who'd teased him about the wheelchair, had scowled when she woke up finding one for her next to her bed. It was so she wouldn't have to pay attention to the way she held her shoulders until they were fully healed, but after two weeks she refused to take a seat in it. It was a relief for Prim, because, for some reason, she was the only one allowed to wheel Sylvia.

Now she has more time to study. Unlike me, Prim really likes Thirteen, because of the lessons. She's says there's plenty to learn she'd never had been able to in Twelve. It doesn't hurt that she is fascinated by the many ways of healing they have here and that she talks to everyone trying to get to know more about it, even at her shift in hospital. This is a work which she has been granted because of the lack of good doctors that know how to talk to people, that's the official reason, and, that's mine, because she can't go to military training, since she nearly collapsed while trying to assemble a rifle, and an hour off is seen as a waste in Thirteen.

Not that I mind Prim not being a real 'Soldier', as which she's still addressed, despite the fact that she isn't ever going to be one. I guess it's because people here as so used to saying that, it's like Miss or Mr. in other Districts. I'm glad; it means she's never going into actual combat, much less at the front.

However, my sister's inability to work for Thirteen's army doesn't mean I don't have to. To be honest, I can't say it's that bad. At least I get enough sport and exercise this way. It's not like hunting, especially since I'm not allowed a bow; I have to take a gun, which is easier to carry, but louder. I clearly prefer the bow, but I know I can't be picky. I've never been, it just wasn't a possibility, so it's nothing new.

Only I know now why Homes didn't want to disobey his orders. For the citizens of Thirteen, that's like the worst crime one can commit. Their laws are considered sacred. That's also the reason the woman gave me the list with them on the first day. That wasn't because it's a formal act. That was because I am supposed to memorize all of them and make sure not to break a single one.

After this month's experience, I can't really say the impression Thirteen makes on me has improved. If anything, it's gotten worse. If I had any hope of finding some people that were normal and not so overly careful and correct, this hope has been crushed after getting to know them. Those I train with aren't terribly obsessed with the rules, as some older adults appear to be, but wouldn't think of breaking them either. I can't say I dislike them because really, I don't know them, but it's much like with the other children in school back home. We have a leave-me-alone-when-we-don't-have-to-work-together-and-I'll-return-the-favor kind of relationship.

While I may not know many people in the military section, I know nearly everyone from the hospital. Patients as well as doctors. They're all antiquates of either Prim or Peeta; no one's been able to resist their charm. We sit with them at most of the meals. Sometimes Cann and his uncle join us, too, but not often. Cann says Beetee's very busy, and that he's, much to his delight, required to help him. He never tells me what they're working on, but he did imply something about all of us going to know soon. And he stressed the word _all_.

This thought brings me back to where I am now; on my way to an assembly of the whole District. It was on my schedule, but they made an announcement five minutes ago as well, so no one forgets it. Because of that I decide that it must be really important. They don't waste time for nothing here.

I'd gone to room Peeta and Sylvia, who still have to stay at the hospital, are in right after meal so I had time to pick them up. They were in the middle of an argument, because Sylvia didn't want to wear the pad they'd given her. To my surprise the two of them had gotten on quite well, despite being in the same room for up to ten hours a day, plus the whole night. After all, she's gotten on my nerves rather quickly; she was always there when I was visiting Peeta.

At the moment, though, she is rather quiet, clutching the pad, which she reluctantly agreed to taking, if she only had to use it on the uncomfortable, firm chair. "Did Cann tell you what this is about? The way he was grinning the last time he talked to me made me assume he knows."

Peeta looks at her. "No, I don't. He wouldn't tell me either. But you're right, he wasn't exactly trying to hide his knowledge."

I nod as they eye me questioningly; it is the same with me. I thought he'd told at least Sylvia; they aren't exactly that close, but he is closer to her than to me, Peeta or Prim. "I guess we're going to find out soon, though."

We arrive in a room filled with what must be the whole population of District Thirteen. The room isn't full, though, it seems to be built for far more people. Maybe there was a time where there were more, before the pox epidemic. That is, how I one of the doctors told me, the reason I was asked if I was fertile. We are cattle to them, breeding cattle. This statement didn't make me like them more.

On the wall across from us is a television, a huge one. It reminds me of the ones that used to be at the square at the time of the Games, where people could watch them, instead of doing so at home. It would've been more comfortable, probably, if the Games were comfortable at all, because they don't ask questions there. But it was in the square, so there were all the merchants, and, although I did trade with them and the boundaries between Seam and Town weren't as bad as they were to my parent's time, they weren't my favorite people. Some would even accuse me of being a whore when I had a little more money than usual because I sold a dear or something. I'd always ignore them; that was never the case, they were just out to hurt me, and I knew it. Probably, they did, too.

"Citizens of District Thirteen!" A loud voice booms through the room, louder than usual because of the reinforcing microphone and the loudspeakers. It makes all the chatter stop and everyone turns their head to the television now. Standing in front of it is a woman with grayish hair that I can only describe as straight. The description, as well as the voice, fits to the one I've heard about the President of the District, President Coin. I've heard her voice once or twice, too, today for example.

When she's sure all eyes are focused on her, she begins talking again. "Every single one of you knows our history." She then re-tells the story of the dark days, it's ending and how Thirteen vanished, and expounds the deal with the Capitol.

"But we don't have to stay hidden anymore. Seventy six years ago, when the Capitol forced us into the absence we're living in, we were weak. Barely scraped by in the underground. There were so few people left, it was doubted that they'd be enough to keep going. But, with strong will, determination, and strict yet equitable government and rules, they managed. We managed. And we are proud. The world thinks we're dead, but we're as alive as one can be."

At this point I have to highly doubt her words. Yes, they have survived. That is, of course, something that shouldn't be underestimated. I even feel a tad of admiration; they survived against all the odds, against the Capitol's will. But then again, to some point, so did I.

But mainly, they live here, hidden, underground, in the dark, barely seeing any light. And their eyes are dull. Not empty, but clouded. It's strange and I can't quite figure it out, but I know it's there, I can see it. What kind of life is this? Is it really better than my former life? Sure, we had the danger of the reaping hanging over us, and I'm more than thankful to know Effie Trinket is never going to pull Prim's name from the reaping ball, but somehow, even in District Twelve, there was more freedom than there is here. Life wasn't easy, no, but it wasn't so…ruled. And I can't decide which one is better. In Twelve, at least I know what I was surviving for. But here, in Thirteen…there are times I'm not sure about that.

"Because now, we're finally strong enough to fight back!" Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and, this time, awakens an urge to cover my ears to keep it out. "The Capitol has one weakness, one we've always known about. But the other Districts never seemed to realize it. That was their mistake." I wonder what she's talking about. What has a weakness of the Capitol to do with the Districts? How come I, or Gale, who's constantly ranted about them, have missed it?

"But what's past is past. Because we've found a way to show them."

I look at Peeta, who's sitting right next to me. I'm tempted to ask him when he notices my gaze and turns his head to me, but I know he won't have an answer. At least not how to show them. Maybe he's figured out their weakness. Peeta's always had a completely different view on the Games and the Capitol than I do.

But now, he just shakes his head in the direction of the television, motioning for me to look that way. For a second I'm confused; that is until I realize why everyone's eyes are on it. The screen is not black anymore, as it was before.

Instead it's showing a ton of people. Not normal people. People with pink hair, green skin, gaudy clothes, cat faces, and more. They're in a room with glimmering lights and tables over tables with food; food I've never seen before in colors I can only dream of. It's more than I've had in my life, in this one room.

Suddenly, clearly audible over the chatter of the people, there is a male voice. "A party in the Capitol." The words appear in black letters right above the heads of the men and women.

Then the camera zooms to the neck of one woman. It's decorated with a necklace of diamonds. "District 1". It shines right below it, in white, convoluted letters. The image changes, and they show the fabrics in one, hundred people working on a few necklaces.

Cut back to the party. This time there is a man right in the middle. His white uniform suggest that he is a peacekeeper. And then, to my shock, there, on the screen, written in stony, gray letters, appears a "District Two". Then there are peacekeepers, apparently training. Only when the camera zooms back it becomes clear that they aren't in some training camp in the Capitol. There are mountains, there are workers, miners, coming out of them. No, this isn't the Capitol. This is District two.

I'm surprised, to say the least. I always thought every peacekeeper was from the Capitol. And, according to the sharp intakes of breath around the room, I wasn't the only one. Now it makes even more sense why Two is so babysat. They provide them with not only weapons, but with an army, too.

The film goes on and on. Lights and music from three. Fish and other seafood from four. There are only short clips, but the message becomes clearer and clearer. And after they've shown the mines in Twelve, the disheveled miners covered in coal dust coming out of the mines, the voice comes again.

"They depend on you. They're at your mercy. They can't survive without you. But you can survive without them."

And then, which makes the whole room hold their breath, there is an image of the underground city that is District Thirteen. And, so no one doubts it, it shows the whole District, up to the surface, where the familiar remains the Capitol shows in so many clips are stationary, almost mockingly, as "District 13" booms out and gets bigger and bigger until it covers the whole screen, that is now black again.

It's silent, for a few moments. What was just shown must be progressed, must consume their minds so they get it first. And if that's the case in Thirteen, I can't even imagine the effect it is going to have in the Districts that are under the Capitol's rule.

But then, the whole room erupts into cheers, applause, and chatter. "That's right!" and "Show them!" are chants that are often heard, often shouted.

Coin, however, whom I only notice now, doesn't cheer. Doesn't even smile. There's a pleased expression on her face, though. I can see now why she would be Thirteen's President. She's exactly like the atmosphere of the whole District. Calm. Indifferent. Controlled. In her case, under self-control.

She gives everyone a few minutes to calm down before she speaks up again. I have quite a few questions, but I don't want to discuss them in this room, for everyone to hear. I can wait.

"Seeing as this year's Hunger Games didn't last as long as usually, the victory tour is set for next week. That means everyone has to be watching, they won't miss it, the Capitol won't be prepared. I'm pleased to see your reaction. Hopefully the District's will be the same. Now go back to your daily schedule."

With that she leaves the stage, which I take as a sign that we are dismissed.

No one talks as we make our way back to the hospital. I know I'm not supposed to go there now, I have some class to attend to, but I don't think it is necessary. Not as urgent as my want to talk about what I've just seen.

But I don't get to do so, because the moment the door shuts, Sylvia speaks up. "That's brilliant. It is definitely going to work in Eight. I know the people there. That's exactly what they need." She's smiling brightly, triumphantly. I suppose this is what she wants. Maybe even what she came here for.

I don't know more, but apparently, Peeta does. He gives her a look I can't construe before saying,

"I'm not sure that's going to be enough for Twelve. I'm not even sure how I would have reacted if I'd been back home. I wouldn't know if I should take it serious."

I nod. I understand what he means. People in Twelve aren't rebellious. The Games as well as the deaths make them tired instead of fierce. "Peeta's right. It might be enough to impress a few Districts, but clearly not everyone."

To my surprise, Sylvia just snorts. "You got the facts wrong. Your view is only so low because you were kind of left alone all those years. Peacekeepers to eat with at the black-market? That's not how it works in Eight, or any other District, as far as I'm concerned at least. Their despair is much greater. They aren't only tormented by the Games. Their life is hell. Every day.

District one and two are fooled by how the Capitol babies them, because they are so conceited that they don't want to do without their jewelry and don't want serve their army, but they're just being used, too. I agree, this one film won't be enough to convince them otherwise, but maybe it'll get them thinking, and maybe the effect it's going to have on other Districts will carry them along."

I am still doubtful. What she said may be right, but is it really enough to make the anger overpower the fear? "And you underestimate the Capitol. Do you really think they won't react as soon as they can? Do you really think they won't stop the situation from escalating? And punish Thirteen."

Sylvia smirks. "They won't punish Thirteen. They can't. They can't risk a nuclear war. They can only try not to let other messages through. But you've seen Coin. She's not a fool. She knows. And I'm sure she also knows how to prevent that from happening."

I don't know how to reply to that. Yes, it's true, Coin isn't one to be surprised by anything. She knows what she's doing.

But so does Peeta when he speaks. That's clear when I hear his words.

"So does Snow. This man has had the power far too long not to know how to play things the way he wants. The question is who is faster; what is stronger? Fear or hate? I don't think we can predict what is going to happen. I don't think anyone can. But I do think we'll see. So we'll just have to wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I had fun writing this one. Don't ask me why, I seriously don't know, but I did. I hope you liked it:D Tell me, it makes me write faster:)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: THANK YOU 11-Dino** _(Genau genommen bin ich n__ich so sicher was die Leute in 13 denken. Ich mein...denen muss doch auch aufgefallen sein das da irgendwas nich stimmen kann, oder?:))_**, mojojojo152, DandelionOnFire** _(No, actually, the movie didn't have anything to do with it. That idea didn't even occur to me until you said __it. I'd planned this long before. It was the only way I could imagine the Districts realizing what power they have...show it to them! It took Katniss two and a half books to realize it, after all)_**, Aloha-Pinkly, InLoveWithPeeta, Clumsy. Mustache, kms96** _(Thank you a lot. I guess that was because I liked writing this chapter so much:))_**, Emmy** _(I'm sorry. It's just, I couldn't let it end at any other point, because this chapter is very long...:))_**, Ajir, ASimpleObsession****, DancingDP** _(Yeah, Johanna's definitely the best. My favs are {in this order} Johanna, Finnick/Peeta {can't decide:/} and Haymitch:) But I was sad when Johanna didn't get to go on that mission!)_**, Husky2014, ZaraB** _(Believe me, I'm trying. And I fully understand why you're pointing it out. It is, after all, my weakness)_**, LiveandBreatheWords, Kari, ilovecsimiaminyandlv, LostInTheWorldOfFiction** _(Thank you:D I hope you like this chapter:))_** and bellacullen.c** _(Thank you a lot! I'm happy to hear you think so:) And yes, Gale is going to come back:))_**  
><strong>

__**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<p>

And wait, we did.

When Cann burst into the room, asking what we thought, I kept quiet and let Peeta explain. Cann wasn't very impressed by our doubts; he was of the same opinion as Sylvia. And apparently, at least that's what he told us, the government of Thirteen. He hesitated a bit before adding "Well, except Coin.". But then again, I can't imagine that woman being enthusiastic about anything and showing it.

Cann, however didn't even try to hide it. He also said that the people in Three were much like the ones in Eight. Sick of the Capitol. Angry. Willing to fight back. Same with Four. When he mentioned this very District, however, I believed for the first time that it could actually work, even if not everywhere, even if there was more needed.

But still, it would be a possibility if Cann spoke the truth, after all District four had been a Career District ever since I could remember. If they wanted to fight, who said the other Districts, who'd been treated far worse than Four, wouldn't?

Although I told myself that I was being silly, that I shouldn't get my hopes up -even if I wasn't, and still am not, sure if those thoughts should really be considered 'hope'- that this would only cause more problems, that image had stuck in my head. It does now, too.

What had me worried was Homes, who paid me a visit half an hour ago, and told me they wanted to see Prim, Peeta and me in the command. Who 'they' were this time, I didn't know. 'They' couldn't be him, could they?

When I arrived at the hospital to get Peeta and Prim, I found out Sylvia had gotten the same message and was coming with us.

What confused me even more was the fact that, when we reached the command, there were also other people waiting. I didn't talk to them, of course, I'd never been the social kind, but I was curious as to why they were there. Why we are here.

But I suppose I'm about to find out; the chatter of the others around me has stopped abruptly, and apparently, from what I was able to make out, I'm not the only one who doesn't know what's going on.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation." Her voice is straight, almost demanding, if that wasn't completely off. After all, she doesn't want anything from us. Even though this wasn't so much an invitation as an order. That's just how it works in Thirteen.

So the welcoming, if you can call it that, Alma Coin offers us isn't a surprise for me. She hasn't struck me as the most polite person the first time I saw her and I don't believe the image I have of her is going to change any time soon.

There are a few murmured greetings, other responses, or nods. I don't do either. And for a second, I think she notices. For a second, I think I feel her eyes bore holes into my skull. Think she's trying to figure me out. And with those cold eyes on me, I wish for my bow to protect me.

But then the moment is gone, and I let it go. It's not as though she was interested in a refugee from District twelve. The poorest District in Panem. I'm nothing to her.

"You may wonder why you are here. A justified question, it is." She gives us all an…almost derogatory look though, despite her words. As if she expects better from us.

"Well, obviously, we do know about the current mood of every District in general, but not about the way they are going to react to the film. That is the reason why you are here. What are the odds that they are going to react the way we want them to? This has to succeed, after all. We can manage if there are one, two, even three Districts that won't do anything. But we need the majority of them to at least think about it." So that's what she needs us for.

Well, it does make sense. It's fitting. It reminds me of Homes asking me questions about home when I first arrived here.

But then I'm very surprised when she turns to a woman with blond hair and green eyes and declares that she, the blonde, is from District one. I hadn't thought someone from a Career District would be here, a refugee in Thirteen. At least not someone from One; Four wouldn't have been that shocking after Cann's revelation.

Her answer, unlike her presence, doesn't really surprise me; she's very doubtful, says that the people in her home District are fooled by the Capitol's pretend kindness. They won't give up their life of luxury easily. They're brainwashed, although, thanks to the Hunger Games, not quite as brainwashed as the people in the Capitol.

Also not surprising is the fact that Two is skipped; I would never think of someone from Two going to Thirteen. Even their knowledge of this place still existing seems to be highly unlikely.

When Coin comes to Three I notice Cann is also here. He tells her what he told us before; in Three it's very likely to have a great effect. And the other four refugees from Three agree.

It goes on and on and I begin to realize that Twelve is actually the most backward District, or at least one of them. Everywhere else it's at least likely, or a possibility. Except for Five and Nine; they seem to be as clueless as Twelve. I would have thought at least Ten would count to it, too, seen as there's only one man from there; a man I met in the dining room, whose name is Dalton. But he says that Ten is only very good at hiding it. They're everywhere, secretly recruiting new men and women who are willing to help the cause.

When we finally come to Twelve Coin looks at us expectantly, critically, and demands one of us tell her. Since I'm not good at talking and I'm afraid I will snap at her if she keeps eyeing me like that, I let Peeta tell her what both of us think.

But then, suddenly, I remember a conversation I had with Gale back in the woods. Gale. My best friend. I try my hardest not to think about him too often, but I can't really forget. We've known each other for so long, too long. I'd tell him anything; he'd do the same.

And one of those times, it was something about the mines. Or the miners. He was ranting about the Capitol again, so I wasn't really paying attention. I quit doing that a long time ago. I mean, of course he was right with all the things he said, but going on and on about them didn't help him.

But it helps me now. Because one thing he said has stuck in my head; why, I'm not sure.

Peeta's just finished talking, and I don't give her time to comment it. I just speak up. "But there are some people who could react. The miners. They've talked about it before, deep down in the mines, where the Capitol's microphones wouldn't work. Maybe they'll feel invigorated. Maybe it's going to carry others along."

Peeta gives me a strange glance, but doesn't say anything. I know he's going to want to talk to me about this later, but he also knows that this isn't something to be discussed in a room full of people, partisan people, I might add.

Coin, for the first time, doesn't look at me with indifference or contempt. She looks at me with some sharpness in her eyes, eyes that are the dullest gray I've ever seen, the worst eyes in Thirteen. She looks at me with interest. And for some reason, I don't like it. It makes my toes curl and once again I wish I had my bow. Or could just duck away. Since I can't do either of those things, I grip Peeta's as well as Prim's hand, clutching onto the formers while feeling the comforting touch of the latter's. At least Coin isn't looking at her that way. At least she's safe.

But since I'm still uncomfortable, I quickly avert my gaze and glare at the ground below me.

"You think so, Soldier…?" It takes me a few seconds to realize she's talking to me. I'm still not used to people calling me 'Soldier'.

"Everdeen." I don't feel the urge to tell her my forename. "And yes, I do. I know it from…" I slightly hesitate. I don't want to bring Gale into this. "…a very reliable source." That's good. It's not a lie, and the only questioning glances I receive come from Prim and Peeta. And I know I'd have had to tell them either way.

The President only nods shortly. "Well then, I don't think presence is needed any longer. However, you're required to go to the assembly room in about an hour. And watch if your predictions were right." She's been looking at a point of the wall the whole time while speaking. Now, though, she's looking straight at us, the refugees in this room.

"Dismissed."

I don't waste a second. I don't want to be in this room any longer, never want to feel her eyes on me again. So the least I can do is prevent me from storming out; I let go of the hands I'm holding and leave in a fast, but not unusual, pace.

Of course they don't let me get away; they catch up with me when I'm halfway down the corridor. I wouldn't have expected it. But they are smarter than to talk here, on the floor with the most control cameras, on the floor where anyone could hear us.

When we finally arrive at our room, though, Peeta can't hold it in anymore. "What was that out there? Katniss, I know you might think it was a good idea, but it wasn't. She's going to have expectations on our District now! That's not good, not good at all, because you know our people. They don't have weapons! They don't have the will to fight! And this small film won't be enough to change that! They'll be scared! They'll try to pretend they never saw it! Because they'll hope that's going to prevent them from being punished. Especially now with Thread. They don't have anyone to animate them.

The real problem is that I don't think Coin heard your 'maybe'. I know, she pretends to be like that, but she's one for absolutes! There is no in-between for her! I know someone like her. Well, I knew. He's died. But you've seen the way she looked at you. It was because of that 'maybe'. It was because she immediately knew you aren't like her."

My eyes are wide, my mouth slightly open. I've seen him angry, yes. I've seen him worried. I've seen him kind, gentle, nice, loving, determined, stubborn…but never like that. This isn't angry or worried. It's a mixture, an unhealthy mixture, and his face is a mask of fury as her runs his hand through his hair. But there's something behind it, something that doesn't make him seem dangerous. Something that shows this fury comes out of deep, deep sorrow. Sorrow and fear.

Nevertheless, the way he's talking to me, his voice hushed so no one outside will hear, but his glare, his accusations, upset me, make me immediately feel defensive.

"So it's my fault? What I said was true! Why shouldn't I tell her? She's going to find out either way! And if I hadn't told her, what would she have done to us if, or when, she'd found out. To you, to Prim? You really think they'd have bought an 'I didn't know'? I'm a bad liar, you said so yourself!

Yes, it may have been selfish, I'll admit that. But Peeta I…" And suddenly I don't know what to say anymore. Don't know why I told Coin. Maybe because I thought about Gale. Because that's what he's wanted for so long. A rebellion. And this possibility reminded me of him and his words.

Peeta, however, looks somewhat calmer now. And, what makes me give him scowl, kind of satisfied. "First of, you're not selfish. You know I'm never going to agree to that, and we're not having that discussion again." We both know how that would turn out; I'd still be saying I am, he'd be stubbornly clinging to his 'you provided your family for years that has to count for something' argument.

"And then, OK, it's true. I don't know where you have that information from; but that's not the point at the moment. The point is I'm not sure you should've shared this knowledge with them. I could have lied for all three of us; you know that's true. But…this way you've gotten yourself in danger, too. Well, perhaps. I'm not sure. But they may think you lied to them, told them the untruth on purpose." I'm about to open my mouth, to tell him that's not the case, but he puts a hand up, signalizing me he's not finished yet, to let him continue.

"I know you didn't. And I know you won't have to lie to tell them this. But…the thing is…you aren't very confident when you're nervous, and a group of men with a handgun in their belt demanding an answer from you may make even you nervous, and they might pass your answer off as a lie. So they'll say you lied twice to them. They're not going to be thrilled and the bad thing is that I won't be able to talk you out of it. I don't have the power I'd need to do that."

He can't protect me, that's what he's saying. And for Peeta Mellark, I imagine that being one of his greatest fears. One of the worst things that could possibly happen. But my problem is that by endangering myself, I might have done the same to the two people I'm closest to, again. And that's one of my greatest, and only, fears.

"You won't have to. I won't have to. It's…" But suddenly, I'm cut off. And not by Peeta. No. I'm cut off by non other than my little sister.

"Would you just shut up? Both of you It's no use picturing the worst outcome possible. I doubt that anyone would be interested in Katniss. Because Peeta, if you haven't noticed, she's as powerless as you. She's not important. And in this case, I suppose that's more of an advantage. So stop overacting!" She turns to me.

"And Katniss, although I haven't heard of what you said, I believe you. But believe me when I say I've seen the miners. And yes, they may be angry. But they're very few, compared to the Peacekeepers at least, and they're weakened. You really think that's going to be enough? Against Thread? Peeta's right, they're scared. Maybe, probably, too scared." She sighs.

"But we don't need to stay here, because there's an easy way to find out. The hour's almost over. So come on, and I don't want to hear another word from either of you."

I'm flabbergasted, to say the least. My little sister didn't just say that. What happened to the small, fourteen year old girl? What happened to fragile and unknowing? But most of all, why is she talking to me as though she was my mother? Treating me like the younger sister?

Still in, well, awe, I actually follow her instructions and step out of the room. We head to the television hall in silence, although I can feel the scowl on my face. Still displeased. Although, at the moment, I'm not quite sure who's the cause.

This time when we arrive, however, there are no chairs in the front to sit on. Everybody has to stand. That's not really a problem for me though; I'm used to much worse things and conditions.

Today there is no introductory speech. Today the crowd is silenced by the screen turning white and then colored. To my surprise, there are two images. One is showing the victor, the very thing the people in all the other Districts see. The other, though, is showing exactly those Districts. One by one, and the number is shown on the edge of the screen.

My heart aches when I see District Twelve, the familiar square I once walked on, even some people I recognize. The butcher, Rooba. I used to sell her the rabbits I caught. I shortly wonder if she's getting them from the Capitol now or if she's quit selling them. Then my eyes land on the major, whom I gave the strawberries, whose daughter used to be the only friend I had at school, and I, feeling a bit guilty about it now, didn't even say goodbye to her.

I'm unbelievably glad when I notice neither Peeta's nor Gale's family are there. Seeing them would…trigger memories, would make me miss them, would make letting go even harder than it already is. And Peeta…I can't even begin to imagine how horrible it would be for him to see those he's left behind.

Another pang of guilt rushes through me when I realize I have barely asked him about that issue at all…haven't even thought about it, at least not since we arrived here. This new guilt, however, only lasts until I remember I'm supposed to be mad at him…although the sight of my old home is making it hard. He's part of that home.

I shake my head to distract me, and it seems to work, as I notice how obviously, the victor isn't in a District. Judging from the bright lights in his background and the lack of a stage in any of the Districts, he is in the Capitol. It's smart, of course. I don't think this is supposed to be a message to the Capitol; they shouldn't see it; and the victor is a perfect distraction. If he knows, I don't know, and honestly, I don't care. I can only see the simplicity yet brilliancy of this plan. And I'm surprised I was able to figure it out. Maybe because I believe Coin mentioned something about him, the victor, being in the Capitol.

And then, suddenly, the screen changes. The familiar scene I saw a week ago appears on one side, but since I know what's happening, I'm watching the other. People are visibly confused by the unexpected change, but that's everything their faces show.

That is until One is shown, signalizing that they're showing the jewelry on the other side. I watch as the citizens of District one recognize their home, as their eyes are, without an exception, glued to the screen. I see their surprised, stunned, even shocked faces.

And then, cut to Two. Different people, but the most look the same. Only a few seem upset or angry. I'm not sure why -they can't have figured it out that fast now, can they?- but it's a characteristic trait I've seen in most of the tributes from Two in all the years I was forced to watch the Hunger Games.

In Three the image we see is an entirely different one. Not confused, shocked, surprised. Angry, furious, but, judging from their screams, shouts and cries, for a very different reason. They're, as Cann predicted, encouraging what's happening. They're insulting the Capitol. Whooping the anti-Capitol propaganda. And that is the reason why I watch in horror, just before my view is blocked by again different people with a blue ocean and fishing boats in the background, how men dressed in white peacekeeper uniforms begin shooting into the crowd, randomly hitting their victims, and how those drop to the ground, blood streaming from their wounds, dead.

The relief I feel about not having to see the murders in Three anymore, despite the terror I feel about knowing they are happening right at this very moment, is only short-lived. Because now I'm facing similar images in District Four. Were the people closer to the water, it would be colored red in a matter of seconds.

It feels like watching the Hunger Games, only in a greater implementation. The whole District is playing. And the Capitol, their Peacekeepers, are, too. But the camera is long enough on Four for me to see the citizens of this District fight back. Throw heavy objects like chairs, wooden stakes, oars, or other things at the men in white.

In Five, the Capitol starts fighting back with a different method; they're trying to show the tour again. The whole thing escalates in a media battle, Beetee against President Snow's technical professionals. They manage to interrupt the scenes for a few seconds, but they don't get Thirteen to stop. Which shows just how important Cann's information really must have been.

Prim's gripping my hand like back in the command. I know what she's thinking. And with one look at Peeta, I know his thoughts swirl along the same lines. Their faces are mirroring my sorrow, my apprehensions. If it's like that in the other Districts, what will it be like in Twelve? And what counterattack will the Capitol have started by the time they're shown? Will there be blood, or worse, corpses, too? The same people I saw just a minute ago, which seems now like a lifetime, will they still be alive, unharmed?

But with every image, every District I see, my hope gets smaller and smaller. Until I have to watch as it is crushed completely.

Maybe because it's my old home, because of its familiarity. Maybe because I know I could very well be there at this moment. Maybe because it's not like in the other Districts. Maybe because there's no one fighting back.

But one thing I know. What I see now is by far the worst.

Faces are distorted in agony, pain; some mouths are open, silent and not silent cries escaping their lips. Tear streamed cheeks and small hands covering bloodshot eyes. Bony legs trying to get away as fast as possible. Running, stumbling, screaming. Shots.

And as the crowd slowly parts and disappears, some lying at the ground, motionless, me trying not to look at their faces, trying to avoid recognizing them, and doors slamming shut, feet rushing over the square; I see them.

A whip, dry blood still sticking to it, next to a wooden stake with suspicious looking ropes tied to it. A pillory; rotten tomatoes and eggs at the ground. I cringe when I realize that desperate, starved children might have taken them home when no one saw them; I know I would have done that if I didn't have anything else. If I had stayed.

What really lets me freeze, though, is the gallows. Have they already hung someone, someone I knew even, right there, in the middle of the District, for everyone to see? My breathing goes still for a moment; I silently pray Gale hasn't tried to hunt since they new Peacekeepers got there. I cling to the hope that he wouldn't do that; he's smart, after all, and not suicidal.

The worst, however, is the fact that I can't seem to tear my eyes away. I must watch, no, I have to watch. I can't not.

I only am able to look at Prim, to see how she's reacting, when the screen goes blank. Around me, there is chanting, cheering again. But I can do neither. All I can do is trying not to cry. Not to break down.

Because these scenes aren't any to be happy about. These scenes are the proof and demonstration of the cruelty, the destructiveness, and the brutality of the Capitol.

And the little film from Thirteen might have just thrown Panem into chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. This was a long chapter. Review? I'll love you forever:)<strong>


End file.
